<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twilight of the Republic by evabellasworld29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177117">Twilight of the Republic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evabellasworld29/pseuds/evabellasworld29'>evabellasworld29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Child Soldiers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), Gen, Humor, Illegitimacy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Missing Persons, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evabellasworld29/pseuds/evabellasworld29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Palpatine dead, the Jedi Council was forced to hide his death from the public to avoid the Separatist from striking against them. Things got more complicated when Obi-Wan Kenobi and Vanya Doyvesky discovered their apprentices, Ava Lira and Eva Bella Young went missing without a trace. Commander Tori of the 101st Battalion strayed into the Underworld, hoping to find answers. But when the Separatist army attack Coruscant, things are not the same anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox &amp; Original Female Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacing through the corridors of the quarters, a chestnut-haired Jedi Master stopped in front of a door, decorated with drawings of the stars and the moon, which were drawn with crayons. She gave a soft knock on the door. "Hello," she said, leaning her ears against the door, hoping to get an answer. Not a sound replied to her knock.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Strange, </em>she thought, giving another knock on the door. "Lira, are you in there?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still no answers. She took a deep breath and slowly walked in, only to find her room empty. One of her eyebrows was raised as she walked around, examining the scene. <em>Where did she go?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let out a hard sigh and walked out of her apprentice's room and headed in the opposite direction, knocking on another door. "Girls, are you in there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still, no answer from them. Her heart beats rapidly as she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, walking inside the room, but no one was inside. <em>Where are they?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanya took out her comlink from her utility belt around her cream-coloured Jedi tunic and dialed her. "Lira, are you there?" she asked, expecting an answer from her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her palms felt clammy as she heard nothing but statics through her comlink. <em>Come on, ad'ika, answer the damn call.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a few minutes of radio silence, she hung up and breathed in, holding her chest. <em>Maybe I could call Eva then. I'm sure she'll answer me then.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She dialed her sister and waited for the younger twin to answer her, her left foot tapping on the Temple floor. But she didn't answer the Jedi Master's call. <em>Damn it, Eva. Aren't you supposed to be the less trouble making twin?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She paced away from their rooms, huffing and puffing. Passing by her comrades through the corridors, she bowed to them hastily as they watched her rushed, wondering where Master Doyvesky heading to. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanya stopped her tracks in front of the briefing room and took a deep breath, pinching her left thumb. She took a step inside the room and bowed to Master Yoda and Master Windu. "Master Doyvesky, troubled, you are?" the Grand Jedi Master asked, his hands gripped on the tip of his walking stick.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She took a deep breath and exhaled, holding her torso. "It's Lira and Eva," she answered, her voice trembling. "I couldn't find them anywhere in the Temple."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he shifted his focus to his friend, stroking his beard. "Did you try to comm them?" he asked, his lips feeling dry. Vanya felt tongue-tied as she shook her head, her eyebrows drooping. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The auburn-haired Jedi Master bowed to his Senior Jedi Masters as he escorted Vanya out of the room, reaching out to his former Padawan, Eva, with his comlink on his wrist. "Evie, where are you?" he asked, trying not to sound harsh. "Can you pick up the call?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was radio silence on the other end. "Evie, are you there? Hello? Are you there? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanya nibbled her fingers as Obi-Wan repeated his words on his comlink, before hanging up. "She's not answering, Vanya."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Try Lira," she suggested to her friend. "Maybe she'll answer."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan gave a nod as he reached out for Eva's sister with his comlink. "Lira, come in," he spoke. "This is Master Kenobi. Where are you both? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They have waited in the middle of the corridor for a few minutes, wondering the whereabouts of both their apprentices. Obi-Wan kept his poker face as he watched Vanya catching her breath, wiping the sweat off her powdered face. <em>Please be safe and sound, girls. I can't afford to lose you both right now.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighed and hung up, sighing. He placed his hand on Vanya's shoulder, sensing her unstable thoughts through her Force signature. "We'll have to wait a little longer, Vanya," he said, in a tranquilizing tone. "I'm sure they'll turn up eventually."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But what if they don't?" her lip quivered. "What if something bad happened to them? They're just kids, Obi-Wan. You know how vulnerable they are to the harsh world out there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm aware of that, Vanya, but we cannot let our feelings control us. We must think rationally with our mind."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She bobbed her head, as she held back her tears and squeezed his hand on her shoulder. "I know, Obi-Wan. I just can't help it, you know, with the girls out there, doing whatever reckless-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pressed his index fingers on her pinkish lips, making Vanya close her eyes and took a deep breath, pushing his fingers away from her lips. "I'll try to calm myself, pal," she said, squeezing her fingers. "Thanks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are friends for?" he nudged his elbows on hers, making me chuckled softly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Very funny, Obi-Wan," she rolled her eyes, nudging him back. "You should head back inside."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded, giving her a slight smile on his face. Watching her leave, he walked back inside the briefing room, his lips curved downwards. <em>Where in the blazes are they? He pondered, his gazed fixed on the holotable. They should be staying in the Temple instead of being out there, doing who knows what. I hope nothing bad happens to the twins. I can't lose them, like how I lost my master.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Obi-Wan," the dark-skinned Jedi called out to him, catching his attention. "Should we be focusing on the Chancellor's murder?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded as he glanced at Mace Windu, putting his thoughts behind him. "Yes, Master Windu," he answered, rubbing his bearded chin. "Anakin and Ahsoka have searched through the Chancellor's residence last night. There were no traces of the poison anywhere. The crime scene was quite clean, I must say."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yoda's eyes furrowed as he scratched his chin. "Disturbing, this revelation is," he spoke, looking up at his former student. "Unrest in the Senate, there is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I agree, Master," Mace Windu acknowledged. "If the news of the Chancellor's murder reached to the public, it'll be chaotic."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Too chaotic for the girls to go through right now,</em> he squeezed his palms. "Yes, and the Separatist will use this opportunity to strike against the Republic."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We can't let that happen," he told him, in a calm voice. "We must investigate this discreetly, without the Senate knowing this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll get my troops to investigate the Chancellor's place tonight," Obi-Wan suggested. "Anakin and Ahsoka will be searching through his office again. We must find the evidence so that we can bring the killer to justice."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Careful," Yoda warned him. "If discovered the truth, chaotic, the galaxy will be."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan bowed to him, walking out of the briefing room, before stopping mid-track. "There is one more thing, master."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mace and Yoda glanced at him, with stony faces. "My apprentice and Vanya's, Eva Bella and Ava Lira Young, have not reported themselves in since this morning. I'm worried that they may have strayed afar from Coruscant, or worse. Should I search for them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yoda's head tilted upwards, processing his thoughts. "Find them, Master Doyvesky shall," he advised. "Focus on the Chancellor, you must. Let your emotions cloud your judgement, you must not."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Understood, Master," Obi-Wan acknowledged, as he stepped out of the briefing room, contacting his friend through his comlink. "Vanya, I have some news for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is it, Obi?" she asked, answering his calls. "I told Master Yoda and Master Windu about the twins," he told her. "You'll be searching for them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She released a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear but what about you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll be too occupied with the Council," he lied, hiding his tinge of guilt in his heart. <em>I should be looking for the twins as well. Eva's my former apprentice and I'm responsible for her well-being, as well as Vanya is responsible for Lira as well.</em> "You should get Commander Tori to search for the girls as well. She knows more about Eva and Lira than both of us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>We only had the twins for six months while Tori got two and a half years with them. She's very lucky to have spent more time with them.</em> "I understand, burc'ya," Vanya said, in a low tone. "I'll bring them back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good luck," he wished her, before hanging up. <em>I should've told her the truth instead of lying to her, </em>he said to himself, looking at the view of Coruscant from the large window. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>No, the Council told me not to tell anyone. But still, I lied to my good friend. If she found out about this, if the girls found out-no, they won't know about this. This is confidential. I promised the Council not to let it slip from my lips, and it won't happen.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He inhaled and exhaled his breath, and moved his feet in the corridor, heading inside the Temple lift.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holding a bunch of cards with both hands, Tori watched as one of her favourite brothers, Rex, stroked his head as it was his turn to make a move in sabacc. She wiggled her legs as she glanced at Cody, who was resting his hands on his cheeks. "Hey Rex," he spoke, gazing at him. "Are you going to move or not?"</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm thinking right now," Rex replied, looking at his deck of cards. <em>Which cards should I put? I can't lose to Tori and Cody again. If I lose to Tori, I have to get her a kriffing drink and if I lose to Cody, he's going to force me to get him more coffee. Think, Rex, think. Which card should I use?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a deep breath, Rex closed his eyes and placed all of his cards on the deck, smiling to himself. "I won," he declared, smirking to Cody and Tori. She pressed her lips together, suppressing her giggles, much to his dismay. "What's so funny, Princess?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori shook her head as she placed her cards on Rex's, which was an Idiot's Array. Cody groaned in frustration as he threw his cards on the table, pouting his lips. Rex placed both his hands on his buzz cut as the commander in pastel pink armour burst out in laughter, holding her stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You doughheads are buying me a drink tonight," she bellowed, as Cody gave her a death glare.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You cheated," he accused her. "I saw you hiding those cards inside your sleeves."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She rolled her eyes as she lightly slapped Cody's shoulder, covered in his yellow armour. "You're such a sore loser, Codes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I saw it with my own eyes, Tor," he explained further, poking her forearms. "I have proof."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, do you, Marshall Commander?" she gave a huge smug, wiggling her eyebrows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rex got up and smacked behind her head, making her yelp. "Oww!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't even hit you that hard, Princess," he poured himself a cup of water. "Also, I'm not buying you a whiskey, again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Deal is a deal, Rexster," Tori got up and hit him back. "You get me a drink or you pay up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Didn't you say that you were quitting a month ago?" Cody pointed out, placing his arms behind him and rested his legs on the table.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tori lifted her shoulders and sat beside him. "I tried, Codes," she said, gulping down a bottle of beer. "Didn't really work for me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're supposed to cut down your alcohol intake first," he advised. "Not stop all of a sudden. You know that quitting cold turkey is not good, right? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I'm aware of that, genius. Thanks for your kriffing input anyways.</em> "It's just too difficult for me to put down the bottle for you, you know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rex placed his arms around her shoulder and noticed Tori's head hung low, her lips curved downwards. "Hey, if you can't do it for yourself, at least do it for the girls."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her face lit up when Rex mentioned the girls, Ava Lira and Eva Bella Young. <em>Generals of the 101st Battalion, the twin sisters led them into countless battles from the Battle of Phoenix to the Battle of Kadavo. Even though she didn't take them in, the girls were her pride and joy.</em> "I don't know if I could, Rex."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Imagine if they found you drinking in your room, Tor," Cody squeezed her hands, snatching the alcohol from her hands. "They'll tell General Kenobi and General Doyvesky, and then the two Generals will stop you from seeing Lira and Eva. Do you want that to happen? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head as her eyebrows drooped. "Of course not, Codes. What would the 101st Battalion be without Lira and Eva? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cody smiled as he tapped her hand twice. "Now that's what I want to hear from you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori sighed as she pouted her lips. "It's still difficult, though."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't give up, Princess," Rex rubbed her back. "I know you can fight your alcoholism. Like I said before, if you can't do it for yourself, do it for-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lira and Eva, I know, vod."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cody chuckled as he offered his hand to her. She smiled and squeezed his hand, before hitting him on the shoulders. "That's for calling me a kriffing cheater."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ouch," he chuckled, rubbing his shoulder. "But it's true. I saw you hiding those cards inside your sleeves."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She blew her tongue and dragged Rex out of his quarters, leaving Cody behind. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he caught up to both of them, pacing beside Rex. "So, where are we heading?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You both owe me a drink," Tori replied to him, making Rex squinted his eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"We're not buying you a whiskey."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You donkeyheads are buying a whiskey," she waved her index fingers at the duo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, we're not," Cody pushed her finger down. "We're getting you some sweets instead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She groaned in frustration. <em>You know how much I hate sweets, Codes. They make me extremely jumpy and more anxious than usual, although I could pass them to Lira and Eva. Those little buggers have a huge sweet tooth. Lira would happily blow on that stretchy bubblegum while Eva loved to lick those huge, swirly lollipop, which makes her tongue colourful. General Kenobi and General Doyvesky would forbid them to get their hands on sweets but I wouldn't mind, as long as they learn to control themselves. Their masters wouldn't know that I gave them sweets. It's our little secret between the three of us.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, Codes," she gave a nod to him. "We'll get some bubblegum and lollipops."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Glad we could come to an agreement, Tori."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Also, can we get ice-cream?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rex giggled, placing his arms around her shoulders. "Of course, Princess."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gave a light punch on his shoulders, making Rex and Cody burst out in laughter.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on her desk filled with a small, moon goddess statue in front of her computer, Riyo Chuchi was typing her report to the Chancellor, letting out a sigh. </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's been days since she saw the Chancellor around the Senate building. With the refugee crisis on Onderon happening right now, it is crucial for the leader of the Republic to discuss this matter and solve it as soon as possible. Most of her colleagues are growing restless right now, including Padmé, Bail and Mon Mothma.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why can't I just meet up with the Chancellor right now? Onderon is burning right now and the people need a place to stay from the chaos that the rebels have created by rising up against the Separatist. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her fingertips pressed against the keyboard as she gazed at her screen, her eyes feeling a little dry. She adjusted her back every few seconds as she stretched her neck and cracked her knuckles, pushing herself to finish the report.<em> I really hope the Chancellor sees this. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, she heard a knock outside her door. <em>Must be Padmé.</em> "Come in," she spoke, her eyes still glued towards her screen. Her office door slid by itself, revealing a clone trooper whose armour was painted in red, accompanied by a kama and a visor on his helmet.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Senator," Fox gave a nod, as the door closed behind him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Pantoran senator's face brightened up as she got up and took a few steps towards him, placing her hands on the side of the helmet. "Fox, it's so nice to see you again," she smiled, slowly removing his helmet, revealing a tan-skinned man with black, curly hair and a large scar lined up at the side of his cheeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's nice to see you too, Senator," he chuckled nervously, sliding his hand on her waist.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Riyo laughed when she heard her lover call her by her rank instead of her real name. "You do know that we're both alone, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know, Senator," he teased, making Riyo chuckled softly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stroked his cheeks gently with her soft fingers as she leaned closer, brushing her lips onto his. Fox's lips curved upwards as he closed his eyes, dipping his tongue into her mouth. She savoured every taste of his lips as he pushed her slightly on her desk, holding one of her thighs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her heart skipped a beat as she buckled her left knee on his lips, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. <em>Shouldn't you be focused on your work right now?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo pulled her lips away from Fox as she glanced at his dark, hazelnut eyes. "Is there something wrong, Senator?" Fox asked, his hands still on her waist.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She shook her head. "I'm alright, Fox. There's just too much work."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see," he frowned. "Sorry if I disturbed you, Senator."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She giggled as she lifted her toes and reached for his cheeks, giving a kiss. "You don't have to apologize, Fox. It's nice to take a break once in a while."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," he whispered in her ears as he brushed his lips on her neck. Riyo laughed as she playfully pushed him away. "Oh, Fox, stop it," she begged, trying to suppress her laughter. "You're turning me on right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's the whole point, Senator," he gave a wink, before kissing on her neck again, hoping to get a reaction from his secret lover. <em>I should be protecting her right now, not making out with her. Still, it's not like the Chancellor's here to stop me right now.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's been four days since the Chancellor was found dead in his penthouse. The Coruscant Guard, including Fox, was in charge of the investigation along with the Jedi Council. He ordered extra security around his office and his residence, hoping to prevent anyone else from finding out the truth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>If the news broke out, the Republic would be gone. Riyo doesn't need to know about this. I have to keep her in the dark, along with the other senators.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is everything all right, Fox?" she wondered, noticing her lover's eyes staring outside her wide window, overlooking the humongous skyscrapers and the hovercars and ships flying in their lanes, ensuring smooth traffic. Fox blinked his eyes twice and pulled her closer into his arms, giving her a passionate kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She welcomed his kiss as she brushed her fingers on the side of his hair, which was slowly graying. He slowly slid his arms down towards her hips, lifting her up, her knees curled around his. She let out a soft gasp as she pushed him on the floor, laying on top of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Woah, Senator," he exclaimed, massaging her scalp. "I don't think this is the right place to be doing it right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who says that I want to do it with you right now, Fox?" she grinned, before resting her head on his chest. His cheeks turned red as he sat up, pulling her onto his lap.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"This is only the beginning," he teased, as he rubbed her back and nuzzled on her shoulder, which was covered with her burgundy robe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She chuckled as she got up, dusting the middle of her robe. "Hey, Fox," she spoke, resting on her seat. "I have something to ask."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is it, Senator?" he asked, standing behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders, massaging it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you know where the Chancellor is?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His face changed, his brows furrowed and his lips tightened. <em>Fuck, she's asking me where he is. What do I tell her?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's been four days since I last saw him. There's a lot of bills that need to be passed, and we need him in the Senate right now to speed up the process."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Should I tell her the truth, or should I lie to her?</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I had a lot of paperwork which is overdue with the Chancellor. If I don't send this, he'll give me a long lecture in his office."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>If I tell her, I'll give her a huge fright but if I lie, she'll hate me forever. Think, Fox, think. What do I tell her about the Chancellor?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fox," she called out, waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm here, Riyo," he snapped himself back to reality, clearing his throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, good. Were you listening to me about Chancellor Palpatine? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded. "Yes, Senator. I was listening to you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you know his wheerabouts? It's been days now and it's urgent that I need to see him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"To be honest, Senator, I have no idea where he is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lies.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really? Isn't protecting the Chancellor part of your job description as a Coruscant Guard? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You should answer her, Fox. Can't keep a lady waiting.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is, Senator, but I only protect him when he's in this building or when he's on a diplomatic mission outside Coruscant. Anywhere else, he has his personal guards around him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It's true. I didn't protect him in his penthouse and because of that, he was killed. I'll find whoever did that and bring him or her to justice.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo could only let out a sigh when she heard Fox's statement. <em>Looks like I'll have to wait a little longer for the Chancellor to show up and read my reports. Well, on the bright side, at least I have a legitimate excuse for him.</em> "I understand, Fox," she gave a slight smile, squeezing both his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I should go now," Fox leaned in and pressed his lips on her blue forehead. "Can't keep my men waiting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll see you tonight?" she walked him to the door. He put on his helmet and gave a nod as the door opened in front of him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Yup, I'll see you tonight, love."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Standing in the corner of the hallway, Anakin and Ahsoka were glancing at the Coruscanti view, holding their datapad. The 16 years old Padawan shifted her head towards her master, her eyebrows curved downwards. "Is something bothering you, Master?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin let out a sigh of frustration, his hands crossed. "It's been days since the Chancellor was killed," he spoke, in a soft yet harsh tone. "We've been searching for his office and his home back and forth and so far, we've found nothing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure if we checked again, we'll probably find something new," Ahsoka told him, trying to calm her Master. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But we've been through those places over and over again, Ahsoka and there was nothing that the killer has left behind."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, come on, Anakin," she placed her hands on his shoulders. "We could double-check his office again. After all, there's no harm in that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rolled his eyes, holding himself back from exploding. "We should be finding his killer, not searching for more clues."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka frowned as she stared at Anakin, sensing his inner turmoil. "I know you and the Chancellor are good friends, Anakin. I know that he's like a father to you since you were a little boy, but without any important evidence, we may never find the killer."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gave a nod, curving his lips slightly upwards.<em> I guess there's no harm done in double-checking his office again. After all, I'm sure there's something Ahsoka and I have missed.</em> "Alright Ahsoka, we'll do that tonight, okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grinned, swinging her right arm. "Now that's what I'm talking about, Skyguy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin pushed her shoulders slightly, letting out a soft chuckle. "Just make sure you don't let the other Senators in, alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I promise," she nodded, guarding her arms behind her. "Besides, it's not like Padmé would tell anybody about the Chancellor's death."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He beamed up when Ahsoka mentioned his wife's name. Beautiful and intelligent, he remembers reuniting with the Naboo senator two years ago when he was assigned to protect her from her assassin. She reminded him of an Angel from the moon of Iago when she first showed up in Watto's shop back in Tatooine. Even after 10 years have passed, she still looked as good as ever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know Padmé wouldn't tell anyone about our investigation," he said, his smile grew wider. "I wasn't mad when you told her about her, you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed in relief when she heard Anakin's statement. "Thank goodness for that. I won't be able to forgive myself if you're mad at me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled as he noticed his former master, Obi-Wan approaching them. "Master," he waved his hand. "How are you today?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I'm alright," he lied, covering up his worries about the twins. "I was just taking a walk, that's all." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin raised his eyebrows. It's obvious that Obi-Wan is hiding something from him. "Is something bothering you, Master?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Should I tell them about Eva and Lira or should I wait until they show up in the Temple? </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm just thinking about the girls, that's all," he uttered the truth or at least half of it. Anakin smiled when his master mentioned Eva and Lira. The 12-year-old twin sisters were quite close to him, especially the younger one, Eva. When he first her, she was cowering behind Master Kenobi while hugging her tooka doll named Stripes. But as he spent more time with her, he found her sweet and gentle who loves drawing with crayons and reads a lot, just like Obi-Wan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, well, what about them, master? I haven't seen them for the whole day."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His heart stopped for a moment when Anakin told him that. <em>He hasn't seemed them the whole day? Should I panic or should I just stay calm and wait for them to come back to the Temple?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When was the last you saw the twins?" he questioned, hoping not to panicked his apprentice. Anakin and Ahsoka tilted their heads upwards and stroked their chins simultaneously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If I recall, I saw them running around the corridors with their toys," Anakin recalled. "They were playing cowboys and princesses."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Seems like a normal day for them. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see," he nodded, placing his hands on his well-trimmed beard. "Well, that's good to hear."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka glanced at Obi-Wan, her eyes squinted. "And why do you ask, master?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Uh-oh, looks like Ahsoka noticed. What do I tell her?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm just wondering, that's all," he answered, giving her a smile. "I've been so occupied with the Chancellor's death that I hardly noticed about their well-being."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin let out a small laugh. "Master, you do know that Master Doyvesky and Tori is taking care of them, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>That doesn't stop the girls from wondering outside the Temple, though. And what's worse, they didn't even tell us or leave a note in their quarters. This is unlike the twins at all</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course they are, Anakin. But still, I can't help but worry about them, that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Relax, Master. They'll be fine. Right now, we should focus on the Chancellor's death instead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan gave a nod as he excused himself, walking towards his quarters.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deflecting the blaster shots from the battle droids, the red-skinned Jedi was standing in front of the 666th Battalion, who were shooting from behind. Their commander, Odd Eye, stood beside him as she shot them with her dual DC-17 blaster pistol. "Ouija," she called one of her men. "Stand-by those explosives."</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," Ouija replied, holding an explosive in his hand, waiting to toss it. "Just tell me when to throw it, Commander."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait," she raised one of her hand, as she continued to blast the droids beside her, while kicking one of the B1's blaster in his hand. Ouija took a deep breath as the explosives continued to beep. "Anytime, Commander," his hand shook.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just a little longer, Ouija," she assured him, blasting a Super Battle Droid, or an SBD. He felt sweat pouring from his forehead as he watched the bomb ticking in his hands. "Now can I throw it, Commander?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pulled out one of the droid's heads with her bare hands as she blasted another one behind her, giving a nod at one of her men. "Yes, you may throw it now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ouija raised his fists as he threw the explosives towards a wave of battle droids, leaving a huge explosion in the field. Odd Eye signaled the rest of her men to attack the enemy. Erhan sliced the droids in half while Odd Eye tackled the droids with her arms, then shooting them down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her second-in-command, ARC Trooper Tarot fired continuously with his Z-6 rotary blasters, making them drop like flies. "Eat lasers, you fucking clankers," he laughed, twirling around the large, green field which was surrounded with palm trees. Ron, Hermione and Potter laughed along as they fired at the SBDs while shielding themselves from their blasts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Erhan lifted the droids in the air and crushed them with the Force, clearing the way for his men. Draco and Neville gave a nod to their Zeltron general and headed forward into the battlefield when they noticed droidekas rolling in the battlefield. "We have rollies inbound," Draco informed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ready those droid poppers," Odd Eye ordered them. Draco and Neville gave a small salute to their lavender-armoured commander as they grabbed their droid poppers and tossed them gently, deactivating the droids. Erhan lifted one of the droidekas and let it rolled towards its comrades, knocking them down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, General," said Salem, opening his fire at the Separatist army. "Don't mention it, Salem," he winked, as he defended his men from blaster fires. He took a quick glance at Odd Eye, who was fighting the B1s that was surrounding her. "Be careful, Commander," he expressed his worries towards his lover.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odd Eyes chuckled underneath her helmet as she managed to take down the surrounding droids around her. "I'll be fine, General," she addressed him formally. "I should be asking you the same."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He let out a laugh as he sliced a large tree with his green lightsabers, letting it fall and crushing the remaining droid army. "We're all clear, Commander," he smiled, as Odd Eye sighed in relief, taking off her helmet, revealing a dark-skinned woman with black, curly hair and white streaks. "Thank goodness."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt her head spinning as the metallic smell in the air filled her nose, making her place her hand on her torso. The medic, Sabrina approached her and held her hand. "Are you alright, Commander?" he asked, concerned. Odd Eye shook her head as she kneeled near a palm tree and threw up. "Oh my gosh," he panicked, rubbing her back. "What happened to you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know," she wiped her mouth. "I feel so dizzy all of a sudden."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Erhan approached her and helped her out, laying her on the med bed. "When did you feel like your head was spinning?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This morning," she shrugged, rubbing her head. He let out a sigh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well, Commander?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not a big deal, General. Besides, it's my duty to fight with my men."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"With all due respect, Commander, you're not well to lead the fight right now,  he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You need to rest."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odd Eye let out a groan as Erhan's comlink beeped. "Hold on for a moment," he stood up as he answered his comlink. "Any luck, Dahlia?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wish I could say yes, Erhan but right now, we're being overrun by the Separatist at the beach," she shouted through her comm, as she heard one of her men screaming. "We could use your help right now, you dingus."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're on our way, Lia, just hang in there," he hung up, gesturing to Tarot. "You'll be leading us, Lieutenant."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odd Eye grumbled as she stood up, wearing her helmet. "Cancel that order, General. I'm alright now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rolled his eyes and grabbed her left hand. "You just spewed a few minutes ago, Commander."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And now I'm alright, General," she stretched herself. "Now come on, we have to help General Valentinia at the beach."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighed in frustration as he watched Odd Eye gather the rest of her troops and head to the beach, their blasters loaded. <em>Once she makes up her mind, it's difficult to convince her otherwise. Goodness, Odd Eye, why do you have to give me a heart attack all the time?</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sitting next to each other underneath a large tree in the park, Tori, Rex, and Cody were indulging in their ice-cream as they felt the cool, crisp breeze around them. "It's a nice day today," she licked her strawberry ice-cream with her tongue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I agree," Cody gave a nod, watching the blood orange leaves falling from the trees. "Nothing like a relaxing day when we're just sitting here, eating our ice-cream."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori chuckled. "We should do this all the time, you know," she sighed, leaning against the bark of the tree, watching the children running around in the playground, screaming in joy. "The girls would have love to tag along."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right, of course they would," Rex rolled his eyes, licking off the vanilla ice-cream on his fingers. "By the way, how are those kids?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're doing fine, I guess," she shrugged, spreading out her legs. "I haven't talked to them for days, actually."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cody's eyes widened as he glanced at Tori. "What do you mean you haven't talked to your kids for days?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, they haven't answered my calls. Every time I call them, they seem to ignore it. It's unlike them to ignore my calls, you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rex stroked his chin as he tightened his lips. "Yeah, that is strange, actually," he commented. "Did you contact General Kenobi about this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She bobbed her head. "Yeah, he told me that Eva and Lira are at the Temple, playing around with each other."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sounds a lot like General Young alright," he let out a chuckle, rubbing her back. "Just don't dwell too much on them, alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed, as her hands began to shake. "I'll do my best, Rexster," she held her chest. "I'll do my best."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cody squeezed her trembling hands and leaned closer to her. "Relax, Tor. It'll be alright. The girls will be alright, okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What if something bad happened to them, vod?" she felt her heart drumming louder. "What if they wandered out of the Temple and someone just kidnapped them? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Easy there, Princess," Rex continued to rubbed her back, hoping to calm his sister down. "They'll be fine. Besides, they have General Doyvesky to watch them over, am I right? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could only nod as she watched her ice-cream melt on her fingers, making it sticky. "Not in a mood for ice-cream anymore?" Cody asked. She shook her head, not saying anything to him.<em> Why do I feel something bad is going to happen to the girls? </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rex snickered as he happily snatched Tori's melted ice-cream from her hand, stuffing the whole cone inside his mouth. Cody gave him a death glare as he tried to comfort Tori but Rex just ignored it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Try not to choke on your stupidity, Rex," Cody scolded him. He stuck his tongue out, before he let out a cough. Tori shifted her head to her vod'ika and hit his back a couple of times, bursting in laughter. "You're too late."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He could only slapped his forehead as he watched Tori grab Rex by the neck, trying to make him spit out the ice-cream cone. He held onto her grip as he managed to cough it out, landing on the grass. Cody winced as he approached his two vod'ika, placing both hands on his hips. <em>Those two idiots can't even sit still just for one kriffing day.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Better now, Rex?" he asked, in a sarcastic tone. He nodded. "Yeah, thanks to Princess here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori knocked his head and crossed her arms. "I saved your live, you dumb bitch!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was doing fine until you tried to choke me to death," he retorted, knocking her head back. Tori snorted. "Well, karma's a bitch, Rex. I mean, who told you to eat my ice-cream? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You say you weren't in the mood for ice-cream."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did I say you could eat it, dumbass?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cody groaned as he rubbed his temples. "Could you two cut it out? You both are irritating me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori pouted her lips as she pushed Rex on the ground, letting his vanilla ice-cream slipped from his hand. Rex screamed as he watched his dessert laying on the grass, melting into a puddle. "You monster," he cried out. "How could you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like I said, Rexster," Tori laughed at him, poking his cheek. "Karma's a bitch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rex stood up and lunged at Tori, yanking her curly, bobbed hair. She could only yelp in pain as she kicked him in the groin, choking him between her legs. Cody pulled both of their arms as he noticed some civilians gawking at them. "Let me go," Tori grumbled, as she and Rex were dragged away from the park.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I asked just for one peaceful day," Cody spoke, in a harsh tone "Just one fucking peaceful day."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She started it first," Rex pointed at her, making Tori kicked him in the shin. "Oh please, I was doing fine until you ate my ice-cream."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yeah? You made me drop my ice-cream."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cody could only sigh as he watched Tori and Rex arguing with each other like pesky, little brats. "I don't care who started first but you two just embarrassed me in front of everyone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She rolled her eyes as she shifted her focus towards Cody. "Oh, vod. Don't pretend that fight between you and Wolfy didn't happen in 79's."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rex burst into laughter, covering his mouth. "Oh yeah, I remember that. You were playing cards with him and then you lost. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And then you called him a fucking cheater," Tori added, suppressing her giggles. "It was so hilarious that Rex and I recorded the whole fight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cody's face turned beet red as they were laughing together, shielding his face with his hands. "Oh my goodness, you two. That was one time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh really?" Rex raised his eyebrows. "What about that time when Wolffe caught staring at you back when we were cadets and you threatened to kill him?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. Codes, what about that, huh?" Tori gave a huge smug at her ori'vod. Cody chuckled along as he gave a light punch on her shoulder. "Let's head back to our barrack."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori gave a nod, as she felt her gut twisting inside her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As the sun began to sat on the horizon, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano walked out of the Senate elevator and bowed at Commander Fox and his men, who were guarding his office. "We're here to conduct an investigation at the Chancellor's office," he showed his identity card to the Commander.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox scanned their IDs with his eyes and handed it back to them. "This way, General," he spoke, gesturing Yves and Lip to open Palpatine's office door, letting them inside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Commander," Ahsoka gave a nod to him, as she took a step inside the large office, with it's a wall painted in wine red. "I'll go check his desk," she suggested to her master.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin nodded. "Alright, I'll inspect the whole room."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll be outside if you need anything, General," Fox informed, as he walked out of the Chancellor's room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Putting on her gloves, she began to crouch underneath the table and took out a UV light, flashing it on the carpet. Small shoe prints appeared on the carpet, leading her underneath the vents.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>This is new,</em> Ahsoka stroked her fingers, as she crawled out from his desk, finding more of them all over the floor. <em>I don't recall seeing those during our first investigation.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin flashed his light on top of the ceiling, noticing the screws on the vent were loose. The vents were sealed tightly the last time we were here. <em>Did someone break in recently?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She opened the drawers, only to find nothing but small hand prints underneath the purple light, making her eyes widen. She opened the other drawers and found the same thing as well. <em>Where are those files? They were supposed to be inside. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is something wrong, Snips?" Anakin wondered, noticing more hand prints on the seats. She nodded. "Hey Anakin, this drawer is supposed to empty, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He checked every content inside those drawers and tightened his lips, his brows furrowed. "No, they were supposed to be files inside here. Where did they go? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's what I've been wondering as well," she shrugged, telling herself to calm down. "Why are those drawers empty?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Also, where did those hand prints come from?" Anakin shone his UV light towards the vent. "And those footprints as well? Whose was it? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought this section is supposed to be off-limits."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is, actually," Anakin clenched his fist. "Someone's trying to cover their tracks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She chuckled. If that's the case, then he or she is doing a terrible job at it. "Maybe, maybe not. We'll have to look at the security feed," she's pointing at the cameras hanging on the ceiling. Anakin gave a nod to his apprentice and walked out of the office, bowing to Fox. "Any problems, General?" he asked, guarding his arms behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Was there anyone in this room?" Anakin asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, sir," denied Fox, shaking his head. "The whole room has been empty for the whole day. No one was seen entering or leaving this room, sir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There were new evidence suggesting that there was someone breaking in through the ventilation system," Ahsoka showed his the pictures she took a moment ago. "We need you to show us the security feed so that we can find our culprit as soon as possible."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox found himself tongue-tied.<em> Someone entering the Chancellor's office without his knowledge? Kriff, Fox. Why didn't you check it earlier? The state of the Republic is hanging in the balance right now and if we don't do something about it, it will crumble.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," he answered Ahsoka, gesturing Yves and Lip to stand guard. "Don't let anyone in."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Commander," Yves and Lip replied in unison. The Commander of the Coruscant Guard led the two of them inside the elevator, pressing the button. As the door slid shut, the three of them stood there, not saying a word to each other as the elevator moved downwards when it made a stop on one of the floors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The elevator door opened, revealing a brunette woman in blue robes. Anakin could only smile as he saw her entering, standing between him and Ahsoka. "Senator Amidala," he bowed slightly, as the door closed. "How are you today?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Padmé's lips curved upwards as she glanced warmly at her husband, rubbing her pregnant womb underneath her robes. "I'm alright, General Skywalker," she replied, maintaining the formality between them. "Any update on the Chancellor's death?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka gave a nod. "We've found footprints and hand prints in his office just now," she informed her, much to Fox's dismay. <em>Senator Amidala knew about the Chancellor's death as well? </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really? But I thought his office was off-limit at the moment."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's what we thought as well," Anakin showed her the holopicture, making Padmé covered her mouth and gasped. "Those footprints are quite small, actually," she pointed out. "It's looks like it belonged to a child or something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We can't be sure yet, Senator," Fox joined in. "That's why I'm taking General Skywalker and Commander Tano to the security room to get more answers."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The elevator stopped at the 1000th floor and Anakin, Ahsoka, and Fox stepped out of the elevator. Padmé waved at them, with a sweet smile on her face. "I'll see you soon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gave a nod as the door closed in front of him, and followed the Commander into the security centre, with Eren and Jay stationed inside the room. They both noticed their superior officers and stood up, giving a salute. "Commander," Eren spoke, acknowledging his presence. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eren," Fox gave a nod to him. "General Skywalker and Commander Tano would like to see the footage of the Chancellor's office."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right away, Commander," Jay replied, as he clicked on the security camera from the Chancellor's office, showing his office empty. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Could you rewind it, please?" Anakin asked politely. Jay bobbed his head and rewound the tapes at a slow speed. He and Ahsoka watched as they tried to observe any movements inside the office, only to find nothing. <em>Come on,</em> Anakin takes a deep breath. <em>There's got to be something.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sensed her master's impatience as she stared at the screen, crossing her fingers. Eren let out a sigh as he stopped the tape, glancing at the General and the Commander. "Sorry, sir," he apologized. "So far, there was no one in the Chancellor's office. Like the Commander said, no one is allowed inside, sir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Strangely, Anakin squinted his eyes, his eyes glued to the screen. <em>If no one broke into the office, then how did those footprints and hand prints show up in the first place?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll excuse ourselves," Ahsoka bowed to them. "Thank your for your cooperation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just doing our job, sir," Eren saluted to her, as he watched his superiors leaving the security centre. Ahsoka and Anakin headed inside the lift and bowed at Fox. "Thanks for your help, Commander," Anakin smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No problem, sir," he replied. "I'll let you know if we found anything suspicious inside the Chancellor's office."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Commander," said Ahsoka, as the elevator door closed. Fox sighed as he headed to the staff elevator, pressing the button. <em>Who the haran would break into the Chancellor's office and why? Someone has to be clever and short enough to fit inside the ventilation system and sneak out of the building undetected. Who would have done such things and what are their motives?</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Placing a bomb on the Separatist tanks, Dahlia Valentinia raced away towards the trenches and jumped inside, covering her ears. The tank exploded, with debris flying all over the beach. The Pantoran Jedi Knight shielded her men from the sharp object as she climbed out from the trenches, which was dug along the beach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The commander of the 197th Battalion, Gowon blasted the battle droids with her twin pistols as she noticed more tanks deployed from the air, firing in their direction. "Mina," she called out, pulling one of the droid's head. Two of the clone troopers glanced at her, responding to their superior officer. "Yes, Commander?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed. <em>I forgot there were two Minas in this battalion. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"ARC Trooper Mina," Gowon corrected herself. "We need to get rid of those tanks as soon as possible."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brown-coloured tank fired torpedoes at the front lines, making the troopers scream in pain. "The sooner will be good, Lieutenant!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, general," she saluted, running towards Beetle, who was blasting the battle droids in the front lines. "Ready those rocket launchers," she barked her orders to him. "We need to get rid of the tanks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Lieutenant," he gave a nod, as he grabbed a large, rocket launcher hanging around him and aimed for one of tanks. "Just tell me when."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dahlia deflected the blaster fires as Gowon and the rest of the battalions continued firing, making the enemy drop like flies. Beetle took a deep breath and pulled the trigger with his fingertips, letting the missiles fly towards the tanks. Dahlia watched as she gestured her men to take cover behind the trenches, closing their ears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A great gush of flames rose in the air as the ground began to shatter around them, with particles of sand and dust blinding their vision. Gowon leaned against Dahlia's shoulders as she wrapped her arms around her tightly. They sat there for a few minutes, their Eden green armour soiled with dust. "Is it over yet?" the other Mina asked, holding Sejeong's hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gowon stood up and took a peek, noticing the battlefield, now engulfed in flames. The remains of their comrades and the enemy droids were lying against the pearly white sand, which was now covered in blood. The sun still shone and the wind still blew, but the surrounding area was quiet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Jedi got out from the trenches and approached one of her troops, taking off his helmet. Roulette, she frowned, gently stroking his cheek.<em> He just got assigned to us a few hours ago. So eager to fight with his brothers and sisters. He was wounded tightly when he was deployed from Kamino. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"General," Gowon called her from behind. "We have a few survivors."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed in relief and stood up, her hands still gripped on Roulette's helmet. She walked towards her medic, Hana, who was tending her injured brothers-in-arm. "General," Hana saluted, bandaging Nygma's arms. Dahlia bobbed her head to Hana as she kneels beside him, squeezing his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"General," he stuttered, tears rolling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I should have acted sooner."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dahlia shushed him as she closed her eyes, reaching out through the Force. Nygma's deep wound on his face slowly sealed together, leaving a mild scar. She then opened her eyes and looked at him, who sat up on his med bed. "Better now, Nygma?" she asked. "I'm alright, General," he said, thanking her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her lips curved upwards as she watched him joined by his brothers and sisters, who embraced him in a hug. As she headed to the other injured troops, she heard the engine roaring above her, flying towards her coordinates. <em>Shit, those must be the Separatist ships!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everybody, take cover!" she shouted, as she ignited her green lightsaber. "Yes, General," Gowon acknowledged, gesturing her men to head to the trenches and hurry. "Are you coming along, General?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Pantoran shook her head as she began to crouched on the ground and leaped on top of the Separatist fighters, much to her commander's dismay. <em>Has Lia gone mad?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Commander, what do we do now?" Bouncy asked, peering from the trenches. Gowon could only lift her shoulders as she joined her men in the deep trenches, hiding themselves from their enemies. "We'll have to trust the General, for now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Poking her saber through the engine, she let the vulture droids blew up into the sky as she hopped onto another one, slashing it into pieces. She did the same with the next vulture droid, and another, and another, until there were no more droids left flying in the sky. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Okay, I didn't think this through,</em> she held her breath, landing gracefully on the jungle floor, only to find herself standing in the middle of the battlefield. The SBDs opened fire at her direction, prompting her to shield herself with a lightsaber. She took a few steps backwards as she destroyed a couple of droids in the process, hiding behind the rocks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, Lia," Erhan waved at her, standing beside her, while protecting the 66th Battalion. "I'm so glad you could join the party."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let out a chuckle as she did the same as him. "We were waiting for you in the beach. Where were you? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"In case you forget, Lia, this island covered 2000 square feet (1.86 a), which is equivalent to the distance from the Jedi Temple to Level 100 on Coruscant so in short, it'll take us hours to reach you and your men."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now it's not a good time to be talking about geography and math, Han," she shouted, as she lifted a couple of droids in the air and crushed them into bits, making them fly against their comrades. The Zeltron Jedi could only roll his eyes as he threw his lightsaber at a palm tree, letting it crush the droid army. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>What a show off,</em> she bared her teeth as she bolted in their direction and twisted around like a tornado, slicing the droids in halves. Erhan snorted as he used the Force to topple the tanks upside down, dusting his hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What an amateur move," Dahlia commented, as she lifted both palm trees in the air, crashing onto their enemy, defeating them. He let out a yawn as she gave a smirk, nudging his elbows. "Looks like I win, again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We had it under control, Lia," he stuck her tongue out. "Until you showed up and ruined the party."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're just jealous that I became a Jedi Master while you were stuck as a Jedi Knight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever, having a Padawan depletes your life energy anyways," he nudged back, noticing Odd Eye in the corner, throwing up. Dahlia winced as she looked away in disgust. "You should go check on your girlfriend."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I could say the same to you," he nodded, referring about Gowon.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stepping inside the briefing room, Anakin and Ahsoka bowed to Master Yoda and Mace Windu as they stood beside Obi-Wan, staring at the holographic table. The auburn-haired Jedi Master glanced at the two of them, giving them a tense look. "How did it go?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin sighed as he plugged in his datapad, revealing the pictures Ahsoka took from the Chancellor's office. "From what we found in the Chancellor's office, it was a surprise to be sure," Anakin spoke, showing them the footprints he found earlier on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I agree," Mace Windu studied the footprints. "Based on your report, this is new. Could you elaborate more about these footprints you found, Master Skywalker? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Those footprints and hand prints did not appear when we first investigated the Chancellor's office, Master Windu," he explained. "But when we checked again, we found these all over his office."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We believed that someone is trying to cover his or her tracks," Ahsoka added. "Our suspect broke in through the ventilation system and stole some classified files from his office."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yoda stroked his wrinkly, green chin as he turned his head towards Obi-Wan, who was glancing at the hologram. "More to say, Master Kenobi, hmm?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan pressed a button on the holotable, revealing more pictures of the exact same footprints and hand prints he found inside Palpatine's residence. "These prints weren't there during our first investigation but when I checked again, they were here, all over the carpet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka let out a soft gasp. "Was there anything stolen from his house?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Unfortunately, yes," he gave a nod, showing a picture of the safe, which revealed a quarter of credits stole, along with a few files from the bookshelves. "They were here during our first investigation, but it was stolen when we took another look. I'm surprised our thief only stolen a couple of credits, though."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How many credits was stolen from the safe, Master Kenobi?" she asked, her eyes grew wider. "Apparently, it was a few hundreds he or she has stolen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I would be more worried about the classified files," the bald Jedi pointed out. "If those files were leaked, the public will wreak havoc."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That is the last thing we want to happen, Anakin nodded slightly, as he took a closer look at the footprints they've found during their second investigation. "I noticed those footprints looks quite small."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I noticed that as well," Obi-Wan stroked his beard, zooming the picture closer. "Who do you think it belongs to, Anakin?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Judging by the size, it looks like it belonged to a child."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>At least, according to Padmé. Why would a child wants to steal some classified files from the Chancellor? I understand that they would steal some credits but files? They'll get bored when they read the first page.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe, maybe not. We don't know for sure. Tell me, Anakin, did you check the security feed? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Master, but we didn't found anyone entering the office."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's true, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka agreed. "We've watched the tapes numerous time but so far, there was nothing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm, scary, this is," Yoda stood there, hiding his worries. "Clever, this thief is. Trace his or her path, we must. The answer, we will find, to the Chancellor's murder."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>He has a point,</em> Obi-Wan pondered. <em>We'll have to find the thief if we want to know more about the Chancellor's death. Maybe he or she would know more than all of us combined</em>. "I agree, Master Yoda. What's the plan now? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Search the ventilation system," Mace suggested, showing the interior of the Senate building. "We need to know how did the thief break into the Chancellor's office without getting spotted."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin bobbed his head. "Yes, Master."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dismissed, all of you are," Yoda told them. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan bowed deeply at them and walked out of the briefing room, only to find Vanya waiting for them, with a huge frown on her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Vanya," he waved, as he approached her. "Any news about the twins?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She took a deep breath and squeezed both of his hands, holding back her tears in her dark eyes. "Obi-Wan," she spoke, she felt a tremor in her hands. "The girls aren't in their quarters."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin and Ahsoka took a quick glanced at each other and turned to Vanya. "What are you talking about, Master Doyvesky?" she asked, one of her eyebrows raised. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lira and Eva," she told them. "They haven't returned to their quarters yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His heart stopped as Vanya stated that. <em>What's going on here? </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you mean Eva and Lira haven't returned, Master Doyvesky?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The girls have gone missing, okay?" she broke into tears. "They're not here at the Temple."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gone? Ahsoka's jaws dropped. <em>What is happening right now? First, the Chancellor was killed, and now, Eva and Lira are gone? Has the universe gone mad?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan gently caressed her cheeks, wiping her tears away. "Did you try to contact them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head, placing her hand on his. "There was no answer."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin's eyebrows drooped as he took out his comlink, hoping Eva would answer. "Eva, come in, are you there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were no replies. "Eva, are you there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka took out hers and reached out to the older twin, her fingers crossed. "Lira, where are you? Can you hear me? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still, no one answered. She looked out at the navy blue sky outside and sighed. <em>Oh, girls? What kind of trouble have you both gotten yourself into again?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They didn't answer their comlink, Master Doyvesky."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Please don't tell me something bad happened to them,</em> Obi-Wan bit his lips as his heart palpitated. <em>There are too many things on our trays right now.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Vanya, contact Commander Tori. She knows the girls more than all of us do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Of course, she does. She always looks after them whenever they're on the battlefield or back home.</em> "I'll do that, Obi-Wan. But what about you? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll look around the Temple, in case they showed up," he answered, giving a nod to Anakin and Ahsoka. "Otherwise, we'll have to file them under the missing person case."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Master Kenobi," she bowed deeply, as she walked away from them. He turned to Ahsoka and Anakin and looked around him as he leaned closer to them. "You two should check on the ventilation system in the Senate Building," he whispered. "I'll watch the Temple."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin's fist clenched. "But Master, what about the girls? We should be looking for them as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know you want to help, Anakin, but right now, you have a job to do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's right, Master," Ahsoka placed her hand on his shoulder. "We should focus on the Chancellor first. The Republic is at stake if we don't act soon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>As much as I want to disagree, she's right. We have to find the person who killed my good friend before things blow out of proportion.</em> "Alright, Master. We'll get on with our tasks," he told him. "But we're finding the girls once we're done."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fair enough," he crossed his arms. "May the Force be with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Looking through her datapad, Riyo sighed as she reads through her reports made for Chancellor Palpatine. <em>Where is he?</em> She thought, reading her report on the votes for the refugee crisis in Onderon. <em>This vote needs to go through or the issue will still persist. We can't afford to wait any longer. We need to act now.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She laid on her torso and began to type her speech, hoping to pass the time. She stretched her neck upwards as she reached for her back, rubbing circles around it. <em>I am Riyo Chuchi, Senator of Pantora. No, that's not right. Greetings, Chancellor. Ugh, this sounds stupid. I'll have to think for a moment about my speech for the Senate.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Typing a couple of words on her datapad, she sat up straight on her velvet, red couch and reached for her glass of water on her coffee table, taking a few sips. She cleared her throat and stood up, imagining herself in a room full of Senators, representing from every planet under the Republic's banner. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am Senator Riyo Chuchi, representing my planet, Pantora, " she began to speak, before groaning in frustration. <em>Surely, you can do better than that, Riyo. You've spoken in the Senate thousands of times, and yet, you still couldn't get it right.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and started all over again. "I am Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, here to give a speech about the refugee crisis in Onderon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nope, it's bad. Terrible, Riyo. <em>It sounds a lot like a teenager making a speech rather than a mature adult. I'll have to rewrite this again.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She slouched on top of the couch and laid on her back, resting her legs on the edge when she heard her front door open, making her lips curve into a smile. "You're a little late, Fox."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Commander chuckled as he removed his helmet and placed it on the coffee table. "Sorry, Riyo. Got held back at work."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What kind of work, Fox?" she wondered, placing her datapad aside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Good question, Riyo. What kind of work was I assigned to? Well, I was assisting General Skywalker and Commander Tano with the Chancellor's death. Apparently, someone stole some classified files from his office.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fox?" she waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>You better answer the lady, Fox, or she'll be suspicious.</em> "Yes, I'm here, Riyo," he answered, squeezing her hand and kissing her fingers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She giggled softly as she glanced at her lover, who was resting her hand on his scarred cheek. "You haven't answered my question, dear."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I had a lot of paperwork to manage, he lied, his eyelids looking at the other side of the living room. <em>Really, Fox? That's what you could think of right now? Surely, you can make up a better lie, like how you always have back in Kamino.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What kind of paperwork?" she slid herself on the couch, leaning closer to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What kind of paperwork do you ask for? Well, I had to file one about the thief who sabotaged the crime scene, my love. Apparently, he or she broke into the Chancellor's office through the vents. Why do you ask?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, it's the usual," he told her, hiding his nervous tone. "Casualties report, a daily report in the Senate, you name it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She chuckled as she climbed onto his lap, facing him. "Are you nervous, my love?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>You got me there, Riyo.</em> "Nervous, of course not," he laughed along, placing his hands on her waist. "Why would I be, my dear?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh nothing," she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, buckling her knees around his hips. "I just have a feeling, that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His shoulder slumped as he stared at Riyo, who was burying her face in his chest.<em> How long can I keep up with this lie? She deserved to know the truth about the Chancellor's death. If Senator Amidala knows about it, so should Riyo.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo noticed her lover's eyes fixed on the floor, making her snap her finger. <em>Is something occupying Fox's mind? He doesn't seem to be himself.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm alright, love," Fox snapped back to reality, closing the space between them and pressed his lips against her, dipping his tongue. Her eyes widened for a moment, before closing them and melting into his embrace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He continued to lock lips with her as he trailed his fingers underneath her skirt, squeezing her blue thighs. She could only let out a moan as she felt his other hand zipping off her top, revealing her wine red brassiere. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled as she helped him took off his top armour and his black top, revealing his muscular body, painted with more scars and old wounds. Pinning her against the couch, he brushed his lips on her neck as she hummed in pleasure, massaging the scalp of his curly locks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox continued to trail his lips on her breast, letting her bra straps loose over her shoulder. He grinned as he unclipped her bra off her, tossing it on the floor. As she felt his soft lips tickling her chest, she let her fingers draw imaginary lines all over his bare back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She allowed his hands on her skirt as he slowly unloosened it, revealing her black, cotton bloomers. He pressed her thighs and kissed her passionately, feeling her warmth all over him.<em> She's such a goddess right now. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo could only whimper as she flipped them around, laying on top of him. "Hope you don't mind," she panted, as she gave a bite on his broad shoulder, leaving a mark on him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He groaned in pleasure as he stroked her soft, lilac hair with one hand while rubbing circles with the other, his lips fondling on her neck. "This is good," she cried out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We haven't even started, love," he chuckled, as he took off the other half of his clone armour and his black trousers, wearing only his white boxers. Holding her by her rear, he got up and carried the Pantoran Senator like a bride, heading towards her bedroom. Riyo could only giggle as she gripped her arms around her shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he placed her on her comfortable bed, he reached for her drawer and grabbed a packet of condoms and lube. "Mind if you turned around?" he asked, giving her a wink. "Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, if you know what you mean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright then," she turned around, covering herself with her thick blanket. "I won't look."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few minutes, he laid beside her and covered themselves underneath the blanket, dominating her. Locking lips with each other, she wrapped her arms around him as he rocked his hips against her at a delicate pace, making her moan inside his lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He continued to do so as he let her underwear slipped, leaving her naked. He moved her hands on his boxer, giving her a grin. "It's all yours," he whispered in her ears. She nodded as she removed his boxers, letting him pushed himself inside her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let her fingers intertwined with his as she wailed, closing her eyes.  Grabbing her by her hips, he leaned towards her and kissed her cheeks. "You feeling okay?" he asked, starting to move his hips up and down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is good," she replied, as she kissed him back on his lips. He continued to kiss her, adding more of his devotion towards her as he moved his hips at a faster pace.  Her wail turned louder as she felt her heart pounding like a drum, quickening her breathing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How are you feeling?" he pulled away from the kiss, panting, slowing down his motion. "I'm doing great, dear," she nuzzles his cheek, pressing her lips on his forehead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good," he sped his motion up, kissing her earlobes. He then put his arms around her waist, holding her down as she clutched her knees around his waist, digging her nails into his back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Riyo smooched him, he did the same to her for a moment, before pulling out. "I don't think I can do this any longer, Riyo," he puffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, I understand," she nodded, with a slight smile. He yanked himself out of her and laid on his back, letting her cuddle next to him. "So, that was fun."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, it was," she grinned, resting her head on his chest. "We should hit the sack, Fox."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We should," he let out a yawn. "I have a lot of things to settle tomorrow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And by a lot of things, I mean continuing the investigation into the Chancellor's murder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So do I, Fox. I hope the Chancellor showed up tomorrow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I hope so," he chuckled nervously, knowing that it would never happen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>She glanced at the dark sky above her, surrounded by Jedi cruisers and cargo ships. Using her fingers, she counted every ship she saw in the sky.<em> A thousand and two, a thousand and three, a thousand and four, a thousand and-</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Can't sleep?" a voice interrupted her thoughts from behind. The commander turned around and saw Rex, who was approaching her. Tori rolled her eyes. "No, I had a good sleep, why?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Smartass," Rex snorted, standing next to her, gazing at the view from the platform. "Do you want to talk about it?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>No, I don't need to.</em> "About what, Rexster?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You know, about your nightmares," he leaned, crossing his arms. She shook her head mildly and tightened her lips, her eyes fixed on the durasteel floor. <em>I wish I could tell you, vod, but it's too much for you to handle.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He leaned closer to her, shoulder-to-shoulder and held her hand. "That bad, eh?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"It's the girls," she blurted out. "It was so real. I was standing in the middle of the road when I heard them screaming for help. When I tried running towards them, I only found their shoes floating on the blood-stained river."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He could only hold his tongue as he watched his sister-in-arm dropping on the floor, avoiding his glance. "Are you okay, Tor?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm not," her lips quivered, squeezing his hand tighter. "What if that dream was real?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Tor, wait-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"What if something bad is going to happen to Lira and Eva? What if that dream was some sort of a warning? "</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Tor, you can't believe that's true," he took her other hand. "Look, it's just a nightmare, okay? Is it not real?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>I knew he was going to say that. Goodness me, why does he always take me as an idiot? I mean, Lira always told me that every dream has a meaning behind it. Maybe I took a quick glimpse of the future, I don't know.</em> "I know it sounds ridiculous, Rexster, but my guts tells me otherwise.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>Maybe your gut's wrong,</em> Tor, Rex thought, scratching the back of his head. "I think you worry too much about General Young."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I could same the same for you and Commander Tano," she nudged his elbow, resting her head on his shoulder. He burst out in laughter, placing his arms around her shoulder. "Well, she's only 16. Of course, I worry a lot for her"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Well, Lira and Eva are only 12-years-old. They're too young to fight in the war."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"But they've proven themselves to be quite effective," he praised. "I mean, they're both smart and adaptable in the battlefields."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"They're still young," her eyebrows drooped. "They watched our men died in their hands, they had to bury them every single battle. Just last week, we had to bury Chu and Mira and Pastel and Boris after the Battle of Quarmite. It's just too much for them, you know, to watch your brothers and sisters die as a child."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>He knew that feeling. Echo, Hardcase, Shirley, Artemis, Hevy. How many more men do we have to lose in order to win the war? </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Sometimes in war, it's hard to be the one that survives."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She nodded. "Yeah, regular folks won't understand."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Then, she heard her comlink beeping on her wrist, prompting her to answer it. <em>Kinda late for the girls to be contacting me right now unless there's a mission assigned to us.</em> "Yes, girls?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Commander Tori, is that you?" Vanya answered on the other end. <em>General Doyvesky? Shouldn't she be contacting Mayyah instead?</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yes, General Doyvesky, is there anything I could assist you?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Tori, I need your help," she stuttered. "It's about the girls."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Oh my goodness me, Lira and Eva. What kind of mess did they get themselves into now?</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"What about them, General?" she sat in a straight posture, as Rex walked further away from her, giving her some space.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Please tell me nothing bad happened to them. Please let them be okay.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Lira and Eva haven't returned to the Temple."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She froze on her spot. <em>What do you mean they haven't returned to the Temple? What's going on here?</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"That's strange," she raised one of her eyebrows. "Shouldn't they be in bed a few hours ago?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"That's the thing, Tori. I tried to reach out to the twins but none of them answered. Oh Force, Tori. What if something bad happened to them? "</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Speak of the devil, and he'll come to you. That's what Eva always tells us every time we're fighting on the battlefield. But in this case, General Doyvesky has every right to worry. Where are the girls? Are they okay? Are they still alive? Oh, God. What if that dream was real? </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Now hold on , General," she assured her, although her lips felt dry. "I'm sure they must have fallen asleep in the usual spot."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Like how Lira and Eva fell asleep in the theatre and I had to carry them back into the clone barrack. Not that I'm complaining, though. I find them both pretty light, although they're getting a little taller to sit on my lap.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"And where is their usual spot, Tori?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Her eyes widened as she slapped her forehead. <em>You're Lira's Jedi Master and yet you don't even know her usual spot to hang out? Some teacher you are.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Well, the girls would normally hang around the arcade and the playground, just to let you know, General."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Maybe that's a good place to start," Vanya let out a sigh of relief. "I'll go check the playground while you go search the arcade."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Good idea, General. Where do I meet you after that?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Meet me in the Temple, Tori. Also, you should come alone. We don't want to attract too much attention in the streets."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yes, General," she gave a nod. "Tori, out."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>As she hung up, she rushed towards her room, with Rex following her from behind. <em>Gone</em>, she wheezes, putting on her armour. <em>The girls are gone. I knew something like this was going to happen. Oh, no, are they in actual danger? Are they going to die?</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Tor," Rex grabbed her shoulder, handing her helmet. "Easy there, alright?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Easy there?" she snapped, glaring at him. "The girls haven't returned to the Jedi Temple and you're telling me to stay fucking calm?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Cody walked in, looking at them from outside. "What's going on?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She snatched her helmet from Rex and past Cody, ignoring his questions. He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. "Tori, what's going on?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Shit! He just called me by my name. "Lira and Eva are gone and I need to look for them right now."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He released her hand, taken aback by her answer. "What do you mean General Young is gone?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"They're missing, Cody," she raised her voice. "And I need to find them before something bad fucking happen to them, okay?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He blinked a couple of times, taking a few steps backwards away from her. Tori's lips curved downwards, realizing what has she did. "Cody, Rex," she staggered towards them. "Please forgive me, vode. I didn't mean to shout, really."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The Marshall Commander wields her closer as she bursts into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Hey, it's alright," he wiped her cheeks with his bare hands. "You have every right to panic about those little buggers."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She gave a slight smile as she pulled Rex into a hug as well. Rex rubbed circles on her back as he and Cody let her go, watching her leave. "Hey, Tori," he called out, making her turn around.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yes, Rex?" she replied, carrying her helmet underneath her arm. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Good luck, and bring them back."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She smiled as she put on her helmet, giving a nod to them. "I will, I promise."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Leaning her back on the bark of a palm tree, her head was figuratively spinning as she placed one of her hands on her womb, rubbing it gently. <em>Goodness, I wasn't programmed to carry a baby inside me. Those fucking Kaminoans didn't even tell us anything about sex. Should I break the news to Erhan or should I wait until this mission's over?</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You alright, Commander?" asked Erhan, sitting next to her. <em>Well, I guess I'll tell him later then. I don't want him to stop me from commanding my brothers and sisters.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm alright, General," she nodded, wiping her mouth with her gloved hand. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He frowned at her, sensing her distress and anxiety brewing inside her. <em>Is Odd Eye hiding something from me? Is there something she wants to tell me?</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he told her, giving her a warm smile. <em>I don't even know where to start, Han.</em> "I'm alright, General," she stood up, rubbing her temple. "I think I should check on the others if they needed help."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He let out a sigh as she grabbed her helmet beside her and walked towards Gowon, who was checking the holomap. She noticed her good friend and smiled. "So, what did you and your partner talked about?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>I wish I could say the same for you and Lia.</em> "He was wondering whether I'm alright, that's all," answered Odd Eye, studying the holomap as well. "We didn't talk much, so yeah."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The blonde clone trooper rolled her eyes as she noticed a couple of red dots flying towards their direction, making her rush towards Dahlia. "General, we have a situation."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>Oh, Force. What now?</em> "Is it Separatist?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yes, sir," she nodded, showing her the holomap. "They're heading towards our direction. Should we engage? "</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Negative, Commander, it's too risky for us," she placed her hand on Gowon's shoulder. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Before they could even gather their men, the Separatist fighters were hovering above them, with their engines roaring in the clear, blue sky. Dropping a ton of bombs, the leaves on the trees were engulfed in flames, spreading towards the other trees, and the dry shrubs.  </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Erhan and Dahlia sped along with their troops, struggling to breath. Smoke filled the air as the droids began to open fire in their direction, forcing the Jedi to fend for themselves. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>We almost had them,</em> Erhan cursed himself. <em>We were winning, until the Separatist decided to burn the entire forest. It is going to take forever to finish this battle.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Han," the Pantoran Jedi Master shouted from the top of her lungs. "We need to think of something right now."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>A large tumbled towards Odd Eye, making Erhan push her aside, laying on top of her. "I'm alright, General," she pushed him aside, checking on her second-in-command. "We need to find another way out of here."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I've just contacted air support, Commander," he informed her. "Crane told her he's on his way, sir."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>Well, that's good news.</em> "When is he arriving, Lieutenant?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"In fifteen minutes, Commander."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>Okay, that's going to take a while. Looks like I'll have to think of something before shit goes down real quick.</em> She looked around her surroundings through her visor, hoping there was something she could make use of. <em>Come on, come on, Odd Eye, there must be something useful around here.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>In a moment, she heard the sound of the river gurgling a couple of klicks away. <em>Wait a minute, there's a river nearby. Maybe we could get Crane to pick us up there.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"General," she called out, as Erhan was slicing the remaining droids. "There's a river nearby. We should head there and wait for evac to arrive."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He let out a soft laugh as he coughed. "Good thinking, Commander," he praised, as he gestured the clones to stop firing. "Everyone, head to the river. We need to get out of here."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You heard him," Dahlia said to the 197th Battalion. "Let's get moving."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yes, General," Gowon saluted, as she followed Odd Eye throughout the burning jungles, avoiding the falling branches and vines dropping all over them. Dahlia gripped her hands on her Commander's, letting her and her men go first. <em>I am not letting any one of them die, ever.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They climbed down the hill when they noticed a large river flowing smoothly, prompting Odd Eye to grab Tarot's hand and jump underwater, holding their breath. The rest of them did the same as well, waiting for their generals, who were busy handling the droids. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Hurry," ARC Trooper Mina screamed. "Or you won't make it."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Erhan dragged Dahlia's hand and dived inside the river as the tree fell towards the ground, scratching the Zeltron Jedi's back. Hissing in pain, he paddled along with Odd Eye while Dahlia did the same with Gowon, doing a headcount of her battalion. <em>I hope no one got hurt while escaping.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Everyone is here, General," Hana told her, floating. "We all made it out."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"That's good to hear," she smiled, turning to Erhan. "How about you, Han?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He gave a nod while squeezing Odd Eye's hand. "We're all good here."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>In a moment, Odd Eye heard a Republic gunship hovering above them, opening its door for them. With the lines thrown at them, they climbed into the ship and flew off the burning forest, safe and sound. "Where to, General Wuxar?" Crane asked, closing the ship door.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Take us to safe haven," he ordered. "We need to regroup and think of another plan to defeat the Separatist."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Leading them inside the ventilation room, Commander Thorn and his subordinates, Chae and Rhys glanced at Anakin and Ahsoka, who were following the thief's footprints with their UV torchlight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The room was filled with a few large tanks stationed to their right, which were used to power up the entire building. With the walls painted in silver, Anakin flashed at one of the tanks, which was placed below the ventilation pipes and found hand prints on the grille, which was unscrewed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did any of your men see anyone entering this room?" he raised a questioned towards the workers, as he examined the tank, with more prints on top of the pressure tank. One of them, who was the supervisor, shook his head. "Only us, sir," he answered. "No one else can enter the ventilation room, sir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Interesting,</em> Anakin let out a smirk. <em>Perhaps the thief must have been one of them. But what kind of information would the thief gain from those files?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Could you give us the name of those in charge of the room during the day shift?" Ahsoka asked. " "We have reports that someone broke into the Chancellor's office through the vents, and we need to know if one of your men knows something about he or she."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We could, sir," Woody nodded, giving her his datapad, which contained the list of technicians and engineers in charge of the ventilation room. "These are the ones that were available during the morning shift."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Great, looks like that will have to wait a little longer, which is what we don't have.</em> "Do you know what time they would start their shift?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The morning shift would start at seven, sir," the lime green Rodian pointed out. "They would finish their shift at 9 o'clock at night."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Which is in another four hours.</em> "Thank you, Woody."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Glad to help, sir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Commander," Anakin called out Thorn, his hands guarded behind him. "Make sure no one except for workers with ID could walk inside here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," the Commander saluted, turning to Chae and Rhys. "You heard her. Come on."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Commander," Chae spoke, as she and Rhys took out a yellow tape and began to covered the exterior of the room, letting out any outsiders. "Also, made sure only engineers and technicians can enter this room. Understood? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," Rhys acknowledged, as he and his sister stood guard in front of the ventilation room, carrying her DS-15 blaster. "So, how long are we standing here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No idea," she answered, sighing. "I just hope Hyewon and Duke deal with the rest."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a screwdriver, he placed the flashlight handle inside his mouth as he unsealed the grille, and found a speck of hair inside. With one of his eyes closed, he brought it closer towards this face, noticing a deep red tint underneath the industrial light above him. <em>Huh, it looks like our thief has red hair. We could get the results in the next few days. Also, he or she has to be short enough to fit inside the vents. Padmé could be right. This is definitely a child's work. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everything here is taped, right?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, General," Rhys answered. "No can come inside unless they have a valid ID."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good," he said, glancing at his Padawan. "Anything we found so far here, besides the prints and a piece of hair? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She frowned, shaking her head. "Unfortunately, the thief didn't leave much evidence here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He or she seems to be one step ahead of us," he placed his fingers on his chin, his head tilted upwards. "Whoever this person has to be smart enough to sneak pasts the guards and the senators."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She chuckled. "That is one clever child we've ever met, besides Eva and Lira, of course."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ah, the troublesome twins. Smart, but mischievous. Always getting themselves tangled up into trouble, especially when they're together. Once, they brought back a frog they found in the pond. It's a shame that Obi-Wan asked them to return it where it belongs. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can see why the Council decided to knight them quite early, actually."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Kinda unfair, though. Palpatine had to appeal to the Council to make me a Jedi Knight, but they actually gave those two girls knighthoods easily, even though they trained for only six months. I don't even know what kind of trials they pass in order for them to become a Jedi Knight.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka smiled.<em> I envy them sometimes. Not only are they able to lead their men on the battlefield, but they have a wide knowledge of almost everything. Almost. Eva is quite efficient in diplomacy and espionage while Lira could invent new things from scrap, like the hummingbird droid she made. That thing could collect data and record surveillance</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm worried about them," her tone turn low. "It's three in the morning and yet, they haven't returned home."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>As much as I find them pesky, I don't want anything bad to happen to those girls, ever.</em> "I feel the same, Ahsoka. Remember when you were kidnapped by the Trandoshan head hunters? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>How could I ever forget, Master? </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What if the crime syndicate kidnapped them?" Anakin theorized. "I mean, think about it, Ahsoka. They're kids, right? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She bobbed her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"To them, kids like Eva and Lira looked vulnerable in their eyes, which makes them a perfect target for these gangsters."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"With all due respect, Anakin, why would you think that the gangsters kidnapped them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're 12-years-old Jedi Knights, Ahsoka," he explained. "That is a perfect combination for slavers to sell them at a higher price."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Interesting theory, Anakin, but that is too far-fetched.</em> "I think we should wait for Vanya and Commander Tori instead," she assured, placing her hand on his shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked away from her for a moment, frowning.<em> I get it, Ahsoka. It's ridiculous. You just don't want to say it out loud. I'm just saying this based on the experience that my mother and I had. I can't imagine the girls going through endless torture like I did before. They don't deserve it, really.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka sensed his emotions through the Force and exhaled. "I know you're worried about those girls, Anakin, but we need to be rational here. We can't just make up conspiracy theories right now. It'll just come off as insensitive, especially towards Obi-Wan and Vanya."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yeah, you're right about that, since they both have them wrapped around their little fingers. Obi-Wan was so strict with me, but when Eva came along, he let her get away with all of her mischief. Why can't life be fair sometimes?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, his comlink went off. <em>Great, now what? </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Master, I trust you have some good news?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, I'm afraid not," Obi-Wan answered. "It seems that the girls hasn't shown up at the Temple."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>It can't be.</em> "Did you checked their rooms?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, their rooms are still empty. I just hope Vanya and Tori return with the girls."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, Master. Anything else? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Council wants you both in the Temple right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>But why? We haven't even finished our job yet. What's so important that they want us there at this instance?</em> "We'll be there as soon as possible."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he hung up, he gestured Ahsoka to follow him out of the ventilation room and took a glimpse of Thorn. "Let us know if something came up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Commander," Thorn replied, as he stood guard with Chae and Rhys. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The park grows ever dark with only the dim lamp post as a source of light, along with Tori's flashlight. The shadows of the angsana trees blended into the blackness and the silhouette against the ship-filled sky was less pronounced. The crinkling sound of the golden leaves and small twigs echoed through Tori's ears as she ran along the peach-coloured tracks, huffing and puffing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lira!" she shouted, flashing her torchlight on the swings. "Eva!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was no one else in the playground area besides the commander. She bends down and took a peek through the covered slide, and found nothing inside. Taking a deep breath, she climbed up, holding a torch with her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>This is just like the narrow catacombs back in Geonosis,</em> she wiped the sweat off her forehead, as she found herself inside a little hut. "Girls, are you here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was empty. Despite the autumn breeze around her, she felt her body underneath her armour drenched in sweat. She flashed her lights towards the monkey bar and climbed down, landing on both feet. <em>I don't remember the playground being this quiet at all. Usually, Eva would be playing on the swings while Lira would be building a sand-castle by the sand pit right there.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the flower bushes rustled with the breeze, Tori found herself unable to swallow her saliva and sprinted out of the playground, continuing to shout the girl's name. "Lira! Eva! Where are you? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Girls, where are you? It's me, Tori. Come on, show yourself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She walked on top of the bridge, looking over the large lake, with Lily pads and pinkish flowers floating on the surface of the water. A frog sat on top of the Lily pad, staring directly at Tori's dark brown eyes. <em>Oh, hey, Froggy. How are you doing tonight?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He croaked at her, making her burst into small laughter. <em>Lira loved that frog so much that she brought it back to the Temple once. Too bad General Kenobi told them to put it back where it belongs, though. But he does make a good point about keeping pets. They have too much responsibility. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry, Froggie, have you seen Lira and Eva? I can't seem to find them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He let out another croak, which made her sigh. <em>Why am I talking to a frog? I should be searching for girls right now, not talking to their best friend. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Crossing the bridge, she felt her eyelids heavy and her feet sore, along with her back. "Lira!" her voice grew lower. "Eva! Where are you girls? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Girls, are you here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In a moment, she heard footsteps coming from behind, prompting her to fastened her pace. Her breathing quickened as she resisted the temptation to turn, fearing it would slow her down. Noticing the black, durasteel gate in front of her, she pushed herself towards the exit when she felt a man's hand on her shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me go," she pushed his hand away, revealing a clone trooper, with his armour painted in red. He bowed slightly at her, glancing at the clone commander. "My apologies, commander," he uttered, much to Tori's fright. "Are you alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Goodness me, I thought it was some strange man trying to grab me or something.</em> "Yeah, I'm alright, trooper, thank you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me know if you need anything, sir," he told her, walking away from her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Actually, I do need something from you.</em> "Hey," she grabbed his hand, showing the hologram of Lira and Eva. "Have you seen these girls? Their names are Ava Lira Young and Eva Bella Young. They haven't returned home to the Jedi Temple and I'm worried about them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shook his head, pulling his hand away from Tori's grasp<em>. Is General Young missing? Since when?</em> "I'm sorry, commander. I have not seen them at all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So much for asking. "Thank you for your time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No problem, commander."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Since I'm off-duty right now, you can just call me Tori," she assured him, uncomfortable with being addressed by her rank. "Also, I didn't get your name."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took off his helmet, revealing a tanned-skin man with a typical military haircut. "It's Jek, Commander."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori let out a soft chuckle, covering her mouth. "I'm off-duty, remember?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right," Jek scratched the back of his neck, not used to a laid-back superior officer. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tori."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jek," she removed her helmet as well, shaking his hands. "Are you patrolling the park right now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Tori. Chancellor's orders."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Of course, it is. Why am I not surprised? </em>"Well, that's good to know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"May I ask you why are you here alone in the park at this hour, Commander?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed. <em>Nice to know someone worries about my safety, especially at this hour.</em> "I'm looking for the twins I've shown you just now but so far, we found nothing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wish I could help you, Tori, but you'll have to ask the commander for assistance."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Foxy, eh? Of course, he would help. Why didn't I think about it earlier with Vanya? I must see him immediately, assuming he's not with that Pantoran senator.</em> "Thank you, Jek. Is he available right now? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Unfortunately, he already left hours ago, but you can meet him at his office in the morning. I'm sure he's more than happy to help you find those kids."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, Jek," she smiled, as she walked out of the gate, turning to him. "Also, send my regards to Foxy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Passing by a convenience store, she walked inside and headed to the alcoholic section, where she picked up a large bottle of whiskey for herself. Slipping the credits that the girls gave to her, she stepped out of the store and took off her helmet, gulping down half a bottle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Who the fuck cares if I'm drunk? Cody and Rex aren't here to stop me from getting my daily dose of alcohol so why not? Besides, you won't be sent to the battlefield since the girls are not here for a moment. Even if General Kenobi or General Doyvesky tried to take them away from me, I'm not going to be fucking bothered right now.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finishing her drink in one go, she tossed it inside the trash can and strutted along the sidewalks, her head spinning like a top. Avoiding the dwindling crowd, she put on her helmet as she tried to navigate through the sidewalk, hoping not to bump into some civilians. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hopping onto her speeder, she placed it on autopilot and rested her head on her seat, breathing in the Coruscanti air around her. <em>Winter will be coming soon,</em> she said to herself. <em>The day and night are getting colder lately. Oh Maker, please don't let the girls be alone in the dark and cold night right now. The last thing I want is for them to fall sick.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>That time they had chicken-pox after coming back from Felucia. We had to quarantine ourselves inside the medbay for two torturing weeks. Eva was crying in her arms for Master Kenobi, begging me when he would see her again. And Lira, oh dear. She couldn't even sit still on her bed. Chu tried to make soup for them, but Flover had to dare her to make the fire bigger, which almost burned down their barracks. And poor Red Cross. He had to persuade the twins to swallow their pills and disinfect everything they had touched.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stopping in front of the Temple's entrance, Tori got down and climbed the stairs, noticing the Jedi Master waiting for her arrival. "General," she spoke, her hands intertwined together. "I'm so sorry I couldn't the girls."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanya exhaled and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "I know, Tori," she took off her helmet, wiping her tears. "I couldn't find them in the arcade as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So what do we do now, General?' sniffled Tori, her nose watering. "Do we get the Coruscant Guard to help?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, ad'ika," she nodded, leading Tori inside the Temple. "But first we'll rest, then we continue our search."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in the middle of the Council room surrounded by members of the Jedi High Council, Anakin and Ahsoka stood face-to-face with Master Yoda and Mace Windu, who were sitting next to each other.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So far, we've found a strand of hair and more footprints and hand prints inside the ventilation room," Anakin explained. "We could only conclude that the thief have access inside the room and broke into the Chancellor's officer through there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan glanced at Plo Koon for a moment, before looking at his former apprentice. "Well, that explains everything," he replied, stroking his beard. "But we still have no idea how did the thief managed to enter the Chancellor's residence without getting caught?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have you checked through the security footage?" the Kel Dor Jedi Master raised a question. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Unfortunately, we've looked through the security footage inside the Senate building and so far, we've found nothing, Master Plo," Ahsoka sighed. "Hopefully, with the hair we found, we'll be able to figure out the identity of the thief in no time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yoda looked away for a moment, with a frown painted on his wrinkly face. "Another problem, there is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh, kriff, another problem? We have way too many problems on our plate right now, with the Chancellor's death hidden away and the twins missing.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is it, Master?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a deep breath, Mace began to clear his throat and straightened up his posture on his seat. "The Republic Intelligence has left a message to the Council. Apparently, they will be taking over the investigation of the Chancellor's murder."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But they can't do that," Ahsoka retorted, her tone raised in just a notch. "We were so close in finding out the murderer."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He leaned away from his seat, his hands clasped together. "With all due respect, Padawan Tano, the Chancellor's death is a political matter, so it is the Republic Intelligence's right to interfere."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's right, Ahsoka," Anakin took a quick glimpse of his apprentice. "We are only peacekeepers, after all. It is not the Jedi's job to interfere in the Senate and the Republic's judicial system."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why does Skyguy have to be right about this? </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I understand, Master."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan snickered to himself. "Perhaps you could now focus on finding Jedi Knight Ava Lira and Eva Bella Young since you both are no longer running the investigation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Agree, I do," Yoda nodded, giving them a small smile. "Find them, we must. If not found, great grief we will face."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We will allow you and Ahsoka to investigate the disappearance of the two Jedi Knight effective immediately," spoke Mace. "Master Doyvesky will be assisting you both in the investigation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I understand, Master Windu," Anakin gave an approving nod. "We will be heading our way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"May the Force be with you both," Obi-Wan wished them. "And Master Doyvesky as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin and Ahsoka bowed deeply to the Council members, before walking out of the room. "Master, about what I said just now-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know, Ahsoka," he interrupted, glancing at her with his warm blue eyes. "I wasn't even pleased when the Republic Intelligence decided to stopped us halfway through our investigation. As a friend of the Chancellor, I feel that I've failed to do justice for him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anakin, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have told Padmé about the murder."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I'm sure the Republic Intelligence will solve the case faster than both of us combined."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka chuckled to herself. <em>Oh, master. Always looking at the bright side of a grim situation. Now, we'll have to put our efforts into searching for Eva and Lira. I'm sure they're out there somewhere, alone and afraid.</em> "We should head to Master Doyvesky's quarters. I'm sure she'll be pleased to see us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both paced along the corridor, noticing the Jedi awoken from their slumbers and preparing themselves for an upcoming task in the morning. Since the war had started two years ago, every Jedi, except for the younglings, took on roles as generals and commanders, leading their own battalion of clone troopers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Most of the Padawans such as Eva, Lira and Anakin himself were knighted by the Council to fill the roles as Jedi Generals for the Grand Army of the Republic. As the war progresses, popular opinions towards the Jedi Order turned negative, with protests happening quite often in the streets of Coruscant. But with the Chancellor's death, he is uncertain about the future.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a deep breath, the young Jedi gave a soft knock on Vanya's quarters. "Come in," she answered, slurping on her cup of tea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The master and apprentice entered her room, noticing the commander sitting on Vanya's bed, slurping on her hangover soup. "Good morning, Master Doyvesky," the Togruta Padawan smiles, taking a seat. "Good morning, Tori."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Morning, Commander Tano," Tori greeted back, enjoying her meal. "I'm guessing you're both here to help us find Lira and Eva, am I correct?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, we are, Commander," Anakin replied, noticing her uncombed hair and her heavy bags underneath her eyes. "Slepp well, Tori? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "Who could sleep when your girls are lost in the outside world?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I know that feeling, Tori.</em> "Well, that's why we're here. To bring these girls back, safe and sound."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now, let us discuss our plan to find the girls," Vanya began to sat down, pouring a few cups of caf for her guest. "Hope this will keep you guys awake for the whole day."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Master," he smiled, slurping his caffeine. With only a few hours of sleep for the past five days, he need to be more alert than ever if he's going to assist Vanya and Tori. "So, what can we do to help you both?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori took a deep breath, placing her mug aside. "We're going to need the Coruscant Guard to help us out," she laid out her plan. "As a close friend to Commander Fox, I am one hundred percent that he will be willing to help us find the girls. After all, that is one of his jobs."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>True,</em> Ahsoka cradled her head with her hands. <em>The Guards have taken over the police forces on Coruscant during the ongoing war between the Republic and the Separatists. But even so, most of them are focused on the investigation of Chancellor Palpatine's assassination.</em> "I wish I could say yes, Tori, but I'm not sure if your friend has the time to find two missing children."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Children?" the dark-skinned clone raised her eyebrows. "They also have a high rank in the Grand Army of the Republic. Why would Foxy ignore two missing Jedi Knights in his radar? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Maybe because they have more important things to focus on, like the death of the Republic leader, although, it's likely they have  been taken out off the case since the RI took over.</em> "Well, there's no harm in trying," he gave a quick look to Ahsoka, tapping his finger on her small, flat nose, making her blink. "I'm sure your find is more than happy to help us out, along with the rest of his men."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well," Vanya chirped, clapping her hand once. "Since all of us agreed to get the Guard's help, looks like we will have a further discussion of our plans to the commander."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lead the way, Master Doyvesky."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Entering Cantham House, Riyo put on a warm smile as she shook hands with the Senator of Viceroy of Alderaan, Bail Prestor Organa. "Senator Organa," she greeted, as she sat besides the Shili Senator, Bibi Haizan and Raihan Pon, Senator of Iridonia. "It's good to see you again, all of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sat down between Mon Mothma and Padmé Amidala, facing Riyo. "I wish we meet at a pleasant circumstance, but there is something urgent we have to discuss."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm guessing it's about Chancellor Palpatine's absence in the Senate."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Padmé nodded, solemnly. "Unfortunately yes, Riyo. It's been five days since we last seen the Chancellor in his office."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This situation is getting out of control," Mon spoke, resting her hands on her lap. "Right now, there is a refugee crisis going on right now on Onderon and we need the Chancellor to be in the Senate meeting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I agree with you, Mon," Bibi acknowledged, sipping on her glass of wine. "It is urgent that we need a majority of vote for the Refugee Act and the Chancellor has to be present with us at this crucial moment."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you think happen to the Chancellor?" Raihan raised a question towards Padmé , his legs crossed. "Did he ever leave a note to you before he whisked away?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>What do I tell him? Do I deny or do I tell the truth about what actually happened? This is the hardest question I've ever faced in my entire career.</em> "No, the Chancellor didn't leave any notes to me," she answered, truthfully. "I am just as surprised as you are when he hasn't shown up for days."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now is not a good time to point fingers, Raihan," Riyo defended the Naboo Senator, placing her  hand on his shoulder. "All of us must cooperate if we want to solve the problem right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I agree with Riyo," Bail leaned forward. "We can't just blame each other for things that are irrelevant right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The mint green Togruta let out a sigh. "Yesterday, I've tried to see the Chancellor in his office but two of the Guards stopped me from entering. One of them said to me that the area's off-limit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Yves and Lip tried to stop Bibi? But why?</em> "At what time did you tried to meet with the Chancellor?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, it was in the morning," she turned to Riyo. "I wanted to talk to him about the Agricultural Bill that was going to be rectified in Shili but again, I was stopped."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>It's definitely Yves and Lip, Commander Fox's best troops.</em> "I see," she bobbed her head. "Well, I could try to convince the Guards to let us speak with the Chancellor, if he's even in his office."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I wish I could agree, but he's dead. But what can I do? I'm not allowed to tell anyone else. I promised Anakin and Ahsoka.</em> "You can try," she hesitated for a moment, placing her hand on her womb, which was hidden underneath her large robe. "Although, Commander Fox might stop you from entering his office."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know Commander Fox very well, Padmé. He has been my bodyguard more than a couple of times. I'm sure he'll understand my reason."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's hope he does, Senator Chuchi," Bail supported her ideas. "Padmé and I tried to convince him as well but fail to do so. I hope you have better luck than both of us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I hope she does, otherwise, we'll have to force our way in just to get answers from the Chancellor himself.</em> "Is that all, or is there more we should talk about?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There is more, Bibi," Mon began. "It's about the Chancellor's power in the Senate."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, we need to discuss his emergency power in the Senate," Bail addressed, as he stood up. "It seems that the longer the war progresses, the more power that the Senate has granted him. We must limit his power in order for this war to end."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But what about the troops stationed in other parts of the galaxy?" asked Raihan. "That will leave us vulnerable to the Separatists attacks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>We are vulnerable to the impending Separatist attacks, thanks to the assassination of Chancellor Palpatine.</em> "I'll have to disagree with you, Raihan," Padmé shook his head. "Millions of lives were lost during this whole conflict and millions more credits were spent to deploy more troops."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That is true, Padmé," the Pantoran hailed as she rests her elbows, thinking about Fox. <em>Even though he's stationed on Coruscant along with Yves and Lip, the thought of losing his brothers and sisters in the battlefield is horrendous and yet, the Republic, including the Chancellor himself, only sees them as properties.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We've been trying to introduce the Clone Rights Act, where clone troopers are recognized as citizens of the Republic, but unfortunately, it was pushed back by the Chancellor himself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, we're aware of that," Mon exhaled. "Which is why we'll have to make a stronger statement in the Senate this time around."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Exactly," Bibi raised her fingers, emptying her wine glass and dabbing her lips gently, carefully not letting her rouge lipstick fade. "We should mention the names of the clones that helped us a couple of times, like Chae and Thire."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Chae, how could I not forget her?</em> Raihan smiled, reminiscing the time when he and Chae spent their night together in his penthouse. <em>Dark-skinned, frizzy brown hair, plump lips. She reminded me of his first crush when he was younger and more naive. Too bad I had to hid his love affair with her, though. Chae would be the perfect daughter-in-law in my parent's eyes.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's not forget Commander Fox," Padmé mentioned his name. "After all, he led the Coruscant Guard very well for the past two years."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Agree," Riyo said. "We owed so much to him and I hope this Clone Rights Act will makes the clones feel appreciated and valued in our society."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Does anyone here wished to oppose?" Bail asked. The room was filled with silence, signalling for him to end the meeting right away. "Well, it looks like everyone here agrees that the Senate bills should be seen by the Chancellor immediately. Thank you for attending this meeting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo bowed slightly and walked out of Bail's office, pressing the lift button when Padmé and Mon stood next to her. "Will you meeting with the Chancellor now?" the red-headed Senator wondered, as the lift door slid opened. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I will be seeing him right now," she entered. "I'll give you an update after this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the door shut, she took a deep breath and held her files closer to her chest. <em>Let's hope the Chancellor is in his office right now. The whole Senate is growing restless right now. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stopping on the top floor, she walked out and headed to his office, which was now guarded with clone shadow troopers. Clad in black armor, they stood in front of Palpatine's office, holding a DC-19 "Stealth" carbine. <em>I don't recall Yves and Lip having a darker armour,</em> she gulped, as she approached them, wiping her chapped lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excuse-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are not authorized to be here, ma'am," one of them spoke, blocking her way. "You must leave immediately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>This is definitely not Yves and Lip's voice. Oh, well, time to use my persuasion.</em> "As you're aware, I am Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, and I demand to speak to Chancellor Palpatine immediately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am sorry, ma'am, but you must leave right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, a middle-aged woman in crisp, white uniform walked out, with a datapad in her hand. "Is there a problem, trooper?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," he nodded, pointing at Riyo. "Some senator tried to make her way into the Chancellor's office."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She turned to Riyo and gave her a grin, much to the Senator's discomfort. "Is that so, Senator Chuchi?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, ma'am," she told her the truth, her arms trembling. "It is urgent for me to speak with Chancellor immediately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now is not a good time to see him right now," she wrapped her arms around her. "You'll have to be patient, my darling."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I have been patient for five days, officer. Who are you to tell me what to do?</em> "I'm sorry, I haven't gotten your name."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She chuckled, shaking her hand. "Agent Dina Starros, agent of the Republic Intelligence."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Republic Intelligence? What in Malachor are they doing here?</em> "It's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Starros. I'm afraid I have to see the Chancellor right now. There are bills in the Senate that need to be passed and-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As I said earlier, you'll have to be a little patience," she escorted her out. "Now run along and be a good little Senator, okay, darling?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Y-yes, Agent Starros," Riyo felt her tongue stumbled, as goosebumps sprouted all over her skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Crushing the wet cloth with both hands, Odd Eye pressed it gently against his back, making Erhan pressed his lips tighter. "Hold still, or it'll hurt more," she muttered, as she dipped the cloth inside a bucket of water. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Erhan chuckled as he sat on top of his bed and gazed at the commander, his legs crossed. <em>At least it's just you and me now, my love.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She came back to him and sat beside him, gesturing him to turn around. He did what he ordered and faced the blank wall, feeling a little cooler on his bare back. Thanks to the little privacy inside the medical tent, he could do nothing but rest while his lover soothed his pain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why isn't she saying anything right now? What's gotten on Odd Eye's mind lately?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've been quiet lately," he spoke, trying to break off the awkward silence between them. "Is there something you want to say to me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everything is fine, dear," she denied, her shoulders slouched, focusing her gaze on his wounds. "Why do you ask?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He let out a soft sigh, turning towards her. "Odd Eye, we've been together for two years. You can tell me anything. I won't judge, really."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erhan, I told you, there is nothing else I can say to you," she raised her voice, swallowing her saliva. <em>Please don't push me further. Please, I beg you.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took her hand and pulled her closer to him, trailing his fingers on her waist. "Odd Eye, please," he urged. "You know that having secrets will only destroy our relationship, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Our relationship is already a secret, Han," she whistled, hoping her brothers and sisters wouldn't hear their conversation. "You do realize that we both aren't allowed to be in a relationship with each other, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You got me there, Odd Eye. "I'm aware of that and I've thought of leaving the Order just to be with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She buried her mouth underneath her palms, releasing a soft whoop. <em>Leaving the Order? What is he blabbering about?</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lia and I have been thinking about the future, you know, after all this is done, and we felt that maybe being a Jedi isn't really for us, you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Bold of you to assume we'll have a future.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And for a while, I've thought about settling down, you know, and start a family together, just you and me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It's funny, because I'm carrying your child right now. Maker, I feel so guilty hiding it from him. Maybe now I should tell him.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erhan, there is something I should tell you right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Finally, she's going to say something to me.</em> "What is it, dear?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a deep breath, she managed to compose herself and put both of his hands on her womb. "Erhan, I'm pregnant."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His muscles stiffened as his jaw dropped to the floor. "Y-you're pregnant."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I am," she nodded her head frantically. "Look, Erhan-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"For how long?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Crap, he's mad at me. Shit, Odd Eye. You could have said something sooner.</em> "Six weeks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why didn't you tell me?" he gripped his arms on hers.<em> Yup, he is definitely mad at me. Time for me to come clean here.</em> "I just found out today, Han, really."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His sapphire eyes shone brighter as he released a throaty laughter, much to her chagrin. "Quiet down, or they'll hear us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, who cares about them?" he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to be a father in nine months. We should be celebrating right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are we going to do?" she stammered. "If the Kaminoans find out about this I'm-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I won't let that happen," he murmured, pressing his lips against hers, making her grazed his face. "I'll do everything in my power to keep this a secret, except for Lia and Gowon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Silly boy. You don't even know the Republic's views on the clones.</em> "You do realize that we're just properties right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You and your siblings matter a lot to me. To me, you guys are humans who deserve a life outside of war. You, Tarot, Sabrina, Salem, Ouija. You guys are more than just a living weapon. Look, forget about what the Kaminoans planted inside your head. To me, your lives matter."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No words came out of her mouth as she heard his rousing speech. <em>Honestly speaking, you could have become a Senator rather than a Jedi. But for now, we'll have to focus on the present instead of thinking about the future.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, dipshit," Dahlia drew the curtains, prompting the Jedi Knight to cover himself with a blanket.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Goddammit, have you ever heard of knocking?" he cursed at her, putting on his robe. "Anyways, what do you want?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Council wants a status update from the both of us," she answered, leaning against the pole. "Also, we need to plan to the next attack against the Separatists. It's urgent that we need to-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Win this battle, I know," he finished her sentence, as he headed out of the medic tent, glancing at Odd Eye over his shoulder. "I won't be long."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gave a thumbs up as she put on her armour, inspecting her gear. <em>Visor, check. Kama, check. DC-17 twin blasters, check. Pauldron, check. Helmet, check. Well, it looks like everything is functional.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she stepped outside, she noticed Gowon and Tarot sparring with each other and sat on a rock, playing with her blaster. Pinned on the sandy ground, Gowon chuckled and carried herself up, shaking hands with him. "I see you have improved," she praised. "Kind of."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Learned from the best, Commander," he smirked, gesturing his head towards Odd Eye. The blonde clone rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Of course, ARC Trooper, although I did my part on helping her out when we were first trained by Alpha-17."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alpha-17 is one of the best troopers the Republic has ever had. He was the one who oversaw my training, along with Gowon and Tori and Cody and Rex and Wolffe, oh, and also Fox. An asshole for sure, but I learned a lot from him on Kamino. Too bad I've never gotten to thank him, though, now that he's dead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I beg your pardon, Gowon, but didn't you struggle under Alpha-17?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She snorted, holding her chest. "Correction, we all did. Remember when you were quiet the whole training, and he demanded you to spit it out?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why the fuck do you have to say that in front of those peasants? "Why, thank you for taking me back to our memory lane, Gowon, cause Alpha-17 shouted at you to speak more slowly since you were too fast."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut up, Odd Eye," she shoved her. "At least he praised me for being a good leader."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, he praised me twice, so yeah."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't mind me," Tarot laughed, analyzing a picture of a large eye. "I'm enjoying this conversation right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>You fucking doughhead.</em> "Whatever, go check all our weapons at the depot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>That's what I get for messing around with the commander,</em> he groaned, saluting to the both of them. "Yes, sir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Sitting on his office desk, Fox slurped his mug of black caf as he read the Holonet news on his computer. Ship crashed at the Underground level, he read silently, rolling his eyes. That's nothing new. Thousands of ship crashes are reported every single day. Scrolling down, he read another headline. Woman found dead in front of the movie theatre. That's quite common on this planet. I'm sure the local authorities will handle it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He placed his favourite mug beside him and glanced at the reports piled up on his desk, grumbling. Ever since the Republic Intelligence agents took over, the Coruscant Guards are currently stuck with a bunch of unnecessary paperwork. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I should be out there looking for the Chancellor's murderer, not confined to my desk filing these documents. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Staring at his fox-shaped clock hanging on his wall, he exhaled, pouring his fourth cup of caf. I can't wait until my shift is over, he gulped, reading another dull headline. So that Thorn could handle the rest of my job. That's the perk of being a Coruscant Guard. Having more than one commander and being able to see Riyo whenever I'm free from work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The thoughts of the Pantoran senator made the ice inside his heart melt. Beautiful, kind and compassionate. That's the first thing he would say to Yves and Lip whenever they mentioned her special traits. She was one of the senators who cared about the clones' well-being, aside from Senator Organa and Senator Amidala. If only she's here in my arms right now, he sighed dreamily, staring at her picture on his screen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he answered, switching his computer screen. His office door slid open, revealing four Jedi and a clone commander with pink armour. "Hey, Foxy," Tori chirped, waving at him. "Long time no see, buddy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His smile disappeared, clenching his fist on his mug. Out of all the clone commanders of the Grand Army of the Republic, why do I have to be stuck with Tori? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's Commander Fox, actually," he corrected her, his fingers raised. "And also, what brings you here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I need you help," she replied, showing him a hologram of two little girls, who is around the age of twelve. "General Young is gone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He froze on his spot, still holding his mug. "I'm sorry, what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lira and Eva went missing since yesterday," Vanya repeated Tori's words, as she sat down. "Both of us tried to search for her in their usual spot but so far, we found nothing, ad'ika."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Is General Young, missing? That is strange. "When was the last time you saw them, General Doyvesky?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're currently off-battle right now, ad'ika. Call me Vanya."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a moment, he was taken aback. First name basis? So that's where General Young got their habits from. "Alright then, Vanya, when was the last time you saw them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Two days ago," she answered. "They were playing with their toys at the Jedi Temple."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seems normal for kids their age. "Alright, then, did you try asking anyone if they've seen the girls?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We did, Commander, but none of them saw the girls at all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now that is odd. "You mentioned something about their usual spot. Where is it? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The park and the arcade," Tori mentioned. "We searched for them there, but they weren't there at all. I asked one of your men, but he didn't see them at all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She met one of my men? I wasn't told about that. "Which one?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"His name was Jek. If I'm not mistaken, he was patrolling the park around three in the morning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ah, Commander Thire's men. I should check his report later on. "I see. Is there anything else I need to know? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We need you and your men to help us find them," Anakin ordered him. "We suspected they have wondered into the Underworld and from what I've heard from Tori, you know more about the Underworld than all of us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fuck you, Tori, he cussed silently, taking a glimpse of his messy desk right now. Well, on the bright side, at least I don't have to be cooped up in here. "So, what's the plan?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka sat besides Vanya and showed her datapad, showing him a list of possible places that the twins have been to on numerous occasions. "We'll have to do a full sweep in all of these places and question everyone if they have seen the girls."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I understand, Commander," he agreed. "I will also issue an alert to the local police and the public to conduct the search in every neighbourhood on Coruscant."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, in that case, my men and I will searched the park again and ask any passer-by for more information," Tori explained. "Vanya will be searching in The Works."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see, but what about you, General Skywalker? Where will you be searching for General Young? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Commander Tano and I will be searching in CoCo town," he informed Fox. "We knew a couple of people there who could help us there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"In this case, my men and I will be in the Coruscant underworld, with the assistance from the Underworld police. Commander Stone and his men will be questioning every child sex offenders and anyone related with those girls to document alibis as quick as possible, if that's alright with you, Vanya."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To his surprise, he finds it much easier to address Vanya by her name rather than the rank which was given to her, besides Riyo, of course. But it was only at home he would call his lover by her name, not in her workplace. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That is a good idea, Commander," Vanya approved, with thoughts of the twins in danger lingering in her mind. "Find any possible leads and witnesses that is linked to Lira and Eva's disappearance in the first 72 hours. The more answers, the faster we'll find Lira and Eva. Understand? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Understood, Vanya," Tori gave a salute, putting on her helmet. "I will mobilize my men immediately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Very good, Commander," she gave a slight smile, as she bowed at Fox. "Let us know if you and your men found something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We will, Vanya," Fox replied, as he watched them leave. Grabbing his helmet, he finished his caf and put away his files on top of his first drawer. I guess the paperwork can wait a little longer, now that the Chancellor won't be needing it anymore. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yves," he contacted her. "Gather all our men and Commander Stone's inside the briefing room for our new mission."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, commander," she replied, before hanging up. Putting on his helmet, he stepped out of his office and heads inside a room, filled with clone troopers with red armour. "Is everyone accounted for?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Commander Stone gave a nod. "Yes, sir. We're all here, waiting for your orders, sir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good, we have a new mission from the Jedi," he explained, showing them the hologram of the missing Jedi Knights. "General Young have been reported missing since last night, and we need to find them before we're too late."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Two Jedi Generals are missing? Lip squirmed in horror, staring at their sweet, innocent faces. Poor baby.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Commander Stone," he called him out. "You and your men will be questioning every sex offenders in the list. The rest of you will be searching in the underworld. If you see General Young, don't shoot or stun. We're looking for missing children, not fugitives. Understood?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," Stone saluted, gesturing his men to move out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Storming inside her office, Riyo found Padmé and Bail sitting in front of her desk, noticing her frown. "How did it go?" Padmé asked, her hand placed on her shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not good," she answered, pouring herself a glass of water. "The Republic Intelligence was inside his office, along with the Shadow Troopers."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Republic Intelligence?" Bail was taken aback. "What are they doing in the Chancellor's office?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo shrugged. "I'm not sure, actually. I was escorted out by one of the agents in charge."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>A Republic Intelligence agent in Palpatine's office? Looks like they have taken over Anakin and Ahsoka's jobs, along with the Coruscant Guards as well.</em> "Do you know who the agent was?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Her name was Agent Dina Starros," she told them, sipping her glass of water, wetting  her chapped lips. "When I asked her more about the Chancellor, she told me to be patient until further notice."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And patience is not what the Senate has right now," Bail sneered, clenching his fist. "We need answers about the Chancellor's whereabouts right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Oh, Padme, what have you done?</em> She looked away for a moment. <em>If I tell them the truth, they'll be mad at me but if I don't say anything, things will escalate. Should I or should I not?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We should storm inside his office," Riyo suggested. "You, me, and Padmé. All of us deserve to know what happened to the Chancellor."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We must tread carefully, Riyo," he advised. "If I know the RI agents, they are quite persistent, don't you agree, Padmé?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She glanced at him, her eyebrows drooped and her lips sealed. <em>You know what, you both deserve to know the truth about the Chancellor. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo raised one of her eyebrows, waving her hand in front of her face. "Padmé, are you there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, holding her chest. "There is something I need to tell you both right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is it, Padmé?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What I'm going to tell you is extremely confidential so Riyo, could you lock your office door, please?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gave a reluctant nod, as she pressed a button underneath her desk. <em>What's so important that my office is off limit at the moment?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, everything is lock," she sat down, resting her hand on her wooden table. "So, what is it that you want to tell us right now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Good question, now where do I even begin?</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If I tell you both, will you promise, promise me not to tell anyone else who isn't in this room right now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two Senators glanced at each other for a moment, before turning to Padmé. "You have my word," Bail placed his hand on his chest, gesturing his head to Riyo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"In the name of the moon goddess, Loona, I swear that I won't say anything to anyone, ever," she held out her pinkie finger. "Not a single soul."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Okay, here it comes. "I know what actually happened to the Chancellor," she stuttered, as she felt her heart pounding faster than usual. "And I know why the Republic Intelligence is in his office at the moment."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright," the young Senator dragged her chair closer, figuratively lending her ears. "Tell us, then."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She inhaled and closed her eyes for a few seconds, before opening her mouth. "Four days ago, two Jedi and the commander of the Coruscant Guard, Fox were investigating the Chancellor's office and his penthouse."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Fox? What was he doing in his office? What's going on here right now? What is she trying to say?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Go on," Bail gestured her to continue. "Tell us what were the Jedi doing inside his office."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, they were searching for leads that will help them find the Chancellor's murderer," she spilled, closing her eyes for a moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> Riyo gasped, covering her mouth with one of her hands. <em>The Chancellor dead? That can't be true. I must have misheard.</em> "I'm sorry, what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Chancellor Palpatine is dead," she repeated for her, panting. "He died five days ago in his penthouse."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is this true?" he stood up, his eyes widened. "The leader of the Galactic Republic is dead?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She nodded, unable to swallow her saliva down her throat. "Yes, Bail. The Chancellor was killed and right now, I'm guessing that's why the Republic Intelligence is here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>The Chancellor dead? So that's why I haven't seen him in the Senate.</em> "Padmé, one question, if you don't mind me asking."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anything, Riyo," she replied, in a high-pitched voice. "I will answer all of your question."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How long have you known the Chancellor is dead?" she raised her question, plastering a tight smile on her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt sweat on her forehead right now, along with her palms. "On the first day of investigation," she confessed. "One of the Guards, Ronan, tried to prevent me from bursting inside his office but I pushed him aside, and that's where I found out the truth."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Bail pressed her, trying not to burst into anger. "You know that we have a few-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"-bills to pass, I know, Bail, I know." She finished his sentences. "But listen, the Jedi Council told me not to tell anyone about this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Even then, you should have told us earlier," she snapped. "I wouldn't have to worry about the paperwork that I have to submit to the Chancellor himself." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know, Riyo, but look, if words get out to the Count Dooku, he will use this as an opportunity to bring his fleet on Coruscant and strike us down, all while killing the Jedi, soldiers and innocent lives."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>She's right about that,</em> Bail gave her a long face. <em>It's only a matter of time before the Republic starts to crumble, pieces by pieces. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I understand, Padmé," he let out a sigh. "I won't let anyone else beside us know about the Chancellor's death."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Naboo Senator could only grin, as she shifted her focus on Riyo, who fingers were intertwined together. "What about you? Are you going to tell anybody about our conversation here? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She exhaled, shaking her head. <em>Fox better have a good explanation when I get back home.</em> "You have my words, Padmé."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you so much," she stood up, holding both her hands. "We'll be on our way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course," she bowed, unlocking her office door. "I'll see you soon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bail and Padmé bowed in response as they walked out of her office, leaving her alone. She slumped on her chair and gazed at the view outside her window, her eyebrows drooped. <em>With the Chancellor dead, how will we pass the Clone Rights Act? She pondered. And what about the refugees' crisis on Onderon? Even if we get the majority of the votes from the Senate, we need the Chancellor to approve it.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was gulping down her glass of water when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she answered, as Commander Stone walked in, along with his aide, Hyewon and Duke. "Senator," he bowed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Commander Stone," she greeted him in a cordial tone. "What brings you to my office?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We have a couple of questions about General Young," he told her, as he took off his helmet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Lira and Eva? Did something happen to them?</em> "Well, what kind of question?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He showed a picture of the twins, with the word 'MISSING' engraved on the headline, much to her surprise. "Apparently, both the them have been reported missing by the Jedi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, that's awful," she pitied. <em>Poor baby, what happened to them?</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is, and we're here to question anyone who has previous contact about them," he explained. "If you don't mind, we need you to cooperate with us so that we're able to find then as soon as possible."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I'm not surprised, since they were good friends with me.</em> "Alright then, commander," she approved. "I'll do my best to help you out with your investigations."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pacing on the busy streets with holograms of Lira and Eva's missing posters displayed in every corner, civilians were being stopped by the troopers of the 501st Legion, asking them the whereabouts of the twins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have you seen them?" Lieutenant ARC Trooper Fives asked a blue Twi'lek woman, who was carrying a child in her arm. She glanced at him and shook her head as she walked away from him. I'll take that as a no then.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yara approached a man in a gray hat, showing him their hologram. "Excuse me, sir, have you seen them? Their names are Ava Lira and Eva Bella Young."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry, clone, never heard of them," he grunted, moving on to his daily life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>What an ass,</em> she sneered to herself, as she moved on with another person in the streets.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin and Ahsoka sighed as one of the passers-by wiggled her head. "Are you sure you haven't seen them?" Ahsoka raised her question. "They have red hair, blue-green eyes, and they were wearing a white dress."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm so sorry, miss, but I haven't seen them before."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Damn it.</em> "I understand, you can go now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is taking too long," Anakin complained, as he strode along the pavements. "From what we've gathered so far, none of those people here have seen Eva and Lira. I have a bad feeling about this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Master," she grumbled softly, crossing her arms. "Remember what Eva would always say to us?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Speak of the devil, and he'll come to you," he laughed, recalling her advice. "I know that, Snips but still, I just couldn't help it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I know you do, Master. "Let's just ask Rex and the rest of our men," she suggested. "I'm sure they got something that will lead us to the trouble making twins."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He let out a snort. <em>Trouble making twins, huh? Nice one, Ahsoka.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ignored by the crowds, Rex could only grunt underneath his helmet when he noticed his superior officers. "Sir," he saluted, straightening his posture. "Is there anything you found?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, Rex," Ahsoka frowned. "There was nothing we got so far. What about you? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Negative, sir. My men and I haven't gotten any answers from those civilians."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>This is harder than I thought. We have to speed up the search so that we can find the girls faster.</em> "Continue with your search and get back to me of you find anything useful."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, General," he acknowledged, as he faced his men. "You heard him, keep asking those civilians."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Ugh, I wasn't programmed for this,</em> Yara rolled her eyes. <em>But if Anakin, sorry, General Skywalker says so, then I'll be more than happy to do what he asked.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fantasizing about the General again?" Fives teased, snapping his fingers in front of her visor. Yara turned her head and hit him on his shoulders. "Shabuir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why thank you, di'kut," he snickered, as he sauntered beside her. "That is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever,  she said, deadpanned. "Just let me know when you got laid."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fives could only bit his own tongue as ARC Trooper Jesse joined in and burst in laughter, wrapping his arms around Fives's shoulders. "Do you need ice for that burn?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut up, Jesse," he retorted, shoving him away. "At least it's better than a terrible sex with some stranger."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Those slackers,</em> Rex groaned to himself, coming towards them. "Hey," he called them out. "You heard the General, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Captain," Yara nodded in a frantic manner. "Sorry, sir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meanwhile, Anakin and Ahsoka stepped inside a diner, only to be greeted by the owner, Dexter Jettster. A tall, Besalisk man, he embraced the Jedi Knight with his four arms, smiling. "Skywalker," his voice boomed. "Long time no see, buddy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, Dex," he patted his shoulder. "How are you doing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Business as usual, Skywalker," he led the duo to their seat. "How about you? How is the war going? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, we're getting there," Ahsoka answered, as she sat opposite of her master. "Although it's been difficult for all of us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hummed. "So, how can I help you both?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin opened his hologram, showing him two little girls. "By any chance, have you seen Eva and Lira? The Jedi Council has reported them missing since today, and we're actually searching for her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Ah, Kenobi's and Doyvesky's apprentice.</em> "I think I saw them in my diner two days ago," he informed them, stroking his chin. "They were sitting at this table you're in right now, if I'm not mistaken."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, some good news. "Really?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I remember now," he sat beside him. "They were eating together alone, without their Jedi Masters."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka took out her datapad and slid it closer to him, hoping to record their conversation. "We'll be asking you a few questions about Eva and Lira, so I hope you could try to recall your encounter with them, alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright then," he nodded. "I will give you my honest answers to your questions."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great, well, we will start with an easy question," she began, sitting in a straight manner. "Can you tell me everything about what you saw in this diner two days ago?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, it all started when I saw them walking through that door..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Carrying their respective backpacks, Lira and Eva waved at Dexter as they sat down in their usual spot, ordering their meals. "Could we get cookie and cream ice-cream?" Lira requested. "And flapjacks, too."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You got it, girls," he took their order, as he heads to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan with his other hands, pouring several thin batter on its surface. Placing a medium-sized plate next to him, he flipped the batter to the other side, revealing a golden-brown pastry on his pan. A few minutes later, he took out the flapjack from the pan and tossed it on the plate, coating it with some sticky syrup and cream on top.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Grabbing an ice-cream bowl on top of the shelf, he put a few scoops of ice-cream with a red, maraschino cherry on top and approached the twins, who were leaning closer to each other, whispering.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We must head to Kamino if we're going to find the murderer. It's the only way we'll know if his plot-"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"One ice-cream and flapjacks for you both," he placed their food on the table. "Enjoy your meal."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Thank you, sir," Eva gave a gaped-tooth grin, as she indulged on her dessert. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And that's it," he finished his story. "They paid for their meal and left."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin stared at the diner owner, blinking rapidly. "Okay, that was an interesting scenario," he commented. "You mentioned something about the girls taking about a murder or some sort. Could you elaborate more about it ?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well," he scratched his back. "I overheard heard them flying to Kamino to solve some murder, I guess. I didn't catch the rest of their conversation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What kind of murder?" the Togruta asked, her head tilted sideways. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not sure, actually," he lifted his shoulder. "That was the only thing I've heard from them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see," Anakin bobbed his head, as he stood up, handing him a couple of credits. "Thank you so much for your help, Dex."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're welcome, Skywalker," he waved as he watched them leave. "Always glad to help a good friend of mine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka smiled as she waved back, heading out onto the streets. "This doesn't sound good," she said, glancing at her mentor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I agree," his brows furrowed, scratching his chin. "For all I know, I don't remember the Council assigning them on a task right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Looks like they've assigned themselves on a mission without the Council's approval. Then again, we've done that several times as well.</em> "What kind of murder are they solving at they need to go to Kamino?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Hopefully not the Chancellor's murder.</em> "That's what we're going to find out soon."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>With her legs folded on her bed, Dahlia closed her eyes and rested her hand on her knee. <em>Feel, don't think, she whispered in her heart, blocking out all the noises. It's just you and the Force, that's all. No one else is in the room right now.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling the night breeze from outside, strands of her pastel purple hair flew in mid-air as she took a deep breath, recalling the Jedi codes that she and Erhan had to recite when they were both Jedi Initiate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony and finally, death, yet the Force. This is what I remembered whenever I meditate together with Erhan, yet he isn't here right now. Well, I don't blame him, since he's busy with his partner who is expecting.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed as she opened her eyes and grabbed her datapad, glancing at a picture of her and Gowon posing side-by-side, along with Erhan and Odd Eye holding each other's hand.<em> I wish the Jedi Order doesn't forbid romantic,</em> she sulked, resting her head on her pillow. <em>And I also wished the clones have the same rights as we all do.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gazed at the blue moon shining above the star-encrusted sky, cradling her face with both hands. With her index fingers, she began to count each stars. <em>Two, four, six, eight, ten, twelve, fourteen, sixteen, eighteen, twenty-</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, Lia," Gowon smiled, as she took off her armour, leaving her in blacks. Dahlia turned around and smiled back, letting the commander sit beside her on her bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gowon," she spoke, wrapping herself with a blanket. "I see you're done with your routine check around the base?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yup, everything here is alright. Now, I just need a well-deserved rest for tomorrow's battle."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Jedi Master gave a nod. "Yeah, you do. You and Mina and the rest did well back there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, both Minas did well today," joked the blonde commander. "Oh Maker, you should've seen the look on my face when I called their names."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I noticed that, Gowon," Dahlia bellowed while covering her mouth, hoping not to wake the others. "I wonder how many other Minas are there in the GAR?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but I do know there are a few clones with the name Chae."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yeah," she wheezed, pressing her stomach. "There's one in Odd Eye's battalion and the other one in the Coruscant Guard."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And one in the 501st."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yeah, wait, which one is the 501st again?" she wondered, trying to remember. <em>Is it Kenobi's, Young's, Windu's? There are so many battalions in the GAR.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The 501st is Skywalker's battalion, silly," she poked her nose, laying on her stomach. <em>Oh Lia,</em> she slapped her own cheek. "Right, of course it's Skywalker's. I mean, no other battalion is as chaotic as the 501st."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gowon rolled her eyes. ""Have you seen ours, Lia? Most of them share a brain cell."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked away for a moment, scratching below her chin. <em>Oh yeah, they do. Like how they attempted to make a snowman by freezing the whole barrack? That was fucking hilarious and yet torturing for them to clean up the whole place.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lia," Gowon called out, snapping her back to reality. She blinked a couple of times and gazed at her lover, noticing her honey-brown eyes and her butterfly tattoo on her right cheek. "Hey Gowon, do you mind me asking you something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure," she gave a nod, leaning closer to her. "Ask away, my dear."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why the butterfly tattoo?" she pointed out. "Is that your favourite animal?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, butterflies are my favourite animals," she answered her. "Their life cycle reminds me to accept changes in your life, whether you like it or not."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's a beautiful meaning behind a simple tattoo. "What kind of changes did you faced in life, Gowon?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She inhaled for a moment, preparing to tell her everything. "It was a long time ago," she began. "Odd Eye and I were one of the troopers selected by Alpha-17 in ARC training, where we learned to think independently and lead our men. I was quite unsure about myself when I first joined. Then one fine day, I failed a simulation that I had worked so hard on, so I decided to desert my friends but Alpha-17 caught me sneaking out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gowon paused for a moment, before continuing her tale. "I almost shit myself when he noticed me escaping. But for some odd reason, he didn't punish me. Instead, we sat down in a quiet hall and he asked me why I was leaving."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did you say to him?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I told him that I was a huge failure and that I don't belonged in his class," she felt her eyes wet. "And that I was tired of always being left behind and some shit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then what did he say?" she put her hands on her waist. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He looked at me in the eye and told me that failure is good. That failure helps you to be a better version of yourself. That you shouldn't give up so easily when things go wrong. I was shocked when he told me that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dahlia wiped the tears on Gowon's cheeks and pulled her into her embrace, "That's the greatest advice I've ever heard in my life."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, and you know what else he said?" she cried. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is it, love?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's because I've failed once, doesn't mean you'll fail forever. Keep trying until you've reached for the stars. That's what he told me that night and on that night was where I slowly gained my confidence and managed to ace my class."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alpha-17 must have been very proud of you," she grinned, pressing her lips to her forehead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," she sniffled, bobbing her head. "He told me that during our graduation. Too bad I never got to see him after that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know how you feel, Gowon," she glanced at her. "I remember the day when I lost my apprentice in the Second Battle of Geonosis. She was only 21 years old when she was killed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Leona Qari. I remember her. I was there when Lia received the news from the Jedi Council. "I know, Lia. You ran out of the briefing room when you heard the news."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," her lips quivered. "I never said goodbye to her, you know. I never get to apologize for all the petty arguments we have together, and I never get to give her one last hug."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, Lia," the commander of the 197th Battalion hugged her tightly, letting her cry on her shoulder. "It's okay to miss your Padawan. It's normal for people to miss someone they've lost, you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know, Lia, I know," she rested her head oh her chest, listening to her gentle heartbeat. Giving a peck on her forehead, Gowon massaged her scalp in a delicate manner. Lia sighed in relief as she closed her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, Gowon?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Lia?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Once this war is over, the first thing I'm going to do is to propose you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her face brightened when she heard that. "Really, you would?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yup," she nodded. "I'll leave the Jedi Order and get married to you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Is she serious?</em> "Are you sure about that, Lia?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm very sure, Gowon. Erhan and I have already made up our minds."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>That's great, but at the same time, I kinda feel bad about it.</em> "We should rest for tomorrow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alrigh then, good night, my love."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"General Skywalker," Fox answered his comlink. "Any lead so far?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Commander," Anakin answered from the other end. "From what we've gathered so far, it seems that General Young planned to leave Coruscant."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Leave Coruscant? Oh, shit!.</em> "Understood, General. What must I do? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Search for any ships that crashed on Coruscant," he suggested to the red-armoured commander. "I'm sure you'll a lead to the twin's disappearance? Got it? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You got it, General," Fox gave a nod of approval, as he hung up. He approached Yves and Lip, who were questioning a Togruta man. "Hey ladies, we have a new lead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes widened underneath her helmet as her superior officer walked towards her and Lip. "What kind of lead, Commander?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We were told to search for any ships that crash recently," he informed them. Lip hummed to herself and searched through the HoloNet, showing him the same headline he read this morning, which is 'SHIP CRASHED AT THE UNDERGROUND LEVEL.'</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Maybe we should check the crash site. Who knows if we'll find something useful there.</em> "Alright then, let's head down to Level 1315," Fox suggested, heading to his speeder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," Hound saluted, as he hopped onto his speeder, squeezing himself between Lip and Soup. Driving away from Level 2685, which was one of Coruscant undercity. Filled with rubbish and black soot in the air, the city was bustling with people of various backgrounds, walking about on the dirty streets. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sitting next to her commander, Yves rests her head on her palm, glancing at the neon lights that glow against the run-down buildings, with cracked walls and layers of bricks bared on its surface. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Kinda bad down here,</em> she sighed, as she took off her helmet, revealing a short-haired woman who wore a thin, white hairband. Used to having long, straight hair, Yves decided to chop off her hair since she often loses her hair tie or it snaps in the middle of work. Although she doesn't regret making her hair shorter, she feels envious towards her vods for maintaining their long hair, like Lip, Hyewon and Chae.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox took a glimpse at her and chuckled to himself, before shifting his focus on flying. <em>Thank goodness Riyo isn't here right now. Otherwise, she would have freaked. This place isn't good for people like her, and my vods as well.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Landing on an empty road, the five of the Coruscant Guard got out from their speeder, with Fox pacing behind his men, looking around his surroundings. Unlike the previous level in Coruscant he just went to, level 1315 is much darker, with only a faint light illuminating around the buildings and vermin running around the streets, scrounging for food.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Ugh,</em> he peered in disgust, heading towards the abandoned warehouse, which was surrounded by yellow tape and firefighters, who were putting out the fire inside the building. Approaching one of the Coruscant Underworld Police, Fox showed his identification. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're clear to enter," he told them, letting the Guards enter the building. With the flames put out, Fox and his men grabbed his light and flashed it on a pink Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor, which was decorated with paintings of flowers and heart shapes.<em> Wonder who this belongs to?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lip," he called her. "Go search for the black box inside this interceptor. We need to know the owner of this ship and how it crashed all the way here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, commander," she nodded, as she gestured Hound, Yves and Soup to flip the interceptor upside down, only to find a symbol of the Galactic Republic imprinted on its surface. "Sir," Yves gasped. "This ship belongs to one of us!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>One of us, eh? Could it be?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, tear this ship apart," he instructed. "We need to find the black box as soon as possible."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, commander," Soup answered, as he jumped inside the ship and crouched, pulling apart a box underneath the steering and climbing down from the ship, handing it to Lip. "Connect it to our datapad," he informed her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You got it, vod," she patted his shoulder, as she pulled out a wire from the black box and plugged it to her datapad. As she cracked its codes, Lip began to gain access inside the box and clicked on a file, revealing a video inside, which was dated around 23 hours ago. <em>This is new,</em> she thought, as she turned around and found her commander kneeling, looking at a blood sample he found on the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With his information retrieval device, he scanned the blood sample he found, and revealed a hologram of a child, who was wearing a short dress and knee-length boots. Ava Lira Young, he read her name silently, as he looked at her hologram figure. <em>So they did attempt to leave Coruscant. But did they leave or did they crash before they could jump into hyperspace?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey commander," she waved at him. "We've found something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Another clue? Looks like Lady Luck is on our side right now.</em> "What is it, Lip?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We managed to find a video that was recorded inside this black box. Hopefully, we can get something useful out of it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Play the video," he said, sitting beside his vod'ika. Lip gave a nod and did what she was instructed to do, starting from the beginning of the video.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Alright, Evie," Lira spoke, as she was piloting the interceptor. "Looks like we have got what we wanted from Kamino."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Oh yeah, that was a close one," Eva sighed in relief, sitting behind Lira. "For a moment, I thought we were going to get caught by the Kaminoans."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"But you didn't," she laughed, as she disengaged the hyperspace transport ring, letting it float in space. "I mean, what are sisters for?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The younger twin could only let out a chuckle as they entered the planet's atmosphere, only for their engines to be hit from behind, making her scream. "Lira!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I know, I know," she shouted back, as tried her best to maintain ship in mid-air. "Fuck, looks like they've found us."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"But we never told anyone," Eva covered her face as she smelled smoke around her. "Not even Tori knows about this."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I know you didn't tell then, Evie. Looks like someone else must have found out."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"But who would have done this?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Uh, someone who doesn't want his secrets coming out," she snarked, as her ship was shot again. "And looks like we've lost our stabilizer."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We're going to die," she cried, hugging her tooka doll. "Lira, in case if we don't make it, I have to tell you something."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Speak of the devil, and he'll come to you," she warned, as she flew inside the tunnel, leading her to the underground level. "We will make it, Eva. Don't worry."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Well I'm telling you anyways. Remember that jelly beans that you bought? I ate all of them."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lira chuckled. "Of course you did. It was so obvious."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Are you mad at me, Lira?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Now it's not the time to be mad right now," she yelled, as she crash their ship inside the abandoned warehouse, breaking out into flames. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Well, that is one fine mess we've gotten ourselves into."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Go," the older twin let out a cough. "I'll be right behind you."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"But what about-"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I said go!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Eva coughed as she opened the ship window, leaving Lira alone in her ship. Looking at the dash cam, she panted. "If anyone finds this ship, please send this back to the Jedi and the Republic, before it burns to the ground."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the video reached the end, Fox's jaw dropped underneath his helmet. <em>What the hell did I just watch? I didn't think it would end like this.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Commander," Yves spoke, turning to him. "What do we do now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Search this whole level," he replied, his arms trembling. "We must find those girls as soon as possible."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"Senator Chuchi," Commander Stone began to speak, sitting in front of her. "Can you recall when was the last time you saw General Young?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo scratched below her chin, tilting her head upwards. "Well, it was a few months ago. Someone tried to assassinate me and both the girls were assigned by the Jedi to accompany me to Pantora as my Jedi escort. They were both quite sweet and well-mannered."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyebrows furrowed as he glimpsed away for a moment. "Did you notice something strange about them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head. "Not that I know of. I mean, I haven't seen them in a while, so I don't have much to say about them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>She's definitely not the suspect.</em> "I see," he got up from his seat, tucking his helmet underneath his arms. "Thank you for your time, Senator Chuchi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No problem, Commander," Riyo stooped. "Send my regards to Commander Fox for me, alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled in amusement as he gave a wink. "I'll do that, Senator."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wearing on his helmet, he gestured to Hyewon and Duke to follow him out of her office, walking along the corridors. "Cross Chuchi out of the list," he told them. "We'll be questioning Senator Amidala next."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," Hyewon nodded, as she did what she was instructed. She glanced at Stone and Duke, thinking about what to say to her brothers. Since joining the Guards a couple of months ago, she finds it difficult to initiate conversations with her vods, especially those who were well-seasoned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What do I say to them? Do I start first, or do I wait until they make their first move? I don't even know what the heck I'm doing right now. Goodness, why do I have to be so awkward to my own siblings? Is this why I graduated later?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Something on your mind, Hyewon?" Duke asked, glancing at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Shit? What do I say to him? Come on, Hyewon, think.</em> "Not really, Duke. I'm alright."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He let out a snort. "You don't say that much, do you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gave a nod to him, avoiding his glance. <em>Isn't that obvious?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll take that as a yes," he snickered, poking her shoulder. "You can always say something to me, you know. I don't bite."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>That's easy for you say, Duke. You don't even know what it's like to strike up a conversation with some random stranger without getting nervous. Goodness, what do I even say to them? Do I say hi or something or do I give a topic for them to talk about?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hyewon, are you there?" he waved his hand in front of her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm here," she snapped back to reality. "I'm actually here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Goodness, that was so fucking embarrassing. Get your grip together, Hyewon. You're better than this. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, don't be nervous, vod. I'm here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could only bend her head as she hugged her own arms, holding her own tongue. <em>Sorry, I'm trying not to be nervous, you know. You wouldn't understand.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Senator Amidala," Stone walked in. Padmé glanced at him and gave him a huge smile on her face, bowing to him. "Commander Stone, what can I do for you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He showed the senator the picture of the twins on his datapad, making her speechless. <em>The girls gone? First, the Chancellor, and now, Eva and Lira? What is going on here?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's terrible? What happened to them? " She gasped, looking at their picture. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"General Young went missing since yesterday, and we're here to question anyone who has previous contact with them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I know those girls well. Anakin would always bring them along with him whenever it's his turn to babysit. Those poor, innocent kids. They deserve better. </em>"Very well, Commander. I'll do my best to help you out in your investigation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's great, Senator," he smiled underneath his helmet, as she led him to his seat, pouring them a glass of water. "I hope you're thirsty."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's alright, Senator Amidala," he declined. "I just had coffee this morning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, I insist. Besides, you do need your strength if you want to find Eva and Lira."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking off her helmet, Hyewon took a sip of her water and stared at the senator, admiring her beauty. <em>She's so pretty, she puts down her glass. Is she single? Is she married? I didn't see a ring on her fingers. But I'm just a regular clone anyways. I'm sure she has a guy in her life.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hardly see you around," Padmé noticed her. "What's your name?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, that's Hyewon," Duke introduced her. "She just joined us recently."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi," she waved shyly, feeling her palms clammy. "It's nice to see you, Senator."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's nice to meet you, Hyewon. You and your brothers and sisters are welcome in my office whenever you need help."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>She's so kind and gentle. I can see why the Guards admire her so much.</em> "Thank you, Senator Amidala."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anyways," she cleared her throat. "What is it you want to ask about Eva and Lira?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Straightening his posture, Stone slid his datapad onto her desk and began their voice recording. "First question," he spoke. "When was the last time you saw General Young?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was four days ago..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sitting on the floor, Eva held her tooka doll in one hand, and her rag doll in the other, as she mimicked the sound of laser shooting from their doll's arms with her lips. "Come on, Buttercup," she cheered. "We have to save the bakery from the ghost people."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Padmé sat on the couch and watched her play with her dolls, rubbing her pregnant belly. I thought I was having a boy, she smiled. I know it's a boy but Anakin said it was a girl since the baby kicked my belly really hard. I wonder if he or she will get along with Eva and Lira? </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Padmé, look," Eva pointed out. "Buttercup and Stripes just defeated the ghost people. The bakery is safe."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>She let out a soft laugh and rubbed her hand over her ginger hair. "That's great, sweetie. What do they sell in the bakery? "</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"There's cake and cookies and pancakes and milkshake and everything sweet."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"That's wonderful," she sat her down beside her, noticing Anakin walking in the living room, leaning against the wall. "Oh, hello stranger."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Hey, beautiful," he approached her, taking her hand. "Could we talk privately?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>She raised one of her eyebrows. "If you want to talk, you can just say it in front of Eva."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It's about the Chancellor," he whispered in her ears. "There's something you have to know."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Her lips curved downward as she looked at her husband, before shifting her focus towards the child. "We'll be in our room to talk."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Eva gave a nod as Anakin dragged Padme inside their room, locking the door. "Alright, Ani," she laid on her bed. "What's so important that we have to talk privately?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He could only release his sigh as he laid beside his wife, staring into her deep brown eyes. "You know what happen to him. You barged into his office while we were investigating."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Are you mad about that?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "Not really, but I hope you didn't tell anyone about this."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Of course not, Ani. I would never break my promise, ever."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He breathed in relief, wiping his forehead. "Well, that's great."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Does Eva know about this? Her eyes furrowed, as Anakin was about to unlock the doors. He turned to her, giving her a huge smirk. "The girls doesn't need to know anything about this."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Right, of course," she nodded, as he opened the door, revealing Eva squatting on the floor, holding her blue ribbon. "Eva, what are you doing here?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>She bowed profusely as she got up, tying her hair. "Sorry, Anakin, Padmé. I needed to use the bathroom when I dropped my ribbon right in front of your door."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It's alright," she giggled. "Do you want me to accompany you or-"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm good, thanks," she cut her off, rushing towards the bathroom.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...and then, General Skywalker and Eva headed back to the Jedi Temple. That's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jotting down some notes, Commander Stone tapped his fingers on her desk and took a deep breath. <em>This is a fascinating story.</em> "Did you notice anything strange in General Young's behavior when you found her in front of your room door?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She lifted her shoulders. "Not really. She seems like her normal self."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Ask her more, Stone.</em> We need to find these kids as soon as possible. "What were you and General Skywalker doing in the room?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Shoot, what do I tell him? </em>"Just personal stuff, you know, politics and Jedi affair, that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Suspicious, although nothing relevant for this case.</em> "I see," he stood up, taking his datapad with him. "Thank you for your time, senator."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hyewon and Duke followed their superior officer out of the room, with the brunette senator escorting them. "No problem," she smiled. "Always happy to help."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stepping away from her office, Hyewon stood there for a moment and stared over her shoulder, her datapad in her hands. <em>I have a funny feeling that she's not telling the whole truth about her and General Skywalker.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"Excuse me," Tori walked up to a blue, teenage Twi'lek girl, who had her headphones on. "Have you seen these girls?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She took off her headphones and looked at the hologram, shaking her hand. "Sorry, I don't know them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The commander could only sigh in frustration as she watched the teen walk away from her. Perhaps I should ask some regular folks who go here often.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Approaching another lady, whose hair is as white as snow, she showed the twin's picture, only to receive the same answer as the teenage girl. "Sorry, I don't see them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She continued to strolled along the pathways when she bumped herself into a random man, who stared at her in a lewd way. "Hey, nice tits."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling goosebumps around her, she ran away from the man as fast as she could, without turning around. Goodness, why are regular guys so creepy?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she found herself around in the playground, she huffed and puffed and sat down on the bench, watching the children running around, screaming in joy. She glanced at the twins' picture, her lips curved downwards. If they aren't here, then where could they be? They should be here playing with the other children, not disappearing in the middle of nowhere.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked from her datapad and noticed some of her men, Scorpion and Ryu playing on the swing, with Flover and Dipper pushing them upwards. Those donkeyheads, she cursed silently, as she headed towards them, with her fist clenched tightly. "Hey dickheads," she shouted. "You guys are supposed to look for the girls, not playing around with children."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, hey commander," Flover stuttered, as her face turned pale. "Just to let you know that it wasn't my idea to play in the playground."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Actually, it is," Scorpion got up from his swing, stiffening himself. "She got so bored that we decided to play in the swing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You fucking piece of shit," she cussed, hitting his shoulder. "You agreed to it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori rolled her eyes, her arms crossed. "Whatever, get back to work or I'll sell you guys for a pack of two fours."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryu raised one of his eyebrows. "Aren't you quitting, commander?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's none of your business, just get back to work, okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dipper stepped forward, guarding his arms behind his back. "Sorry, commander. We asked almost everyone here and none of them saw Lira and Eva."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course, they did not. Where the hell would the girls be?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, she heard her comlink vibrate. Who could that be? "Hello?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tori, I need to speak to you," Fox answered her. "It's about General Young."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh my gosh, did something bad happen to them? Please be good news, please be good news. "Well, what about them, Foxy? Did you find anything so far? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's Fox, not Foxy," he corrected her. "Is it that hard to pronouns?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "What did you find so far?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, we found some clues about their disappearance," his voice screeched in just a notch. "You see, they were leaving for Kamino-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry," she interrupted, processing her thoughts for a moment. "Did you just say that the girls left for Kamino?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Please tell me you're joking, Fox.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Tori. I found a black box in their starfighter and from what I've gotten so far, they were returning from Kamino when someone shot their ship from behind."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh my goodness, she felt her lips were dry. They got shot down in mid-air? What the fuck?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tori, are you there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-I'm here," she cleared her throat, blinking back some tears in her eyes. "Are they okay? Are the girls okay? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're trying to locate them in the underworld. What about you, Tori, have you found anything so far?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head, trying to swallow a lump of saliva in her throat. "Nothing was found so far in the park."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, in that case, maybe you could try to search in the sewers," he suggested her. "I'm sure we could find them there, you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Perhaps, although I won't like what I'll find down there. "Alright Foxy," she gave a nod. "Send me the coordinates, please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's Fox, not Foxy," he corrected her again, as he hung up, making Tori chuckle a little. Turning to her troops, she showed the screen on her datapad, with contained the coordinates of the pipe systems on Coruscant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come one, guys," she gestured towards them. "We're searching in the sewers."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flover released her groan of frustration, as she hunched and let her arms hang down her knees. "Do we have to go there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, we're going there," Tori smacked behind her head. "Stop being a donkey and do what I say, okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The violet-haired clone pouted her lips and nodded, her eyes furrowed. "Should have stayed in the barrack instead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well too bad, dumbass," Dipper elbowed her on her ribs, making her yelp in pain. "You decided to volunteer for yourself, so you can't back out now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She put on her helmet and followed her boss towards her speeder, sitting next to Scorpion and Ryu in the backseat. Calling shotguns next to Dipper, he watched as Tori hopped into the driver's seat and drove away from the park, her eyes on the road. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she flew her speeder in the air, she noticed some mothers holding her children's hands, making sure they don't wander away from sight. How did this happen? She pined, taking a glimpse of a mini tooka figurine dangling on her mirror. One moment, I was playing tea party with the girls and the next thing I knew, they simply vanished from Coruscant, without even leaving a note for me. Am I too strict towards them? Am I too lenient? Why did they leave all of a sudden? Is there something they're not telling me?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Something bothering you, commander?" Dipper asked, glancing at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know that I shouldn't assume too much, but what if something bad happen to them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Commander," he placed his hand onto hers. "I'm sure we'll find them. I have complete faith that they're still out there, you know, waiting to be rescued."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could only exhale, her eyes still on the road. "I know that, Dipper, but my guts tells me otherwise, you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She does have a point, but still though, Lira and Eva have cheated death more than once, so I'm sure they're alright."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they arrived at the main pipeline near the Republic Center for Military Operations, the five of them got down from their speeders and headed to the entrance to the pipes. Squatting on the ground, Tori turned the wheel with her bare hands and managed to unlock it, signalling her siblings to jump inside the pipes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scorpion was the first to jumped inside, followed by Ryu and Dipper, who was pushed inside by Flover, making him land flatly on the durasteel floor. He grunted at Flover as he got up and dusted himself, noticing his vods snickering at him. "It's not funny," he gave them a glare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is, actually," Flover gave a pat on his back, as Tori appeared right behind them. "You should have seen the look on his face."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on," their commander spoke, in a harsh tone. "We must find the girls right this instant."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, commander," Dipper gave her a small salute, as he followed her from behind, switching his visor to night mode.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Navigating the sewers, he found himself stepping on a huge puddle of water, which made him shudder in fright. Having been through worse terrains such as the ones on Geonosis and Umbara, he still felt icky when he had to explore whatever was inside the sewage, such as the foul stench in the air and the dark tunnel he's walking in right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite his fears, Dipper always loved mysteries. Reading detective stories that his Jedi Generals always suggested him, he always dreamed of solving crime and uncover mysterious treasure in an abandoned temple in someplace remote. So when he heard that Lira and Eva went missing, he was the first person to raise his hands in the air when Tori needed help.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So," he attempted to spark a conversation between him and his commander. "How are we going to find the twins?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll just searched the whole pipe," she answered, not looking at Dipper. "Then if we find then, we'll just bring them back to the Temple, safe and sound."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh, that sounds super easy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh, Dipper. Even after you are promoted as an ARC Trooper, you always tend to underestimate how things are. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flover glimpsed at Scorpion and Ryu, who were walking beside her. "Is it just me or is the commander's been unusually quiet?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She's always quiet whenever something bad happened to one of us, or Lira and Eva," Ryu replied in a soft voice, which unknown to him, Tori could hear them talk behind her back, prompting her to roll her eyes. You guys are right about that. I mean, who wouldn't be worried about the girls right now?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In a moment, they heard a splashing sound a few miles away. Flinching, she flashed her light straight ahead and glanced at her troops for a few seconds, before heading towards that sound. "Lira? Eva? Is that you? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As if they're going to answer you," Scorpion joked, tailing her from behind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not it's not the time to joke, trooper, she clenched her teeth, as she tiptoed towards the gloomy tunnel, feeling her ribs tighten around her, restricting her breathing. Noticing the walls closing in, her heart palpitated louder as she felt her blacks underneath her armour drenched in sweat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she stepped closer, a huge rat hissed towards the bright light, making him run away from an old boot. Flover burst into laughter, nudging Dipper on his elbow. "For a second, I thought it was something else."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori let out a sigh of relief when she noticed something similar with the boot, prompting her to pick it up. With a drawing of a few yellowish stars imprinted on the upper part of the shoe, she could do nothing but let it slip from her arms., making the sewer water splash.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>With the Coruscant sky above them reddened, Vanya led the 315th Battalion inside an abandoned factory, flashing their torchlight around them. "Stay close," she ordered, igniting her green lightsaber. "We need to find those girls as soon as possible."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, buir," Commander Mayyah answered, pacing behind her Jedi General.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The factory had been empty for more than decades, with dust and soot claiming its spaces on machinery and tools, even parts of the building. Despite the factory being empty, the power generator continued to run as toxic waste was released into the air, with eerie mechanical sounds can be heard echoing around them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Why can't they just close this place down for good?</em> Vanya shook her head, wiping off a speck of dust with her gloved fingers. <em>Those damn politician! They could increase funding for the war effort and yet, they always say they lack funding for the public services.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finding herself in the centre of the factory, she noticed a small puddle of crimson blood on the floor, making her kneel beside it. <em>This is new,</em> she examined, feeling the thick, warm liquid within her fingertips. <em>Where did this come from? </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grabbing her information retrieval device from her pocket which she sewed on her brown robe, she glanced at Mayyah, who was checking out the rusting pipeline on the factory wall. "Mayyah," she called out, prompting the orange-armoured commander with black stripes approached her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, buir? Is there anything you need? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Being a mother figure to the clones assigned under her command, the Mandalorian Jedi showed Mayyah her personal datapad and pointed at the thin walkway above them. "Could you send your best men to go upstairs and check for any signs of bloodstain, please?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, buir," she gave a nod, as she walked towards Stripes and Woody, who were crawling on the floor, looking through their magnifying glass. "Hey boys," she called them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Commander," Woody stiffened himself up, giving her a salute. "Anything to do, sir?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mom wants you both to go upstairs and check for any sign of bloodstains, especially the walkway up there," she pointed with her index finger. "Any questions?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, sir," Stripes shook his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good, now get to work, both of you. Every second we spent here has to be counted."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she watched both of them heading upstairs on the creaky staircase, she walked towards Vanya, who froze in the middle of the room, staring at the screen of her device. With her lips fully covered with her other hand, Mayyah noticed her cheeks were stained with tears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Buir," she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She turned to her, giving a glare with her red eyes. "Go follow the blood trail from here," she bared her teeth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Shit, I know that look. Must be one of the girl's blood.</em> "Yes, General," she gave a nod of approval, as she gestured to Yeojin and Yuri to follow her, pacing away from the centre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on, we have to find Lira and Eva before we're too late," she told them, carrying her twin DC-17 twin blasters in her hands. They both acknowledged her orders and flashed their lights towards the droplets of blood.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>The blood is quite fresh,</em> Yuri remarked to herself. <em>Maybe this must have happened a few hours ago or something.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Being part of the 315th Battalion for two years, Yuri was keen to study every small detail on every object she finds, whether it's a ship or a small piece of rock. She would have been a better candidate as a clone pilot, if the Kaminoans actually allowed her to fly a ship in the simulation. Even then, General Doyvesky would give her a green light to practice flying with Axel and Osbourne once in a while.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's a lot of blood," Yeojin pointed out. "I doubt we'll be able to find the girls."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeojin," Mayyah hissed. "Remember what mom would always say?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Speak of the devil, and he'll come to you," the younger clone grumbled. "I know that, but I'm just trying to be realistic, okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Quiet down, or mom would hear. You do realize that she just found one of the twins' blood, right? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Underneath her tangerine-striped helmet, Yeojin pouted her lips, holding her own tongue. <em>Okay, maybe I should have thought about that before I said something.</em> "Sorry, commander," she said, sheepishly. "I didn't mean to be insensitive."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You should apologize to mom, not me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, commander."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head at her vod's words as she stepped out of the factory's backdoor, and saw smoke coming out of the cylindrical roof and focused on the floor, seeing more trails of blood. <em>Dear God, where are these coming from? Who would hurt an innocent child, and why?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Commander, look," Yuri shouted. "The trail stop here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They looked down at the last droplet of blood, tracing its owner with her device when she felt her arms trembling. <em>Eva Bella Young! This was her blood? Oh my goodness, this is Lira's younger sister. Oh dear, oh dear, that poor baby. She was so kind and gentle. Why would anyone hurt her?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked around the hangar bay and flashed her UV light, only to find dozens of footprints on the stony ground. "Lira?" Mayyah shouted. "Eva? Where are you? Is anyone there? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was no answer. Squatting on the floor, she studied one of the footprints on the hangar floor, measuring its size with her device. <em>This is too long and skinny for a child, let alone a little girl? Whose footprints are those? </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Commander, are you okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We should head back inside," she ordered, getting up. "Mom could be waiting for us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, commander," Yeojin replied. "Lead the way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mayyah took her sisters back into the factory, and found Vanya still standing in the middle, glancing upwards towards Stripes, who was standing on top of the walkway, his arms spread out. "Mom?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanya turned to her commander, her head hung low. "Did you find them? Did you find Lira and Eva? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mayyah opened her mouth, but no words came out, prompting Yuri to shake her head. "No, buir. The trail of blood ended at the hangar bay, but I think the commander ha something to say."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stepped forward and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Buir, not only we found Eva's blood on the floor, we also saw a large footprint next to it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Large footprints next to Eva's blood? Oh, I don't like this. I don't like this at all. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Buir?" she called her. "Are you okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With her eyes shut, she connects herself with the Force, hearing voices around her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"If I can't have it, neither could you."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Come back here, you brat."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm sorry, master. I failed you."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Vanya," Mayyah shook her shoulders. "Vanya, are you there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let out a gasp, dropping herself on her knees. With tears flowing down her rosy cheek, the Jedi Master shivered, feeling goosebumps all over her skin. "Mayyah," she choked in her tears. "Get more men here. We need to find the girls as soon as we can."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, buir. I'll do that," she bobbed her head, as she walked towards the corner of the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Who the heck wants to take her away and why should they do that?</em> She pondered, as she glued her eyes on her datapad, glancing at a photograph of her in the middle, while Lira and Eva were standing next to her, showing a peace sign at the camera. It was after the Battle of Baydor, where they had to rebuilt the houses that were destroyed in the aftermath of the war.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even though there were a few casualties and plenty of injured troops, the Republic managed to defeat the Separatists from Baydor, reclaiming its territory. And after the Battle of Baydor, came the Battle of Falleen, where the 315th and the 101st Battalion lost so many of their men to the Separatist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Recalling that event, Vanya could only tightened her grip on her datapad. <em>Those fucking politicians. They have the audacity to order more clones from Kamino and yet they see them as fucking properties instead of actual people. Why can't the Chancellor just see that? Why can't he prioritize social welfare instead of prolonging the war? Why does it have to be this way?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Buir," Mayyah sat next to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Any news so far?" she put down her datapad, shifting her focus towards her commander, whom she treated her like her own child.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"General Kenobi just contacted me," she told her. "Apparently, the Council wants you to return to the Temple immediately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course," Vanya stood up, as she heads out of the factory through the front entrance. "Continue the search and report back to me if you find anything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, buir."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Grabbing a bucket nearby, Odd Eye kneel on the floor and threw up, her head feeling heavy. Her medic, Sabrina, came up to her and helped her stood up, rubbing her back. "Commander, are you okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm fine, Sabrina," she nodded, wiping her mouth with the back of her gloved hand. "Just a little dizzy, that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She raised one of her eyebrows as she gawked at her superior officer. "Are you sure, commander? You literally puked inside a basket."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like I said before, I'm fine," she groaned, rolling her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pushing her strands of platinum blonde hair behind her ears, Sabrina caught up with Odd Eye, who was heading to the refresher. Being a clone medic for the 666th Battalion, it was her duty and responsibility to make sure her brothers and sisters are in good health, whether in battle or off-battle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Commander, you need to rest," she stopped her. "You spewed just now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know, I'm your commander so technically, I outranked you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "And as your medic, I outranked everybody when it comes to injury and sickness so yeah, I have the right to tell you to rest."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Fuck you, Sabrina,</em> she cussed silently, as she clenched her fist. "Look, I'm heading to battle, whether you like it or not."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>What a stubborn commander,</em> Sabrina sighed, watching her march in the hallway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Putting on her helmet, the commander marched to the briefing room, where Erhan, Dahlia and Gowon were standing next to each other, side-by-side, discussing war tactics with the Jedi Council. Noticing their presence, her lover gave her a hidden gesture to stand beside him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gave a huge smile to him, even though it was hidden underneath her helmet. To most of the clones, Odd Eye's facial expression tend to be stiff and awkward, while one of her mutated purple eyes made her more like a freak. The scar that Ventress gave on her mutant eye made it even worse, making her gain a notoriety from her vods.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite the Kaminoans treating her differently, she was one of the successful graduates under the ARC training program that was handled by Alpha-17, who saw her as a whole person instead of a freak experiment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Any reports so far?" asked Mace Windu, who appeared to them in blue, holographic form, along with Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Separatists had been scorching the earth on this planet just to slow us down," Erhan informed them, shaking his head. "The locals here are suffering because of us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stroking his chin, Mace Windu studied the holomap from the Jedi Temple and hummed to himself for a brief moment. "It seems that the Separatist are getting desperate to win this war."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Win the war?" Dahlia expressed her amusement at the High Jedi Master's comment. "They may bomb the entire rainforest to destroy our army, but at the cost of their own base."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Even if the Separatist base is destroyed, Republic Intelligence informed us of another base on the island of Pangkor," Obi-Wan showed them their enemy's base, which resembled a rocky cave, with hedges and vines surrounding it. "The island is located 23 kliks way from your current location. It'll take a dozen ships to arrive there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I must say, the Separatists are quite clever in choosing a base for their army," the Zeltron Jedi chuckled to himself, staring at the holomap. "It will be impossible for our bombers to destroy this base."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odd Eye began to clear her throat, gaining the attention from her generals. "Excuse me for the intrusion, but is it okay for me to speak?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You may speak, commander," Mace gave a nod to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was thinking that instead of destroying the base, maybe it is best if we take it from the Separatist instead," she suggested. "If we focus on destroying it, many of our men won't be able to last long out there, but it we claim it instead, we could gain some intel from the base itself, and we could use it against our enemies."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Master Yoda tilted his head upwards, holding his walking stick. "Hmm...a good point, you have made. To claim this planet, the answer, annihilation is not. Learn from our enemies, we must."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blinking her eyes rapidly, Dahlia made a quick glance at Gowon and Erhan, before putting her words in place. Even years after being a Jedi youngling under Master Yoda, she still finds it difficult to understand her mentor's words, or speech, to be more specific. "I have to agree with Odd Eye here. Destroying a base which is made of rocks is quite useless, compared to reclaiming it, so yeah."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll need to plan of we're going to attack their base," Erhan mentioned. "We can't just go there and attack. We'll be outnumbered in seconds."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I agree," Gowon finally spoke up. "Which is why I figured we could travel to the island by boat instead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes widened. "Travel by boat? What do you mean by that? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, judging by the aerial guns placed around their base," she pointed out, marking it with a few red dots. "It seems that the Separatist are expecting an airstrike from us so it would be best if we catch them off-guard by travelling with a boat."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dahlia bobbed her head, giving her a slight smile. "Not a bad idea, but we might get shot if we charged upfront. Do you have for that? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My men could sneak from the back," Odd Eye gave a suggestion, marking her territory. "There aren't many droids circling around in this part of the island, which will give us an advantage to attack."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, but we'll have to do this quietly," Erhan told her. "We can't let the droids to call for reinforcement."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, in this case, we'll have to use our bare hands to take them out," she crackled both of her knuckles. "Are you sure you can handle that, General?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He snorted at her teasing remarks, which were laced with concerns. "I'll be alright, commander," he addressed her in a formal way, before shifting his focus on his best friend, who was standing next to him. "How about you, Master Jedi? What's your plan on attacking the Separatist? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, after you and your men sneak into the base from the back, we'll have to attack at the main shores," Dahlia made up her mind, giving a quick glimpse at Gowon. "You guys have to be quick if you want to seize their base."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Since when are we ever slow?" Erhan joked, rolling his eyes. "We'll be taking over their base in a flash, am I right, commander?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Flirting in front of the Jedi? So much for keeping our relationship, and our unborn child, a secret.</em> "Yes, General."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Since both of you are confident with this plan," Mace reached to his conclusion. "Then you may proceed with your decision."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"May the Force be with you," Yoda wished them, before signing out, leaving the four of them in a briefing room, glancing at each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll prepare our troops," Odd Eye said, as she left the room, with Erhan rushing to her side. "Odd Eye, wait," he stopped her in the middle of the hallway, with some of their personnel walking through the space in between.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She groaned in frustration. "If it's about the baby then I-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can't go," he finished her sentence, leaning closer to her. "Look, it's too dangerous for you and our child."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll be fine, Erhan," she insisted, taking one of his hand. "We can worry about our child when we returned to Coruscant, okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighed. "I know, it's just that I can't help it, okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We should head out, General. We can't keep them waiting."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Entering the Council room, Anakin, Ahsoka and Vanya gathered in the centre of the room, surrounded by members of the Jedi Council. With a frown painted on Vanya's face, she took a deep breath and faced Master Yoda, her head hung low.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"From what I've found so far in the abandoned factory, it seems that one of the twins, Eva Bella, had a bad fall and was carried away into the ship," she pined, avoiding Obi-Wan's shocked gaze. "We have identified her blood on the floor of an abandoned factory, making me conclude that she may be injured, or worse."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan stroked his beard, his heart palpitating. <em>No, it can't be. Eva cannot be dead. She had to be out there, somewhere.</em> "Did you managed to find anything else, besides Eva's blood?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, Commander Tori found one of Lira's shoes in the sewers but so far, there were no signs of her around that area."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turned to Mace Windu and Master Yoda, whose lips were curved into a frown. "This doesn't sound good at all," the bald Jedi Master remarked, his palms clasped together. "Based on the evidence we found so far, we'll have to assume the worst possible scenario on the Young twins."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There was more, actually," Ahsoka spoke up. "One of the witnesses claimed that Eva and Lira were solving a murder and that they head to Kamino to search for clues."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A task, I did not give to them," Yoda denied, shaking his head. "Assigned themselves, they must have."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't remember giving them a mission," Mace tried to recall. "Do you know whose murder were they solving?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The witness in question isn't able to give us an answer to that question, unfortunately," Anakin's tone softened. "So, we weren't able to find out about what kind of case were they're solving."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I find this very disturbing," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi commented, resting his arms on his armchair. "I doubt if we'll ever find them alive."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanya chuckled. "Speak of the devil, and he'll come to you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>She's right about that,</em> Obi-Wan sat there silently, his back hunched. "Is there any more evidence that you found regarding their disappearance?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Commander Fox has discovered their starfighter on Level 1315 in an abandoned warehouse, and he expanded his men to searched there," Anakin added on. "He also discovered Lira's drop of blood beside their starship."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A recovery mission, this is," Yoda murmured, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "Slim, the possibility of being alive, it is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>So quick to give up on them!</em> Vanya roared, trying her best not to explode like a detonator. "With all due respect, Master, both Lira and Eva had cheated them more that several times so there is no way they would be dead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I agree with Master Doyvesky," Anakin acknowledged, tightening his fist. "Eva and Lira are probably still out there, master. We can't just assume they're both dead based on what we've found so far."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, Anakin," Obi-Wan frowned. "As much as I want to believe they're alive, we have to realistic here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>You? Out of all people?</em> The black-haired Jedi stared, holding back her tears. <em>Why? You're Eva's master. Aren't you supposed to be on our side? </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There is no death, only the Force," Mace recited the last part of the Jedi Code. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With Ahsoka only giving a solemn nod, she, Anakin and Vanya bowed deeply as they headed out of the room. Breaking down into tears, she drooped on her knees, burying her face inside her palms. <em>I'm sorry, girls,</em> she sobbed. <em>I'm sorry that I failed you. I'm sorry that I didn't save you both from danger. I promised to protect you, but I was a fool. And now because you're both dead, it's my fault for putting you both in danger.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rubbing circles on her back, Ahsoka helped her get up as Anakin stared at the Temple floor, feeling heat inside his heart.<em> How could Obi-Wan do this? Why would he abandon Eva? She's his apprentice as well, as I was before. What would Eva say to him if she's still here? I hate him! I hate him so much!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, Lira," the Jedi Master apologized, as Ahsoka pulled her into her embrace. "I'm sorry, Eva. It's all my fault for putting you both in danger."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not your fault, Master Doyvesky," the Togruta Padawan assured her, wiping her tears on her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But it is," she sniffled, her pink blush on her cheeks running, along with her eyeliner. "I promised to protect them both when I first met them and now that they're dead, I feel so guilty for letting them die."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They can't be dead," Anakin snapped. "They must be out there somewhere."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But the Council said-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Screw the Council," he interrupted his apprentice. "We have to find them right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As much as Ahsoka wished she could disagree with her mentor, she couldn't find herself saying no to him. Eva and Lira were like their little sisters, who loved to draw and play with their toys whenever they were free. Eva loves to draw rainbows and flowers while Lira would draw stars and galaxies with their crayons and paint. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a few months back that both of them returned to the Temple, covered in mud. Horrified that Obi-Wan and Vanya would kill them figuratively, Anakin and Ahsoka carried them to the bathhouse and scrubbed them both clean in a bathtub while getting rid of the earthy smell off their body. While they were being bathed, Eva was sitting still inside the tub, playing with her toy boat and her rubber duck. Lira, on the other hand, was jumping around naked in the bathroom, prompting Anakin to chase her around, trying to grab her with her yellow towel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Oh, Lira,</em> she smiled to herself. <em>As Tori described, she's a cheeky little monkey who loves causing mischief and encourages Eva to tag along, despite her many objections. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka glanced at her master, who looked away from her for a moment, hiding his angry tears on his face. "Alright," she let go of Vanya from her embrace, squeezing his hand. "We'll find them, but, we'll have to be discreet, or we risk getting punished by the Council."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For Eva and Lira, I will do everything to find my little sisters and bring them back home, safe and sound. "Very well, Ahsoka. We shall speak with Commander Fox and Commander Tori. I know that they're willing to help as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great," she smiled, shifting her focus towards Vanya, who couldn't stop crying. "Master, do you want to come along? We're going to find Eva and Lira together."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head. "You darlings go ahead. I'm tired right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I understand, Master," Anakin gave her a slight bow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanya bowed as she excused herself, before stopping in the middle of the hallway. "May the Force be with you both."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"May the Force be with you, Master Doyvesky," he wished her back, as she walked away from them, disappearing from their sight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Staring at one of Lira's boots that she picked up from the sewers, Tori's eyes underneath her helmet was puffy and her nose were running with her own snot. Fox glanced at her from his desk as he typed on his report on the twins' disappearance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>They can't be dead, they can't be dead,</em> she repeated that to herself. <em>They survived being bitten by a venomous snake, they survived falling into a deep well, they survived being almost crushed by rocks on Geonosis. They can't be dead.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tori," he called out. "Hey, Tori."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>General Kenobi is lying to me. Lira and Eva must be out there somewhere. I know they are. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tori, are you there? Tori! "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She turned towards Fox, hugging her knees. "Yes, Fox?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Did she just call me Fox? Okay, this is bad. This is so out of character.</em> "Tori, are you okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm fine, Fox," she choked on her tears. "I'm just fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sitting beside her, he slowly removed her helmet and put it aside, revealing a dark-skinned clone with her hair strands tangled up with each other, and her eyes still wet. She looked away from her older brother, who was squeezing her hand. <em>I don't want him to see me like this. I look so pitiful and horrible right now.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tori," he patted the back of her hand. "Talk to me. I don't like seeing you like this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As much as he finds her annoying, Fox couldn't help but to see his sister like this, who was usually laid-back and loves to joke around with her vods. She was one of his batchmates who Alpha-17 made him partner up with. It was horrible. Tori couldn't stop talking while Fox was making observations with the other clones and it made him shove her during their training section.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alpha-17 shouted at him for pushing his partner during training and assigned him to paperwork duty, much to his annoyance. Even when he no longer has to partner up with Tori, she still found a chance to push his buttons, making him more irritated than usual.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling her General's boots close to her bosom, she looked at the decorations of the stars and smiled a little. Lira always loves to use oil-based pain whenever she draws on her wall and her shoes. She was always looking up at the sky, counting all the stars up there. So imagine when she gets to fly in her own starfighter, she was jumping around like a cheeky little monkey.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I mean, that's her nickname I always give her. A cheeky little monkey. Hyper, talkative and mischievous. That's Lira for you. She loves flying, drawing and inventing gizmos out of scraps. Her sister, Eva, was different. She loves drawing too, but she also likes to play with her dolls and read about princesses and cowboys alone in her quarters. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>My little cinnamon roll may be quiet and shy around strangers, but she was kind and gentle, who cried whenever the clones were killed under her command and believed that flowers would go to heaven if we plucked them. Despite their identical looks, they have different personalities and quirks, like how we clones do.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tori?" Fox called her again. "Tori, are you there? Tori? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bursting into sobs, she hugged the boots tightly as she felt her heart ache inside her. <em>I never even said goodbye to her. I never even get to apologize for all those petty arguments we had. I never get to tell her how much they meant to her. I never even mutter how much I love them so much and how proud I am of their growth and achievement. Heck, I never get to give them one last hug before they're gone. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I know that feeling, Fox frowned, trying not to cry as well.<em> I remember when one of the shiny assigned under me got killed. Nayoung was her name. She was always up early, and she does her job well. In just a split second, that bounty hunter I was pursuing took her life. Sometimes, I wished she shot me instead of Nayoung.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They were just kids," she wailed. "They were so young, Fox. They didn't deserve to die. They were so sweet and innocent. They would never hurt anyone just because. Why would someone want to kill a little girl like them? Who would do such things? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Someone heartless," he muttered underneath her breath, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought that I will to get to see them grow up, you know, doing great things later in life. I thought that I get to see them go through puberty and their teenage years. I thought that I get to see them as young women who became Jedi Masters and gain their own apprentice. I thought-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "I thought I would have more time with them. I thought I'll be outliving them and their future kids, you know..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling her closer to him, he rubbed her back as Tori spilled her tears on his shoulders. "Just let it out, vod," he whispered, feeling a little wet on the tip of his  eyes. "Just let out your feelings."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still, not letting go of her child's boots, she closed her eyes and reminisced her good memories with the twins, like after the Battle of Chandler. It was after sunset, and they were camping out near a huge pond.  They saw fireflies hovering around them, with their tails glowing underneath the starry skies. They girls got out from their tents and immediately raced around the marsh, catching as many fireflies as possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Why do fireflies have to die so soon?" Eva wept, as she and Lira buried them near the pond, surrounding it with paper flowers. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tori?" Fox repeated her name, cupping his hands on both her cheeks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She made eye contact with him, blinking back more tears in her honey eyes. "I remembered when the twins caught a bunch of fireflies," she told him the story. "And when those fireflies died the next morning, Eva asked me why do they die so soon? Now that they're both gone, I'm just thinking about what she asked back there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's always the good ones that die first," he looked down for a moment, brushing away her tears with his fingertips. "That is the reality of life, unfortunately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But why is it the good ones that always have to die first?" she pressed her lips together. "Why can't the bad ones just perish, like Count Dooku or something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know, Tori. I don't know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean, you know what happened to our trainer, Alpha-17? Ventress fucking killed him. Yeah, she killed him in cold blood."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alpha-17, was the man that trained both Fox and Tori, and also the one that made him and Tori team up with each other, much to his dismay. Even then, he was an honourable man who was the reason they are here today, doing their duty for the Republic, even though they only see them as objects instead of actual human beings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox sometimes envies her. She got a general who not only cares for their well-being, but also mourns for the clones and allows them to have a life outside of war. Palpatine never allowed any blunders with the Royal Guards of Coruscant. He knew that because he had to face the music because Chae and Poker screwed up on their mission. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At first, he wanted to take the whole blame for himself, but the Chancellor decided to punish all three of them by electrocuting them in his office. Chae and Poker were crying when they were dismissed, their whole body trembling. Fox had to accompany them to the med bay and stayed by their side, assuring them that they were brave and that they didn't do anything wrong. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Thankfully, the Chancellor is dead. At least he doesn't have to hurt my brothers and sisters, but even then, the Republic is much more fragile than ever. It's only a matter of time before the Separatists attack us.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's Admiral Sallis," a deep, female voice replied. "I just want to talk to you both."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can come in, admiral," Tori spoke, glancing at the door. "We also need to discuss with you."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Anakin and Ahsoka heads back into the Senate building, where they stumbled upon Commander Stone, who was focused on his datapad. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sir," he saluted, picking up his datapad. "My apologies, sir. I didn't see you there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled, closing his eyes for a brief second before looking at the commander, who was flustered. "Don't sweat it, commander," he assured him, patting him on the shoulder. "Did you find anything, so far?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gave a nod, showing the screen of his datapad. "We've got a lead on a couple of senators on the whereabouts of General Young."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Finally, some good news,</em> Ahsoka sighed to herself. "Okay then, let's hear it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"From what I've gotten from Senator Amidala, she told me that you and General Young visited her in her penthouse four days before her disappearance."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Oh, that incident,</em> Anakin blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Could you elaborate to me what the senator said to you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, she said that you were talking to her in her room when General Young was outside your door, picking up her hair ribbon on the floor."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Sorry, Anakin, Padmé. I needed to use the bathroom when I dropped my ribbon right in front of your door."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It's alright," Padme giggled. "Do you want me to accompany you or-"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm good, thanks," she cut her off, rushing towards the bathroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"General?" Stone addressed him, snapping him back to the present. "Is everything alright, sir?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin gave a reluctant nod, crossing his arms. "I'm fine, commander. Did she tell you what we were talking about in her room? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, sir," he denied. "She only said it was personal business. Nothing more than that, I believe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>That was a close one.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anything else, commander?" Ahsoka asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've also asked Senator Chuchi and Senator Organa about General Young."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh, Riyo. She was a good friend of mine. Eva and Lira are also quite close with her as well. And as for Senator Bail Organa, he was a good friend with Master Kenobi, so he met Eva once or twice.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And what did they say?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, Senator Chuchi told me that she saw General Young a few months ago when they accompanied her on a diplomatic mission."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ah, yes, of course. The Jedi Council assigned them to protect Riyo from her assassin, along with Commander Fox. Those girls did great back then. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And what about Senator Organa? What did he say? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Senator Organa hasn't seen General Young for almost two years, if I'm not mistaken," Stone hesitated for a moment, trying to recall, reading from his report. "Anything else you need, General?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>That's unfortunate. Only Padme's case could help us figure out how to find the girls, though I can't seem to put my finger on somewhere. What were Anakin and Padme discussing? And was she listening to their conversation?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, commander," Ahsoka thanked him, giving him a nod. "And also, is Commander Fox in?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir. He's in his office with Commander Tori and Admiral Sallis."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin's eyes widened as he and Ahsoka exchanged a quick glance with each other. <em>What is Admiral Sallis doing in his office? Is it something to do with the girls' disappearance? </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see, commander. Thank you, once again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just doing my job, sir," he gave a nod of acknowledgment, as he walked away from the duo. Ahsoka and Anakin rushed inside the lift and pressed a button, heading towards Commander Fox's office when it stopped on one of the floors. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What now?" he groaned as the lift door slid open, revealing a blue-skinned senator with small, green line tattoo on both of her cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"General Skywalker," she smiled. "Ahsoka, how are you both?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, Riyo," Ahsoka grinned, as the door closed. "It's been a while since I've seen you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a pleasure to see you too, Ahsoka, although I wished we met in a pleasant circumstance."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The orange-skinned Jedi frowned, her eyebrows drooped. "Yeah, I wish we did. Eva and Lira have been reported missing since last night, and we're doing what we can to find her before something bad happens to her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," Anakin said, in a low voice. "That's why we're heading to Commander Fox's office."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her face lit up when he mentioned her lover, Commander Fox. Dutiful, serious and caring, especially towards his brothers and sisters. <em>Shame that he'll be staying in his office late at night. Otherwise, we would have been waiting for her in their room, whispering sweet nothings to each other while laying next to each other.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As for Tori, she hoped everything would be alright with her. During the mission on Orto Plutonia, Tori was often seen with Lira and Eva, sitting on her lap and playing with toys with her. She was more likely devastated and worried about them right now. She's sure Fox would be there to comfort her and tell her that everything is alright. But even then, Riyo worries about her current mental state.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see," she muttered, as the lift stopped at the 14th floor, where Fox's office. "Send my regards to Fox and Tori, alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We will, Riyo," Ahsoka gave a wink. "It's nice talking to you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gave a sweet and meaningful smile as they walked out of the lift, heading to his office, which was apparently locked from the inside. <em>Okay, wasn't expecting that,</em> Anakin thought, as he gave a knock. "Hello?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who is it?" a deep, female voice with a hint of Coruscanti accent replied, giving Anakin an obvious clue on who it was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's General Skywalker and Commander Tano," he answered her. "We're here to talk about General Young."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence filled the atmosphere between them, making the master and apprentice stare at each other, with no words coming out of both their mouths. In less than five minutes, the office was unlocked, allowing them to step inside and find Fox and Tori turning towards them, with a red humanoid with head tails sitting beside them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To her colleagues and fellow friends, Arin Sallis looked like any ordinary Twi'lek woman, with red skin and long lekkus hanging towards her back but the only thing different about them is her earlobe. Usually, Twi'lek women's earlobes is shaped like a small cone, but Arin's ears look human, giving other Twi'leks an indication that she's a hybrid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other thing that differentiate her and other Twi'leks is her accent. Most Twi'leks, especially those who were born and raised on Ryloth had an accent but Arin's accent was pronounced and crisp, which again, indicates the others that she was from Coruscant, who never stepped foot on Ryloth except for once, where she had to lead her men to free the planet from the Separatists.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As an admiral who is part of the Republic Military, Arin Sallis had an air of authority surrounding her, with eyes that could kill anyone who dared to disobey her command and a well-ironed gray uniform that shows her professionalism. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Facing the Jedi General, she raised her hand to salute and straightened her posture, showing her respect towards them. "General Skywalker," she addressed. "It's a pleasure to meet you at this unpleasant circumstances."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled as he gestured for her to loosened up. "Yes, unfortunately, we're here about Eva and Lira. I'm sure you're aware that they both went missing, am I right? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Correct me if I'm wrong, General, but the Jedi Council had declared them dead, at least what Tori here had told me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Shit! Looks like the news spread like wildfire.</em> "I'm aware of that, admiral, but unfortunately, without proof of their body, we must assume that they're still out there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She scratched her smooth chin with her gloved hands as she got up from her seat. "You have a good point, General. I felt it was too soon for the Council to declare them dead when there's no proof of a dead body."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's true, which is why Ahsoka and I decided to search for them ourselves, without the Council's approval."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not surprised, given your reputation in the GAR," she let out a small laugh. "Actually, if we have to come clean here, Fox, Tori and I had the exact same thoughts as the both of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka's eyes grew bigger, her lips pressed together. "I'm sorry, all three of you are getting involve in this as well?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Without authorization, of course," Tori gave a mischievous smirk. "Admiral Sallis wants to help us find more clues which will lead us to Lira and Eva."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We have a few ideas on potential places where we would find General Young," Fox shrugged, showing them the holomap. "But first, lock the door behind you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin's lips curved upwards as he got up and headed to the front door, when it hissed opened, revealing a middle-aged woman in a white uniform. "General Skywalker," she greeted, giving him a wide smile. "It's such an honour to meet 'The Hero with No Fear' at last."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly found himself tongue-tied, he could only gulp as Agent Dina Starros paced towards Arin, Tori and Fox, who stammered a little. "Admiral Sallis, how unexpected to see you here in the Senate Building. I always thought you hated dabbling in politics."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Agent Starros," the red Twi'lek seethed. "What brings you here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was going to discuss something with General Skywalker about a certain missing child. I'm sure you'll understand."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You mean Lira and Eva?" Tori talked back to her. "Funny, we were having a similar discussion about her as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dina's smile disappeared as she glared at the clone commander in pink armour, baring her teeth. "How dare you to talk back at me? Explain yourself, clone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She has a name, and it's Tori," Arin defended her. "And also, this <em>clone</em> had fought so many battles in the Outer Rim. You have no right to talk to her that way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Tori fighting back at her superior officer?</em> Fox smug. <em>How daring of her. I never had the opportunity to disobey Palpatine's order.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin exhaled as he tried to calm himself down. "Ahsoka and I would like to talk to Agent Starros alone," he told the admiral. "I'll try to give you an update once we're done."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Giving a small nod, she sucked up to him and headed out of the office, along with Fox and Tori. Somehow, she has a feeling that it will not go well, especially with a brash Jedi and a ghoulish agent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Pedaling the boat with both her hands, Odd Eye glanced at Erhan, who was sitting in front of her, rowing the oar with the rest of the 666th Battalion. Despite her arms feeling a little stiff on both sides, she went on with what she was doing, making her General notice her pain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You alright, Commander?" he asked, with concern on his face. She shook her head as she kept on moving both her oars up and down, her head pounding like a hammer hitting a nail. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>No, no, no. I cannot puke. Please, not now. Not when we're in the middle of the mission right now. Please don't puke right now. Please don't puke.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But it was too late. Putting her oar aside and taking off her helmet, she ducked towards the deep, azure ocean and threw up, making Sabrina rush to her aide, rubbing her back. "Let it out, commander," she soothed her. "Let it out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odd Eye could only gave a slight nod as she wiped her mouth and rubbed her forehead, her head still throbbing. "Does anyone have water?" she asked, as she sat down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Here," Tarot offered his canteen to her. "You need this, commander."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grabbed it from her second-in-command and gulped it down whole, making her sigh in relief. "Thanks, vod."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just doing my job," he smiled underneath his helmet, taking back his canteen. "Do you need to rest from the mission, commander."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head as she put on her helmet. "I'll be fine, Tarot. We have a job to finish."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"With all due respect, commander," Sabrina raised her index fingers. "This is the second time you puked today so like Tarot said, you have to rest."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll be fine, Brina," she insisted. "It's just a minor inconvenience, that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Erhan could do nothing but sigh to himself. If he knows Odd Eye well, she's too stubborn to back out from the mission no matter how much her morning sickness is bothering her. Even if he tries to convince her, she'll still insist on finishing the mission. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stubborn, aloof and distant. That's how he saw her when they first met. She hardly took off her helmet the entire time, even after they were fighting with the Separatist forces on Antara. It was only when she was checking on one of her injured brothers that he actually saw how she actually looked like underneath her helmet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite her putting it back on after she noticed his presence, he told her that she looks fine, complimenting one of her eyes, her odd eyes, and her white streaks at the front of her hair, which she dyed herself in the bathroom. Out of all the women Erhan slept with, Odd Eye was the fairest, no, prettiest of them all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He used his regular charms on Odd Eye at first, but all he ever got from her was an oblivious look on her face. Not wanting to push himself any further, he decided to take it slow by asking some intimate questions and buying her a sweet drink for her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As years went by, Odd Eye went from a shy woman who hardly knows anything about romance to his lover who's carrying his child, while battling with the Separatist army. He focused his gaze on her, who was being comforted by Tarot and Sabrina, which made him sigh in relief. At least Odd Eye has her brothers and sisters who are willing to check on her, even though they know nothing about her pregnancy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You alright now?" Ouija asked, as he stopped pedaling for a while. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm fine," she answered him, noticing that he stopped. "And also, aren't you supposed to be moving the boat with your brothers and sisters?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shook his head as he pointed his fingers towards the north, showing her a huge island, which was surrounded by jungles. Her lips curved upwards as she sat down, facing her men. "Keep rowing," she ordered. "We'll be arriving in an hour."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They all groaned in frustration. "My arms hurt," Ron complained. "I don't think I can pedal anymore."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, would you rather swim all the way there?" Odd Eye crossed her arms, giving him a death glare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, thank you. It's too deep for me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She snickered. "That's what I thought. Now please go faster, the 197th are depending on us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," Hermione answered, rowing her oars faster than usual. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odd Eye sat down again and resumed with what she was doing, looking up at the scorching sun above the cloudless. <em>Out of all the planets in the Outer Rim, why do I have to be assigned here?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why can't I just fight on a planet that is much cooler, like a snowy planet of something? I wouldn't mind a little snow or rain but a beach planet? It's beautiful but at the same time, it's so hot.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Underneath her thick, Phase 2 clone commander armour, she felt like she was bounded by a rope around her while being boiled alive inside a large pot, along with some potatoes and herbs. Her tummy rumbled as she thought about potato stew that Erhan would cook for her once in a while.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It makes sense she would be craving his stew since she's carrying a half-Zeltron fetus inside her womb. Thankfully it doesn't seem obvious at first glance but eventually, she'll have to come clean with everyone she worked with, besides Gowon and Dahlia, of course.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How long till we get there?" Midnight asked, in his hoarse voice. "It's so hot here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Erhan took a peek from the large boat and noticed a couple of droids circling the shore, giving him an indication that they're closer than they think. He sat back down and told the rest to duck, hoping not to get spotted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"On my mark, all of us jumped inside the water," he gave his instruction. "But do it quietly. The droids will hear us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, General," Odd Eye addressed, looking at her troops. "You heard the general. Stand by your positions."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sir, yes, sir," Potter nodded, ready to dive in. "Let me know when."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They steered their boat towards an enormous rock, and he gestured to them with his two fingers, letting them dive into the water. Holding her breath, Odd Eye and Tarot held each other's hands and dived underwater, along with her fellow soldiers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling the saltwater touching her chin, she and Tarot swam behind their Jedi General, who managed to waterproof his lightsaber beforehand. As they reached for the sandy floor, he bobbed out of the water quietly and tiptoed towards one of them, crushing the B1 battle droid with the Force.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odd Eye and Tarot were next as they sneaked behind the droids, grabbing it by its head and pulling it apart. "Hey, you're not authorized to be here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smirking, Tarot kicked its weapon off its hand and jumped on the droid, crushing him with his weight. Giving them a signal with her fingers, the rest of the battalion popped out of the water and headed inside the jungle, expecting more droids.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zooming in with binocular in his hand, Ouija noticed a few more battle droids making their rounds. He grabbed his partner, Fortune and ran towards them, punching them on their heads. "Kriff," cursed Ouija. "My hands."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Should've kicked them instead, di'kut," Fortune laughed, prompting the commander to held her forehead. "The faster we get this done, the faster we could get out of this dirtball."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry, commander," he apologized. "Got sidetracked."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She rolled her eyes as she turned and saw a few droids behind her, She stretched her legs and kicked their blasters from their hands, knocking their circuits out with her bare hand. Igniting his lightsaber, he aimed it at a large tree, making it land at the approaching droids.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"General, more clankers incoming," Violet exclaimed as she was about to charge towards them, only to get shot on her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shit!" Erhan gasped, as he lifted them in mid-air, making them crack into pieces on the ground. Sabrina rushed to Violet's aid and felt her slow pulse, hearing her wheezing underneath her helmet. Taking off her helmet and removing her chestplate, she grabbed her antiseptic from her kit and soothed her wound.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's alright, Vi," she whispered to her, wiping her tears of pain. "You'll live. I know it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Violet whimpered, as the medic clone pressed the cotton pad against her wound. "I shouldn't have charged straight on."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's alright, sister. You did well today."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odd Eye approached Vi and kneel beside her, holding her hand. "Just breath, Violet. Breathe in," she inhaled along with her. "And breathe out. You'll be better in no time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The violet-haired trooper tried to breath, but her chest was burning inside her, as blood soaked through her inner wear. "I can't, commander. It hurts so much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't say that, Vi. You've fought the Battle of Felucia. I'm sure you can make it through this one," she choked on her tears as she felt her hands turn ice-cold and noticed the colour of her skin fading.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"C-commander," her tears streamed on her face as she had one last look of Odd Eye and her close friend, Sabrina before departing. "Thank you for everything, for all the memories, good and bad..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Within a flash, her eyes stared into the void, making Odd Eye let go of her hand as Sabrina closed her eyes, wrapping her in a cloth. Lifting her body with the Force, Erhan buried her underneath an ancient tree, with wildflowers and ferns sprouting from Violet's grave.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The medic placed her helmet on her grave, before staying silent with her battalion, who was weeping for their fallen sister. She always loved the violets that grows in the garden. They were often seen as a symbol of humility, faithfulness and modesty, which is exactly how she was when she was still alive. If only I could save her sooner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Rest in peace, Violet," Odd Eye spoke, as she put on her helmet and walked away. "Come on, we have another job to do right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right behind you, commander," Tarot gave a nod, turning towards his vods. "You heard her, let's move it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Erhan let out another sigh as he led them in front, marching towards the Separatist base which was ten kliks away from their current position. <em>Let's hope we don't lose another soldier after this.</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger warning: Mention of rape and child molestation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Stepping out of Commander Fox's office with a huge grin on her face, Agent Starros gave a nod to Admiral Sallis and the two clone commanders, giving them goosebumps on their skin. Knowing her through her entire career, Sallis furrowed her eyes at her, wondering about the smile that her rival had plastered on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see things went well, Dina," she spat. "Want to tell me what is it about?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She turned around and her grin grew wider. "That is none of your business, Arin," she said in a honeyed voice. "You have no right to intrude in my investigation?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your investigation?" Sallis scoffed. "Don't you have another job to finish, Dina? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I do," she stared at her red polished nails. "But somehow, the disappearance of the twins has fascinated me, don't you think so?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"With all due respect, Agent Sallis," Tori spoke up. "It is the Jedi's job to be looking for Lira and Eva, not the Republic Intelligence."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox peered at Tori with admiration and horror at the same time. He admired her boldness to speak up against her superior and yet, he's also horrified at the consequences she'll be facing soon. As a clone who was created on Kamino, it is their job to follow any orders given to them, whether they like it or not. If they refuse, then it's off to the reconditioning chamber.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's surprised that Tori hasn't been reconditioned yet. Then again, when you had actual kids as your superior, they will spare any clone under their command and allow them to question their authority when they're wrong. Half of him wished he had the same courage as his annoying sister, and the other half of him wants to accept his fate as a clone, expendable and easy to replace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Starros's eyes widened as she broke into an ear-piercing cackle, which sounds like a banshee sitting on top of the angsana tree, much to Tori's discomfort. "You know, clone, you are quite outspoken and brash," she commented. "I'm not surprised that both your generals haven't beat the shit out of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe because they see us as a person instead of a machine that were bred for war," answered Tori, crossing her arm. "Lira and Eva would never hurt anyone in their life, not even a single fly."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>That was a big, fat lie.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before she could fling her hand across Tori's face, Sallis managed to grab it, staring daggers at the manic agent. "Don't you dare touch her or any of those clones!" she warned her, gritting her teeth. "Or else you'll have to deal with me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Starros quacked again as Sallis released her grip, cracking her knuckles. She took a good look at Commander Fox and Commander Tori, who couldn't stop flinching. Having been violated after a night out at a bar, she reacts whenever someone tries to pat her shoulder or raises their hand. It was one of the scars that hasn't left her mind, reminding her how untrustworthy natural-born men can be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Intelligence agent took a look at her wristwatch and laughed. "Oh my," she exclaimed. "Looks like it's getting late here. If you could excuse me, admiral, I have a job to do right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she walked away from the three of them, Fox held Tori's shaking arm and followed Sallis inside his office, where he found Anakin and Ahsoka sitting in front of his desk, staring at the window with their hollow eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh dear, Sallis expressed her horrified thoughts. What have Agent Starros done to them?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anakin," she addressed him by his name, as she grabbed a chair and sat beside him. "Are you alright, son?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turned to her, with his puffy eyes and wet cheeks. "Admiral Sallis-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can call me Arin," she told him, squeezing his hands. "What happened to you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was the girls, Arin. They....they..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They what, Anakin? You can tell me anything. I won't hurt you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Agent Starros told us not to tell you," Ahsoka's lips quivered. "She'll charge us with treason and espionage if we told you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Of course that bitch would say that to them. That's how she intimidates her opponents. That's how she silences them. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fox," she called him. "Lock the door. We're going to be here the whole night."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, admiral," he nodded, as he sealed his office door tightly, hoping to keep that creepy agent away from them. Haven't Sallis stopped her from slapping Tori, he would have gone feral towards her, even if he's going to be dragged into the reconditioning chamber or worse. He would never allow anyone to hurt his siblings, no matter how much they bug him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sat on his desk, resting his hands on the wooden table given to him to manage his paperwork and files. He has a feeling that he will be here all night, while Riyo is dozing off on her cold bed. He's going to need extra caf if he's going to stay awake here the whole time, listening to General Skywalker and Commander Tano.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sharing a seat with Fox, Tori faced Anakin and Ahsoka, reclining on her hands. "Alright, no one can come in," she assured them. "You can tell us anything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We want to, Tori," Ahsoka told her. "We don't want to be court-martialed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That won't happen on my watch," the admiral insisted. "If she wants to arrest you for treason and espionage, she'll have to go through me and Fox first."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She's right about that," Fox pulled out his blaster, although inside his heart, he doesn't really have the courage to say no to Agent Starros. He has read reports on how the Shadow Troopers that were under her command complained that she never bothered to learn their names and doesn't mourn if any of them died. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Even if she scares me, she doesn't have the right to apprehend you both for something you've never done."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The duo glanced at each other for a brief moment, before giving in to their request. "Alright," Anakin relented. "We'll tell you everything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori could only give him a sincere smile as she dragged her seat closer, much to Fox's dismay. "You can take your time. We're not in a hurry here, am I right? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Hurry?</em> Fox raised his eyebrows. <em>Hurry for what? To see my Violeta? To go for a drink at 79's? What a ridiculous thing to say to me, Tori.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka took a deep breath and began her conversation. "It's going to sound ridiculous to all three of you, but Agent Starros informed us that Eva and Lira are somehow involved in Palpatine's murder."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The female clone's eyes widened as her jaw dropped figuratively on the floor. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eva and Lira are involved in Palpatine's murder," Anakin repeated his Padawan's words to her. "Although to be fair, we don't know whether it's true or not, even though the evidence says otherwise."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>No, this can't be right. The Chancellor isn't dead and the twins are still missing. How could he say that they're involved in his murder? Is this all real? Am I trapped in a bad dream?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Small footprints and hand prints all over the Chancellor's office, the commander of the Coruscant Guard recalled, as he searched through his report and pictures taken on his computer. <em>Is Agent Starros telling the truth, or is she lying? I heard from Axe that she lies a lot, especially on her files.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She must be bullshitting you both," Sallis exclaimed at their claims. "There is no way two children would be capable of murder, especially towards the Chancellor. Am I right, Tori? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her lips tightened as she looked at the admiral, avoiding her gaze. Not really.<em> Eva killed a natural-born officer in her quarters because he grabbed her privates with his icky hands.</em> "You're right. It seems illogical for Agent Starros to say that since the Chancellor is still alive."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin gave a tight smile to Tori, making her gasp loudly. "Wait, the Chancellor is actually dead?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox looked away from her, covering the side of his face. She's not supposed to know about that. She doesn't have the right to know that the Chancellor is dead. She cannot know about that. But if what Skywalker said is true, then he's conflicted whether keeping her in the dark would be a good idea right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Arin," Tori mentioned her name. "Did you know that the Chancellor had been killed?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, Tori," she showed her teeth and closed her eyes. "This was supposed to be a secret."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Maker, I want to scream right now!</em> "How long has he been killed?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Five days," Fox answered, his sweat pouring from his forehead. "Look, Tori-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why didn't you tell me that he was killed?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We didn't want the news to reach to the Separatist," Anakin defended Fox. "If they find out, they will attack Coruscant and we would lose the war to them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed. "Fair point, but now with Agent Starros telling us that they're both involved in his murder-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now hold on," Ahsoka stopped her. "From what she told us so far, Eva and Lira has only stolen some credits and confidential files from both his home and his office. We don't know whether they killed him or not."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How could say that they killed him? For what purpose would they murder the leader of the Galactic Republic? You know them well, don't you? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She didn't say that they murder him. She only said they've stolen something, that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She's just fucking with you guys," Tori screamed, throwing her hands in the air. "She and her shadow troopers could be arresting her instead of rescuing her. I don't trust every word she says to both of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Calm down, commander," Sallis ordered. "We can't just assume that she wants to arrest her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, really? Well, I call that bullshit because I know people like her would hurt a child like them. I know it, Arin, I just know it, okay? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"With all due respect, commander," Anakin spoke. "She's only finishing our job, that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She's finishing what you both started? " Tori banged the desk, laughing in a sardonic manner. "She's a backstabbing snake who breaks promises just for her own glory, that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tori, wait-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Fox could stop her, she pressed the button on his desk and stormed out of his office, bursting into tears. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Walking inside a large penthouse, Fox dragged himself towards the couch and lay down, still wearing his full armour. What a day, he exhaled in exhaustion, taking off his helmet.<em> I don't think I feel like heading to work tomorrow but at the same time, Admiral Sallis will be wondering about my whereabouts. Then again, she's not as bad as Tarkin. At least she cares about us clones.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unlike Admiral Tarkin, Admiral Sallis was much more understanding towards her subordinates. If there was any problem he was facing, Fox could always talk to her whenever he felt like it. She may be strict, but she's not a pain in the ass, unlike the others.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at the digital clock on the wall and sighed again. <em>0045 a.m.? This is the earliest time I've ever clock out. Usually, the Chancellor would make me confined to my desk until four or five in the morning but lately, the admiral has allowed all of us to go back early, and given us more break.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had mixed feelings about the Chancellor. He may be abusive to him and his siblings but without his presence, everything became chaotic for the Coruscant Guard. Not only did they have to keep a secret from everyone, including the senators and the other clones, they also had to make sure secrets stay secret, or else...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His arms trembled when he had to think about the consequences. Senator Amidala knowing about the Chancellor's assassination was one of the reasons why the Jedi Council was off the case, besides taking too long to solve it, of course. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Though he hates Agent Starros so much, at the same time, he also admired her for solving the crime scene way faster and more efficiently. Not only was she able to find the thief, or in this case, thieves, but she was also able to question every witness of the crime and identify the poison that was exhumed from the Chancellor's body, which was cyanide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows because he read her files after his meeting with Skywalker and Sallis in his office. As the commander of the Coruscant Guard, he was able to access files from the Senate and the Intelligence, despite not being authorized to do the latter. But since Palpatine is gone, no one is stopping him from doing so, and Admiral Sallis doesn't seem to mind, as long as Tarkin doesn't know anything, of course.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> As Fox let out a yawn, he heard the bedroom door hissed opened, and footsteps approaching him. <em>Looks like my Violeta has woken up,</em> he smiled, as Riyo lay beside him on the couch, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. "Did I wake you, dear?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not at all," Riyo smiled back, pressing her lips on his cheek. "How was the case coming along?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes widened as his heart began to beat rapidly. "What case?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lira and Eva's case, of course," she answered, laying her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "I heard they went missing this morning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He breathed in relief as he gazed at her warm, honey eyes, placing his chin on her violet hair. "Yeah, we were searching for them everywhere. So far, there was no sign of them around Coruscant."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's unfortunate," she frowned. "I tried to help Commander Stone with my answer, but unfortunately, the last I saw them was a few months ago, when they were escorting me on Pantora."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Pantora,</em> his lips curved upwards. <em>How could I ever forget that mission? I was there to protect my Violeta from her assassin while the twins were chasing after him. Thankfully, they were able to capture him but Riyo ended up with a graze on her cheek. Then again, she wanted to join in the fight with the girls, despite me saying no.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I remember that," he told her, caressing her left cheek, where the assassin scratched her with a knife. "It was where we had our first kiss."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She giggled. "It was not as romantic as I expected. It was awkward and a little bloody, if you ask me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yeah, I had to clean up the blood on your cheek. It was your fault that you wanted a little action in the first place."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo shoved him on the shoulder as he snickered. "I had a few lessons from Ahsoka and the twins on fighting, so I'm not letting it go to waste."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If I recalled, didn't I showed you how to use my pistol?" he poked her cheeks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head, suppressing her laughter. "No, I don't remember you showed me how to use a blaster."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rolled his eyes as he gripped his arms around her waist tighter, not wanting her to run off to her bed. "Yes, I did, Riyo. I was the one to loan you my pistol to defend the other senators and my brothers and sisters. Remember? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can't seem to recall that," she teased, enjoying the fact that she'll be pinned down on the couch sooner or later. "My memory is not as good as before."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Letting out a small grin, Fox flipped them around on the couch, laying on top of her. His fingers intertwined onto Riyo's, much to her delight. "You don't tell me, I will make you do it," he purred in his ears, as he kissed her earlobes, which tickles her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, stop it," she laughed. "Why would I be lying to you right now, commander?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Admit it, Senator. You know I was the one who showed you how to use my blaster, didn't I?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," she played along, tapping her finger on his nose. "You didn't. You were just trying to gain credit for yourself like a cunning fox you are."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A cunning fox, you say?" he burst out in laughter, as he began to kiss her neck, holding her tightly. "Bold word, especially coming from a sleazy politician."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let out a scoff. "Are you calling me a liar, Foxy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe, maybe not," he continued to kiss her neck, making her trace her fingers on his back, helping him to remove his top armour. "You must be uncomfortable in those."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not really," he grinned, as he pressed his lips onto hers, touching her tongue. "But I don't mind taking it all off for you, milady."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She kissed him back as she slid her hands underneath his shirt, letting it slip off his body. He gleamed as he stripped off the bottom half of his armour, leaving his long pants on the whole time. Yanking the knot of her pink robe, he let it drop on the floor, revealing her black satin nightdress underneath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Humming in pleasure, they both kissed with fiery passion as Riyo let her knees buckle around his waist. Fox trailed his hands on the side of her rear as he gave it a squeeze, making her chuckle. "Careful where you put your hands at," she murmured underneath her breath. "You wouldn't want to turn me on."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you think I was doing, my darling?" he said, kissing her shoulders multiple times, letting the straps of her dress slipped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before she could dominate him, she heard Fox's comlink beeping. "Great," he groaned. "Who is it now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He got up from the couch and grabbed his comlink, answering it. "Hello?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Commander Fox," Sallis spoke. "Are you there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Yes, admiral, I'm here. Is there anything you need? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're continuing the investigation on General Young," she informed him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Strange," he raised on his eyebrows. "I though Agent Starros is looking for them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, she is, which is why I asked for your help."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, admiral, but are you suggesting me to disobey orders?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"From Agent Starros, yes," she acknowledged. "I don't trust her and the shadow troopers, which is why again, I need your help."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Well, an admiral is telling me to disobey orders from a Republic Intelligence agent? This is the strangest thing that has happened in my career.</em> "Alright, where do I meet you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll send you the address," she told him. "And also, bring one of your best men. We're going to need more help than we can get."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir. Commander Fox out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he hung up, he put on his blacks and glanced at Riyo, who was giving him a puppy eye. "You're leaving now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," he sighed. "Duty calls."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I understand," she bobbed her head. "But could you explain to me on why did Agent Starros decided to search for Lira and Eva?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Uh-oh. Time to lie, again!</em> "It's complicated."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, is it something to do with the Chancellor?" she guessed, prompting Fox to froze on his spot. Turning around, he felt sweat breaking out on his forehead and his heart was drumming louder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Riyo, be honest with me," he panted, holding his chestplate. "Did Senator Amidala told you about what happened to him?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She only gave a nod, avoiding his fixed gaze upon her. Dropping himself on his seat, he rubbed the top of his curly hair as his breathing quickened. <em>Oh my goodness! How long has Riyo known about this? Who else did Senator Amidala tell her? If words spread through the whole Senate, we're finished. The Separatists will bring war here before we can act. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fox," she held his hand. "Are you mad?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at her for a moment, his lips shaking. "R-riyo," he stammered. "Who else knew about this, besides you and Senator Amidala?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, it's just me and Padmé and Bail Organa, that's all. No one else knew about this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you sure?" he stared, frightening her. "Are  you absolutely sure no one in the Senate knew about this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fox, I swear, I'm telling you the truth," she trembled, flinching away from his cold touch. "I would never tell anyone, not a single soul."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He breathed and gave a peck on her forehead, pulling her closer to him. "I'll be back soon," he whispered. "Hopefully, things won't spiral out of control."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Be careful out there," she caressed his face. "And one more thing, bring them back home in one piece. They're both close friends of mine. The thought of losing them scares me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded as he donned his armour, heading towards his speeder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger warning: Suicide attempts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Pouring another glass of whiskey for herself, Tori gulped down the whole thing in her mouth and slammed it on the floor, her head spinning. <em>This is a good drink,</em> she chuckled to herself, as she poured herself another one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>No kids around here, no problems. At least I finally have a good excuse to finish up my whiskey, which Lira paid for at the convenience store a few weeks ago. She and Eva are the only ones who never complained about her drinking habit. In fact, they would help me buy one whenever we hung out. They even swear not to tell their masters, not even General Skywalker.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite asking the twins for it, Tori would never allow them to drink. Not until they turned eighteen, of course. Instead, she allowed them to indulge in their sweets, which again, Obi-Wan and Vanya did not know about. They trusted her to keep them safe, and yet, she failed them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She failed to protect them. She failed to know where they went. She failed to make sure that they're in the Temple instead of wandering around Coruscant, and because of her, Lira and Eva had whisked away, leaving traces of blood and footprints. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Did Lira and Eva really kill the Chancellor? Or did Agent Starros made that up so that she had a good excuse to kill her? Whatever it is, why did their footprints appear in the Chancellor's office? What was it that they were looking for that they needed to steal his credits and files so badly? Why was it so important to them? Most importantly, why didn't they tell me anything? Why are they keeping me in the dark?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she took her 10th glass of alcohol, she swallowed it in one go and sighed loudly, laying her head against the wall. Her visions turned blurry as she felt her body warm, with sweat sticking all over her blacks. Tori had never felt more relaxed in life, since she's always on the battlefield, shouting her men to open fire on the droids. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The 101st Battalion, always ready to cause chaos all over the place. Choerry spits out cherry seeds, Chu just shoots while munching cookies, Dipper wanders off the battlefield to solve mysteries and as for Flover, well, she's the reason why Tori's head hurts a lot. Though she reads a lot, she's always making crude jokes with Lira and Eva and dares her vods to do something stupid, like setting the barrack on fire and gluing their weapons to the ceiling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori would scream at her while her second-in-command, Minnie, would tell her to chill and take a break once in a while, which she never listens to. Although she tells her vods what to do, Tori hardly listens to what the commanders have to say to her, like for instance, stop drinking too much. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Easy for them to say,</em> she mocked them, finishing the whole bottle. <em>But they never asked why I kept touching the bottle. Why did I drink in the first place? They never bothered to know the reason why.</em> They noticed her mistakes, they noticed her flaws, but they never noticed her pain. That's what she hated about her siblings. They never knew her pain she had endured while fighting for the Republic. Fighting to make sure Lira, Eva and her men are safe and sound.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tor," Rex appeared at her door. "You alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What do you think, di'kut?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll take that as a no," he replied to her unusual silence, as he sat next to her, noticing the empty bottle in her grasps. "Still couldn't quit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Yeah, you think it's easy?</em> She shook her head. <em>It's damn difficult, you know.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know it's hard, Tor," he placed his hand on her shoulder. "But if you don't quit, eventually, it will catch up to you. One fine day, you might end up exploding at the girls-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The girls are dead, Rex," she screamed as she threw her bottle across her room and broke into tiny shards, making Rex gasped in fear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have you lost your mind, vod?" he stood up, restraining both her arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She scoffed. "Have I lost my mind, Rex? Of course not, I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh really? You don't seem to be like yourself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just let me go," she tried to wrangle herself free, but Rex gripped his hands tighter, making her kick his shin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He yelped in pain as he released her, rubbing the place where his sister kicked him. "Fuck you, Tori. You hit me really hard."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She rolled her eyes as she staggered at her doorway, only to bumped on her ori'vod, Cody. <em>Oh, great. Him too? Why can't they just leave me alone once and for all?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everything alright here, Tor?" he asked, holding both of her shoulders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Leave me alone," she grumbled, pushing his arms away. "I had a terrible day."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tori," he grabbed her arm. "I just asked you a question."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I said, leave me alone!" Tori yelled, as she tried to push his arms away, but in no avail. "Just let me go, Cody, let me go!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shut the door behind him, staring dead in the eye. "You're not going anywhere unless you tell me what the fuck is going on here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She took a deep breath as she glared at him, clutching his wrists tighter. "So we're doing this, huh?" she barked softly, pushing him against the wall, knocking his head. "Fine, I'll tell you what's going on, vod. Some psycho bitch agent took over our investigation on Lira and Eva because apparently, they had something to do with the Chancellor's death."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rubbed his head as he let go of her, trying to comprehend what he had heard from her. "You got to be joking," he snickered. "The Chancellor isn't dead yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you calling me a fucking liar?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no, of course not," Rex defended Cody. "It's just that it sounded ridiculous, that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, so you are calling me a liar," her voice broke. "Of course you would say that. I mean, to you both, I'm just a crazy bitch with a potty mouth, that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Since when did we ever say that? You know that we will always listen to you, no matter how bonkers you may be."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"See, you're literally insulted me," she pointed out. "This is why I can't talk to my brothers at all. You guys never even bother to listen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cody and Rex glimpsed at each other for a moment, before shifting their focus towards Tori. "Tor," Cody addressed her, approaching her. "I think you need to rest for a moment, since you're too drunk."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No!" she budged, grabbing her armour and her comlink. "I just need some fresh air, okay? I just need to be alone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tori, wait-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just get lost, okay? I don't need either of your help."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both men could do nothing but watch as their sister left her room, breaking into tears. Hoping no one would notice her sadness, she left the barrack and headed to her speeder, burying her face in her hands.<em> Why is the Maker so cruel to me? Why can't he just spare the twins instead? Why, oh why does my life have to be full of pain? Why did He make me live instead of leaving me dead on the battlefield?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I hate everyone! I hate everything! I just want to perish right now. I just want to end my misery right now, that's all. Is that so hard to even ask right now? </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reaching for one of her pistols inside her holster, she set it to lethal and pointed it at her forehead, her arms trembling. <em>At least I get to see the twins again.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But just as she was about to pull the trigger, her comlink beeped on her wrist, prompting her to drop her weapons and answer it. "Commander Tori, who's speaking, please? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tori," Admiral Sallis sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're still here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm in one piece right now," she snorted, deactivating her pistol. "What do you want?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're continuing the search for Eva and Lira. I'll send you the coordinates right now and also, bring one of your best men. We need all the help we can get to bring them home."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Finally, something good for once.</em> "Right away, admiral. Tori, out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she hung up, she dried her tears with her gloved hands and headed back inside their quarters, with a brother she had in mind. <em>He wants a mystery to solve, I'm gonna let him solve this one. You'll see, he's going to love it.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a deep breath, she gave a soft knock on the door. "Dipper, are you in there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door hissed opened, revealing a messy haired clone, with a Big Dipper tattoo on his forehead. "Commander?  He rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pack your things," she ordered him. "We're searching for the girls."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes lit up as he shut the door, grabbing his armour and his ARC trooper pack in a quiet manner, hoping not to wake the others from their slumber. <em>Finally, I get to do something awesome with the commander. </em>Stepping out of the dormitory, he put on his helmet and followed his commander out of the barrack, excited about the mission.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, where are we meeting?' he asked, hopping on the driver's seat. "Is it a secret hideout? Is it an alleyway? Tell me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Patience, Dipper," she chuckled, giving him the coordinates of their meeting point. "You'll find out soon enough."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right, sorry commander. You know how I love a good mystery, like Jims Bands and Shylock Homes and-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, okay, let's just get going. Lira and Eva's lives are depending on us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right away, commander," he gave a small salute to her, as he drove away from the clone barrack.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger warning: Mention of rape, sexual harassments, and graphic violence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Sitting on the edge of Lira's bed, Vanya was holding a tiny, hummingbird droid that her former apprentice had made with Eva, her eyes blurred with tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Lira always loves to invent from scraps, especially things that fly, like this little hummingbird droid. It records surveillance and collects information from people that was caught on camera,</em> she analyzed, as she turned it around, peeping inside its beady eyes. <em>If only I could hack through her machinery. Maybe I could see what's inside the chips.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Closing one of her cocoa eyes, she searched for a wiring port on the little droid, hoping she could connect it with her datapad and do whatever it takes to find Lira and Eva, but there was nothing. There was no port for her to plug in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She took a deep breath as she rubbed her head, hoping it would ease the pain.<em> Why didn't Lira just make it easier for her to connect this droid to a machine or something? What is she trying to hide from me? How will I know the last place she explored, besides the Underworld, of course? That is no place for a kid like her.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coruscant Underworld is a bad place for ordinary citizens and clones alike, simply because there were too many criminals that were hiding from the authorities, whether they're shoplifters or serial killers that target women and children.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The thought of murderers makes Vanya's hair stands, especially if they target people who seem extremely vulnerable. Actually, not just the weak ones, even the clones get targeted by them, especially the female ones. For some reason, clones of Krystal Mereel are either heard and seen being harassed, raped, or murdered, or all three of them combined.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just last week, a member of the Coruscant Guard, Hyewon, who was making her rounds on prison complained in her files that a prisoner tapped his hands on her rear, despite her telling him to stop. If Vanya recalled, Hyewon was the Guard who had just joined a few weeks ago. Even when she only met her once, she felt sorry that she had to go through that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In another file she read, another clone who goes by the name of Rena, was found dead in the alleyway while on duty. According to Commander Fox, an eggplant was stuffed inside her privates and there were bruises on her bare breast and her torso. The killer was never found or caught, unfortunately, since she was considered a property of the Grand Army of the Republic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The third file that Vanya read made her fist clenched and her face turned red. Sergeant Roa, who was often seen patrolling the Senate Building, was reportedly raped by one of the Senate Guard on duty. The perpetrator was not reprimanded and instead, Roa was sent to the reconditioning chamber for being a distraction to the Senate Guard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Those fucking politicians,</em> she bared her teeth. <em>They always demanded in the Senate to order clone troopers, and yet, when something bad happened to them, they just kept quiet. They're just objects, they say, they do not have the right to speak up. Their only job is to do whatever their superiors or senators demand, whether they like it or not. God forbids that they have their own thoughts and feelings. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She put down her datapad and sighed, when she noticed a photo frame on Lira's work table. Her work table was filled with spare parts that she collected and a dollhouse that she made out of an empty milk carton. With some paint and superglue, she managed to make it in 3 days, without sleep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I see Lira had learned that from Tori, which is concerning in the long run,</em> she chuckled, as she glanced at the frame, revealing a clone commander standing behind a gunship, with the twins in both her arms. <em>The Battle of Nebous, where the Republic forces managed to evade the Separatist forces. Despite being outnumbered, Lira, Eva and the rest of the 101st Battalion managed to drove them away from the planet.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She placed the picture on her workstation and found another one of her unfinished project, which involved a large, circular base, filled with green and orange sponges and coloured clay. Based on Vanya's observation, it looked like a forest, with a toilet roll that was made into a tree trunk and poking sticks that were meant to be some sort of tree, with the green and orange sponge resembling the leaves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's beautiful, Lira," Vanya smiled. "So when are you finishing this project?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she turned around, she realized that she was the only one in her room. Placing Lira's unfinished project on the table, she sat on her bed again, and found it cold. <em>Stupid me,</em> she slapped her own cheeks. <em>Lira's gone, along with Eva. This was all my fault. I put them in danger and because of my selfish decision, they're dead. I should have said no, but I was so damn desperate. What was I even thinking? </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Breaking into tears, she heard the door hiss behind her, making her turn around. "Oh, hey, Obi-Wan," she sobbed, burying her face. His eyebrows drooped as he sat next to his best friend, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh, Vanya, I'm so sorry to interrupt you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's alright," she sniffled, as she was handed a handkerchief, wiping her eyes. "I should be the one to say sorry instead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, Vanya, there is nothing to be sorry about. You did your best to find the girls."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But I put them in trouble, Obi-Wan," she took his hands. "I was so neglectful for their safety and now they're gone, and it's all because of me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Vanya," he hugged her tighter. "Like I said, you didn't do anything wrong. None of this was your fault."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She breathed in frustration as she crossed her arms. "We should be looking for them right now, not just sitting around and crying."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure Tori is looking for them right now," he placed his arms on her shoulder. "You know her well. She always looks out for them whenever we're not available to watch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, she has a kindred spirit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, Anakin and Ahsoka gave a soft knock on the edge of the doorway, joining them on the bed. "Everything okay, masters?" the orange Togruta asked, holding Vanya's elbow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not really," Obi-Wan answered as he frowned. "I hope you both have something good for us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not quite, master," Anakin shook his head, showing him his datapad, revealing information on the nature of Chancellor Palpatine's assassination. "Apparently, both Eva and Lira was somewhat involved in his murder."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glancing at each other for a moment, Vanya gasped loudly as she sprung from her seat. "You're joking," she exclaimed, in an exaggerated manner. "Please tell me you're joking."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We wish Agent Starros was pulling our legs but it was true, all of it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But this doesn't make sense," she threw her hands in the air. "How could say that the twins murdered Chancellor Palpatine. You know them well, Anakin. They would never murder anyone, not even a single fly."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Based on the evidence that was found on scene," Ahsoka explained, putting her hands on her shoulders. "The footprints and the strand of hair matched with Eva Bella's DNA, which confirmed her as the thief who stole those files and credits, but as a murderer, I highly doubt it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I agree," Obi-Wan acknowledged, stroking his beard. "The footprints and hand prints weren't there when we first checked, which means, they're both innocent from murder."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But why did the girls steal those files?" Vanya raised a question. "What was important that they needed those in the first place?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're not sure about that. Hopefully, the Republic Intelligence would find them alive as soon as possible to solve this before-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"-the Separatist attacked." Anakin finished his sentence."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes," he gave a nod, as he looked at the bird-shaped clock on Lira's room wall. "We should get some rest. Hopefully, we'll hear more of this in the morning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, burc'ya," Vanya bowed deeply, as she left her former Padawan's quarters, heading towards hers. Taking a step inside the room, her heart beats rapidly as her whole body is sticky with sweat, despite taking a shower an hour ago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Me'bana, adi'ka? Tion ganar gar bintar loh? Ibic an ner dush'bajur. Ni kar'taylir val osik'la. Meh Starros mar'yesir adi'ka, val mav kyrayc. Meg ni nanir? Meg ni nanir? </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she was pacing back and forth with her fingers over her lips, she heard her comlink on her bed, prompting her to answer it. "Hello?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"Alright, the gunships' there," Odd Eye pointed, as she peeked through the bushes, handing the binocular to Erhan, who was crouching next to her. "It's heavily guarded by those clankers."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking binocular from her hand, he took a good look at the battle droids and snorted. "I can take care of those."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Easy for you to say, General," she placed her hands on her waist. "But you might get fried in seconds if you're not careful."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rolled his eyes at her as he let out another chuckle, much to her annoyance. <em>Oh, Odd Eyes. You're always worried about me, no matter how many times I've survived.</em> "Look, if I do the math here, the distance from our current position to the middle gunship would be around, well, 19 metres, so by running for 45 seconds, I'll be able to destroys those droids, since my speed was 0.42 metres per seconds."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Underneath her helmet, she raised one of her eyebrows, not convinced by his mathematics skills. She can't deny to herself that Erhan was the brains of the 666th Battalion, but she still worries about her lover charging towards the droids, since they had buried Violet an hour ago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Violet was assigned to the 666th Battalion during the Battle of Umbara, which was one of the deadliest battles they had ever fought. Losing more than thirty of her men, Odd Eye didn't have the time to mourn and bury her men due to the Umbarans ambushing their trenches and base from both sides. With the rest injured, including Erhan, who couldn't move in the first half of the battle, Dahlia had to take over for the rest of the battle, not that she's complaining.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At least Dahlia was much more reasonable and cared about them, unlike the 501st Legion, who was stuck with General Pong Krell. From what she heard from her friend, Rex, he was dismissive and hated clones so much, to the point that he wanted Fives, Jesse and Yara executed for disobeying orders and getting the 501st and the 212th to attack each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The only good thing after Umbara was Erhan's leg recovery, which made Odd Eye sigh in relief. Snapping herself back to the present, she could only groan in frustration at her general's argument against her. "I know you got this, sir, but be aware that since there are around 10 gunships around the base, you will be surrounded with battles droids in minutes, if you're lucky enough to survive this long."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tarot shook his head in amusement as he watched his general and commander debating with each other like an old married couple. Most of the time, he has to pretend that he doesn't know about their love affairs, or he'll have to suffer Odd Eye's wrath. He had witnessed her punching an officer in the face for insulting Ouija's intelligence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The only reason why she wasn't reconditioned was because Odd Eye gave a long, hard stare at him, making him too afraid to report her to the GAR. Her mutated eye gave her a reputation of being fearsome, despite most of it being exaggerated and untrue. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak. "Sorry to bother you both, but I think I have an idea."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Erhan and Odd Eye turned to the ARC Trooper, making him nervous for a moment. "Alright, Tarot," Odd Eye gave a nod. "What do you have in mind?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, you see that spot where the droids hardly checked?' he pointed at the edge of the base, which was filled with tall weeds and shady groves, filled with vines.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I see them," Erhan peeped through his binocular. "Why do you ask?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I was thinking we could send our best troops to sneak all the way there and distract the droids towards them," he explained. "While the droids are distracted, the rest of us could plant some explosives and by time those clankers realized, it'll be too late."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sounds like a good idea," Odd Eye praised, glancing at Erhan. "What do you think, general?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gave a nod of approval, giving Tarot a thumbs up. "I think it's the best one we have right now. You may proceed with your plan."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright," she cleared her throat, guarding her arms behind her. "Half of you will be marching towards that grove tree there and distract those clankers, under Tarot's leadership. We need you guys to buy the time for us to blow up the base, understood? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sir, yes, sir," all of them answered in unison. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now come on," Tarot gestured. "The 197th are counting on us right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Half of the battalion followed the ARC Trooper's lead towards their destination, their weapons loaded. Ouija and Salem were marching behind their leader, looking around their surroundings. The crickets were chirping in the background as a shred of sunlight penetrated through the leaves on the trees, making the air humid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pretty hot here," Fortune fanned himself, feeling sweaty underneath his blacks. "I wish it rains here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hermione let out a snort. "Good luck with that, Fortune."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Very funny," he snarked. "Let me know when you've perfected your spell, smartass."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Potter hissed in laughter. "You need ice for that burn?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You think you're special?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe, maybe not," he shrugged. "We'll have to see about that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I suggest you keep it down or you'll alert the droids too soon," Tarot scolded them, giving them the side-eye. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," Ron saluted. "Sorry, sir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ouija and Fortune snickered together as they reached their spot, hiding behind the large tree, which has been there for more than thousands of years. Observing the droids' movement from their hideout, the twin clones waited for Tarot to shoot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Steady," he raised his right hand, as he continued to watch one of the droid. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anytime now, Tarot," Fortune tapped his foot, waiting to pull the trigger from his blaster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Almost there..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now," he snapped his fingers, as he grabbed his twin blasters from his holster and blasted at the droids, gaining their attention. They noticed their presence and fired back, moving away from the turrets. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Looks like we got their attention," Hermione spoke, shooting down a couple of droids. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just keep firing," their leader shouted. "The other half of our troops need to blow up the gunship."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Draco and Neville threw a couple of explosives towards the droid army, blowing them up into bits while Yeri blasted them with her rotary blaster one-by-one, screaming like a hawk. "Eat laser, you fucking clanker."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Climbing up on top of the large tree, Ron managed to get a good view from above and took down the droids from a far distance, when he noticed the droidekas rolling into the battlefield. "Tarot, we have rollies inbound," he warned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Roger that," he nodded, shifting his focus at Astra and Mercury. "You two, get ready with the droid poppers."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," Astra replied, as she and Mercury tossed it gently at one of the droideka, deactivating them. Mercury grabbed another and did the same as his sister, repeating the process with droid after droid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the droid army began to surround them, they continued to blast them when one of them, Scream yelped in pain, dropping on the ground. Sabrina rushed to his side and dragged him behind the leafy curtains, taking off his chestplate to check on his wound. "It's alright, Scream," she assured him, rubbing the blast shot on his chest with bacta patch. "You'll be okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yeri was the next one to get shot multiple times, along with Midnight and Sebastian. Forced to leave Scream for a while, Sabrina dragged the three of them and patched Yeri first, who was panting. "I should have taken cover," the long-haired clone shivered. "I should have taken cover, I should have taken cover, I should have-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's alright, sister," she held her hand. "You did well, today."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a heavy frown on her face, the blonde medic placed two of her fingers on Midnight's neck, only to find no sign of a pulse at all. She did the same with Sebastian's lifeless body and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.<em> I didn't even say goodbye to them. Midnight, I'm so sorry for yelling at you for sleeping early. Sebastian, I'm sorry for dismissing your pain. I didn't mean every word I said to you.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She checked back on Yeri, who was still hyperventilating and Scream, who was just laying there, not moving a single muscle. Closing his eyes, Sabrina squeezed Yeri's shaking hands as she cleaned her wound. "Don't worry," she whispered. "You'll live. I know it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I should have taken cover, I should have taken cover, I should have taken cover," she repeated endlessly, as her good friend patiently bandaged her and helped her sit up straight, leaning against the thin tree. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Throwing a detonator against a tree bark, Tarot took cover behind a rock as it blew up, landing on half of the Separatist army. He jumped out and continued to fire, gesturing his brothers and sister to get behind him. <em>I'm not losing any of my siblings, he grimed. There are too many of us who have already died. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tarot," Draco called him, hefting a bazooka over his shoulder. "Permission to fire?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Permission granted," he allowed him. "You only have one shot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grinning underneath his helmet, he pulled the trigger and aimed at the last of the droids, leaving them into pieces. "I got him!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nice shot, brother," he laughed, as he witnessed a large explosion in front of him.<em> Way to go, Odd Eye. You mad lads actually blew up the gunships.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is it over?" Yeri asked, holding onto Sabrina's shoulder. "Did we win?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tarot bobbed his head. "Yup, we won this round," he told her, glancing at the medic. "I'm guessing Scream, Midnight and Sebastian didn't make it, huh?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn't answer him, making his head hung low. "I'll take that as a yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do we do now?" Ouija wondered, strutting next to Tarot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We report back to the general. Now it's a good time for the 197th Battalion to ambush the Separatists."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger warning: Child molestation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Arriving at a terraced house which was guarded with a black gate, Tori and Dipper got out of their speeder and rang their doorbell. Peeking inside, Dipper noticed a few potted plants and colourful flowers around the front yard, arranged neatly beside the peach tiled floor, shining underneath a dim light bulb outside the front door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you sure this is the right place?" Dipper asked, looking around his surrounding. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Dip," Tori gave a nod, holding herself still. "This is the address the admiral gave to me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Looks like someone's house," he commented, shivering. "Kinda cold outside."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The wooden door opened and a turquoise, male Twi'lek walking out of the house, glancing at the two clones outside the gate. "Ah, you must be the ones that my wife contacted," he smiled, as he unlocked the gate, letting them inside. "I am her husband, Ilak Pizu."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Tori took off her helmet, as she shook hands with him. "This is my partner, Dipper. He is one of the best men I've ever had."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's nice meeting you, Dipper," Ilak shook Dipper's hand. "Arin has told me nothing but good things about you both."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm honoured," she smiled. "Your wife is a brilliant and caring leader."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled and escorted them inside the house. "Come, they're all waiting inside the living room."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori raised her eyebrows as she and Dipper followed the admiral's husband inside the house, and found two more clones sitting next to each other in a sofa, clad in red painted armour. "Foxy," she waved, as they both took a seat. "Didn't expect to see you here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's Fox, not Foxy," he corrected her, as he choked on his glass of water. "I wasn't told you were going to be here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I could say the same," Dipper pointed out, glancing at Yves. "Are you here about Lira and Eva?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You mean General Young?" Yves clarified. "Why yes, yes we are."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Admiral Sallis entered the living room, bringing them a plate of jogan jam tart and oatmeal cookies. "Sorry, commander," she spoke, noticing Tori and Dipper in the room. "I see you both have gotten my message, am I right, Tori?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, admiral," she nodded, placing her helmet on her lap. "I didn't realize that Foxy here will be joining us in the search as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's Fox, not Foxy," he repeated, raising his tone a notch higher. "Also, could we start the discussion right now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The admiral let out a snicker. "Of  course, commander. My apologies for keeping you and Yves waiting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's alright, admiral," Yves smiled, taking a bite of the jam tarts. "I don't see the need to rush right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She turned to her husband, bobbing her head. Knowing his wife for 17 years, Ilak heads upstairs to his room, leaving them alone. As Sallis heard the door close, she took out a holographic device, showing them the map of the Underworld, with some spots marked with a red dot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"From what I've gathered so far from the both of you," Sallis began. "Lira and Eva's starfighter crashed in the abandoned warehouse at Level 1315, am I correct?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, admiral," Fox agreed. "We also found traces of blood, which belonged to General Ava Lira Young."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And the black box from the ship as well," Yves added.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, and from what I can assumed, that is the first place Agent Starros will be searching for Lira right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Go," Tori recalled hearing Lira's voice recorded on the black box. "I'll be right behind you."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was the last word she ever heard from the twins, before they disappeared into thin air. From what she concluded, Lira was the one who told her younger sister by 5 minutes to run for her life, before it ended abruptly.<em> Who was the one who shot down their ship? Was anyone else aware of their plot that was related to the Chancellor? </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I agree," she said, quenching her thirst on her glass of water. "That area will be filled with shadow troopers. No doubt we would be spotted and be detained for questioning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You have a point, Commander. No doubt that Agent Starros wants nothing to interfere with the 'rescue' of the twins."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I hate to play devil's advocate," Dipper raised his fingers. "But shouldn't we worry more about finding the twins instead of getting ourselves caught by the authorities? I mean, they would be too occupied to worry about someone's involvement, you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis curved her lips in amusement as she sat on an armchair, facing four of the clones in the living room. "You have a point, Dipper, however, knowing Dina, well, she's not as merciful as all the other Jedi Generals you've met, aside from General Krell, of course."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Ah, Pong Krell,</em> Tori remembered. <em>The Jedi who took over the 501st for a while and made a huge mess of everything. I cuddled up with both Rex and Cody after the battle was over. Rex lost Hardcase, Shirley and Artemis while Cody lost Waxer. According to him, Waxer was accidentally shot by his own brother and sister because they were told that there were Umbarans in clone armour. It made me sick to the stomach that he got them turning against each other.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course," she let out a sigh, taking a glimpse at Dipper. "Some superior officers are extremely controlling, to the point that they'll take us to a reconditioning chamber if we disobeyed order."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see," he acknowledged his commander's word. "Well, what about Eva? Where did Eva go? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eva's blood was found in the abandoned factory at The Works," Tori showed him the evidence that Vanya and Mayyah collected. "The report mentioned that Eva had fallen off from the walkway 4 feet above ground that her trail of blood ended at the empty bay, filled with large footprints. From what I believed, it's unlikely that Eva is still in Coruscant right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Interesting," Sallis stroked her chin. "Could it be the one who shot down their ship?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe, maybe not," Dipper said, deadpanned. "Although I doubt she would be alive by now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His commander turned to him and her jaw dropped. "Eva fell off from a cliff and survived the fall. There's no way she's dead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That was because Red Cross send her to the medic bay immediately after she fell. In this case, she might not survived at all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As much Tori wants to argue with her vod'ika the whole day, he has a point. Considering the event happened more than twenty-four hours, Eva would be dead by now, due to heavy blood loss, a cracked head and a few major injuries on her back, shoulders, arms and legs as well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>No, Eva cheated death more than once. She was stung by a venomous snake, she crashed her starfighter, she was trapped underneath the debris of rocks, she was almost hung to death by a dictator, she was stabbed by a Trandoshan slaver, and survived her duels with Count Dooku, General Grievous and Asajj Ventress. Somehow, she had the luck of a tooka. If she can survive those, she can survive anything.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I highly doubt that, Dipper. I know she's still out there somewhere in the galaxy, alone and scared."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox cleared his throat as he placed his glass on the small, rectangular table in the middle of the living room. "Excuse me for a moment, but can we focus on the potential whereabouts on General Young? We need to narrow down a few places we could search before Agent Starros gets to her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, Commander Fox," Sallis gave him a warm smile. "What do you have in mind?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, the best possibility on General Young's whereabouts would be on Level 1315, where her starfighter had crashed. Judging by the impact, it would seem impossible for General Young to stray further from the crash site, since she's more likely to suffer a light injury due to the blood that was found in that warehouse."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You could be right, Fox, however, new evidence suggested that Lira and Eva was found guilty of espionage and treason by the Republic Intelligence, so it's possible that we might not find her on Level 1315."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait," Tori raised her hand. "If that's the case, then why are there still missing posters of the girls? Shouldn't it have been changed to a 'wanted' poster instead? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excellent question, Tori. The reason the RI didn't change it was because they didn't want to risk the Chancellor's death being known to the public, so they maintained their status as 'missing' instead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That explains," Dipper nodded. "Do the Jedi know that they were traitors? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis shook her head. "The RI kept them in the dark. To the Jedi, Agent Starros were finishing their job by finding the twins when in reality, they plan to keep them in custody and extract whatever information they have on the files that were stolen from the Chancellor's office, if they're lucky, of course."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yves's eyes widened as she stopped chewing on her last cookie. "What do you mean if they're lucky?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, out of all the people she persecuted for betraying the Republic, almost half of them never made it out alive from her custody."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>What a psychopath,</em> the short-haired clone shivered, thinking of all the stories of her brothers and sisters who were sent to reconditioning for being defective.<em> I feel like they treated astromechs and protocol droids much better than us. I wish I was natural-born, so that I can do whatever I want, without being seen as broken. But then again, there are natural-borns who hate others so much that they just kill them, without anyone knowing their fate.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If that's the case," said Dipper. "We'll have to go lower to find them, or at least Lira, in this case."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you suggestion, Dip?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, the closest would be either Level 1316 and 1317 but if they really want to go incognito, might as well check Level 1318 and 1319. It's possible someone might have spotted them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox hummed, impressed by his analytical nature. <em>He would have been great as a Coruscant Guard instead of the 101st Battalion. I can see why Tori chose him as an ARC Trooper. I wish I had men like him.</em> "You could be right. Someone must have seen them and since those levels were filled with scumbags, it is a perfect place for them to hide themselves."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Or the worst place," Tori trembled. "Although they are Jedi Knights, they are still vulnerable to pedophiles who will put their fingers on where it doesn't belong."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The incident on the Nebula cruiser, where Officer Brys barged into Eva's quarter and grabbed her shorts underneath her dress triggered her to decapitate him scared Tori. Sure, she was trying to defend himself, but the Republic Court and the Senate will dismiss her excuse and stripped her title in the GAR. She, Arin, and Lira had to burn the body and falsify their reports to avoid suspicion from the RI.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I agree," Sallis replied. "Which is why we must find them, first thing in the morning before that agent get to them. Understood? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Admiral Sallis," Fox saluted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good, now get some rest, all four of you. You're going to need your strength and energy for tomorow's search."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Walking down the hallway, Riyo could only pant as she passed by a few senators, who were also rushing to the Senate meeting. Sitting next to Padmé and Bail Organa, both of them acknowledged her presence as they watched the rest of the senator's roar towards the Vice Chancellor, Mas Amedda. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We must end the war immediately," Raihan argued inside his own Senate pod. "There is no point to continue it now that the Chancellor is dead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have to disagree at you, Senator Pon," Kaminoan senator Halle Burtoni barked back at him. "Now it's the perfect time to order more clones for an attack against the Separatists."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"With all due respect, Senator Burtoni," Bibi began to speak. "This war that the Chancellor initiated against the Separatists has been costing us credits after credits, which was supposed to be utilized for social welfare instead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Social welfare?" Lott Dod of the Trade Federation retorted. "There is data that proves that the majority of people in the Outer Rim has been leeching off their welfare money for their selfish gain."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, please," the Shili senator crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "The Trade Federation has been accused of doing business with the Separatists and cut off supplies to planet representatives if they don't pay back their debts."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Trade Federation is a neutral corporation. There is no proof that we have made money from Count Dooku or anyone who worked for the Separatists."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, have you heard of the phrase, a pot calling the kettle black?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I assure you, Senator Haizan, we are a completely neutral. We do not perform any sort of business to the Separatists Alliance."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I call that utter bullshit," she spat. "You're nothing but a hypocritical liar and an asshole who profit from other people's suffering."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Senators, please," Mas Amedda knocked his staff on the floor three times. "We must address this in a diplomatic manner. Now it's not the time to be arguing like a bunch of children."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bibi held her tongue as she took a deep breath, gulping down a glass of water next to her. Riyo noticed her frustration on her face for a moment, before glancing at Padmé. "Have you read today's news?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I did," Padmé replied, rubbing her belly. "It was a surprise to read about the Chancellor's death on the HoloNet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But I've never told anyone about this, not even Bibi and Raihan."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know you didn't, Riyo," she placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm just as shocked as you when the cat was let out from its bag. I mean, who could have known about the Chancellor's death besides the three of us? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not sure about that," Bail scratched his clean-shaven mustache. "I have a bad feeling that this won't end well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo let out a sigh as she bobbed her head at his words. It's only a matter of time before words reached the Separatists, and then, it will all be over. Her friends around her might perish and as for Commander Fox, she might not be able to see her again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon she heard the news about the Chancellor's death, the first thing Riyo did when she arrived at the Senate Building was to check on him. Unfortunately, he and Yves weren't around when she arrived. According to Commander Thorn, both of them were assigned on a confidential mission by Admiral Sallis. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What kind of mission, Riyo had no idea. But she did ask him to send her regards to Fox and Yves before she left to organize her paperwork that was piled up in her office. What is happening to the universe right now? She silently panicked. First, the Chancellor was secretly dead, then Lira and Eva went missing, and now, everyone knows about the assassination of the Republic leader.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Without Chancellor Palpatine, the bill to allow Onderonian refugees to Coruscant cannot be moved forward and the Clone Rights Act has been jeopardized, again. And what of the ongoing war? Will it end or will it continue? What will happen to the Jedi and the clones? There's just too many things that are going on around me right now.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have to agree with you on that one," the Pantoran senator placed herself back to the present. "If we're not careful, eventually, things will be beyond of our control."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Padmé frowned as she took a deep breath and stood up, moving their pod forward. "Pardon me for your interruption," she began to speak. "But I believe I have something to say about this matter."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blue Chagrian gave room for the Naboo senator to speak out, silencing the others. "As a representative of the people on Naboo, I believe that it is wise if lay down our weapons and have a peace talk with the Separatist Parliament. Most of the senators who allied themselves with the Confederacy of Independent States wanted peace as well, but unfortunately, there have been circumstances where it is impossible to make peace."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She paused for a few seconds as she took a slurp of her water, before continuing her speech. "Chancellor Palpatine was a good man, who does a lot of good for the people, for the people of Naboo, and for the citizens of the Galactic Republic. As the war began, the Chancellor was granted emergency power, which allowed him to declare war against the Separatists Alliance."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There is no doubt that the Chancellor's death has not only brought shock to the Republic, but it also left a chaotic mess which had yet to be solved, such as the Clone Rights Act which hasn't been passed in the Senate and the refugee crisis on Onderon. We are also worried about the impending Separatists attack against us as well, which is why right now, this is a good time for the Republic and the Separatists to meet face-to-face and held a peace talk as an attempt to end the war."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This war has taken so many lives of the Jedi and the clones, as well as innocent people who were caught in the middle of the conflict. Because the funding for military machinery and the creation of clone troopers has increased, healthcare, education, and social welfare have to be cut down. Our healthcare system, which was free, has become a burden for the patients, teacher's salaries have decreased, making them unable to pay for their monthly expenditure, and food stamps have been slashed as well, leaving many people starving in the streets."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Republic will be crumbling into pieces if we don't make the right choice. It is only a matter of time if we do not act now. Thank you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The whole Senate erupted in cheers and applause as Padmé took a seat, with Riyo and Bail giving her a proud smile. "You did good, and I'm proud of you," he clapped along. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We will have a discussion with the Committee about this," Amedda responded to Padmé's speech. "You are all dismissed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pacing out of the room, she led Bail and Riyo inside her office, along with Mon Mothma, Bibi Haizan and Raihan Pon as well.  "You were great out there, Padme," Riyo sang her praise. "Assuming if the Committee agreed with your idea, we could see a great end to the Clone Wars."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As much as I want to be optimistic with you, Riyo," Mon Mothma raised her fingers. "I have a feeling Mas Amedda might want to continue with the war effort for the 'safety' reason."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Padmé and Bail looked at each other as they sat down. "What are you saying, Mon?" Bail asked her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If I have to be a little realistic here, Padmé, by the time the Loyalist Committee made a decision, we may or may not be attacked by the Separatists Army."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't understand," Riyo trembled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So do I. You seem to frightening all of us in this room."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We must assume that word about the Chancellor's death does indeed reached Count Dooku's ear and knowing him very well, he might use this opportunity to bring the war here on Coruscant."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bibi exhaled. "You have a point, Mon. What are you thinking right now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was thinking, in case the Separatist attacked us and took over the Republic and the Senate, we must form a coalition against him. A coalition to pushed back whatever law that Dooku imposed that limits the freedom of the people, for instance."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You mean a rebellion?" Padmé raised her eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not really," Mon shook her head. "More like an opposition party against Count Dooku, of course."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Raihan lays his cheeks against the palms of his hand, staring upwards. "Sounds a little risky, to be honest with you. I doubt Dooku would allow us to oppose his ideas in the Senate."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I agree," nodded Padmé. "The last time Mina Bonteri wanted peace with the Republic, Dooku hired his latchkeys to assassinate her, and blamed it on the Republic for her death."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Count Dooku will not let anyone in the Senate, or the public a privilege to have the freedom of speech, unfortunately. We might get killed with we openly opposed his words," Bail told her. "Unless we could operate in the shadows instead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like a secret society?" Bibi's face lit up. "That sounds pretty cool to me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The red-haired senator with blue eyes let out a chuckle. "In a way, we are forming a secret rebellion within the Senate. It is absolutely necessary if we want to maintain a democratic government."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I agree," Riyo stood up, along with the other senators in this room. "But for now, we must wait and see whether the Vice Chancellor decided to make peace with the Separatist."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hear, hear," Padmé smiled. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Munching on their breakfast that Ilak had prepared, Sallis was sitting in front of them as she scrolled through her HoloNet, sipping a cup of black caf. Tori, on the other hand, slurped on her bowl of soup, hoping to soothe her hangover after a night of heavy drinking in her barrack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Waking up with a huge headache on her comfortable bed she was provided with, she rushed towards the refresher and puked inside the toilet bowl, waking up Fox and Sallis, who had to head to the kitchen and made her a bowl of soup, which consisted of cabbage, bean sprouts and zucchini, soaked inside a white, beefy broth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking her first spoon, the pain that was plaguing her head began to ease, making her thoughts inside her head clear.<em> Goodness, what did I do last night?</em> She tried to remember.<em> I know Cody and Rex were talking to me last night, but what was it? Was it important? Was it something about war? I don't know. It's kind of hazy. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nice soup you made," she praised. "Kudos to the chef."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's my family's recipe," Ilak chuckled, taking a bite of his bacon and eggs. "We would drink this whenever we're drunk."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A wonderful cure," Fox commented, finishing his second caf. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm flattered, although Arin and the boys her helped around in the kitchen as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, stop it," Sallis nudged her husband's elbow. "You make my cheeks turned red."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But you're already red, dear."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I help out all the time," the eldest child, Ree spoke. "The rest of my brothers are super lazy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey," the middle son, Seraph barked, stepping on his foot. "We help too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The admiral let out a chuckle, much to Fox's delight. Noticing the three young boys sitting next to their mother, he thought about Riyo, whom he met whenever they're both off-duty. <em>Is this what life would be like if I settled down with her? Having a jovial conversation with the children and cooking together in the kitchen. Is that what the life of a married couple look like? Is that how it feels to have kids of your own?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, mister," the youngest boy, Andhika spoke, glancing at the commander of the Coruscant Guard. "Why do you guys look the same?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He burst out in laughter as he put down his cup on the table. "Well, that's because we are clones, actually, therefore, we all look the same."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Except for our personality, of course," Tori added. "Sure, we have the same face, same blood, but we all have our unique quirks that makes us, well us, of course. For instance, Dipper here loves mystery novels while Foxy on the other hand, well, he can be quite uptight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's Fox, by the way, and secondly, I am not uptight!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure you are," she rolled her eyes. "Wollfy and May told me everything about you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am a relaxed person, thank you very much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yves let out a cough. "Not really, commander. You seem to be married to the job, and Senator Chuchi as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His face turned beet red as Tori laughed along with Dipper and Yves. "Yves," he growled underneath his breath. "Do you have to remind everyone else on how Riyo and I are together?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, why not?" she lifted her shoulders. "I thought you both look cute together."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's supposed to be a secret, Yves. No one should know about our relationship, well, except for you and Lip and Thorn and Stone and Thire and Wollfe and Mayyah, but that's it. No one else should know about this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dipper cleared his throat. "I hate to be a party pooper, commander, but everyone in the GAR knows bout this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, Foxy. Your best friends told me about your relationships. It's not even a secret at all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes widened. "Oh my god, why do I make friends with people like you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"To be fair, you were the one who helped Bly to confess with General Secura."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis snickered at their conversation as she finished her drink and focused on her screen. Fox stared at her for a moment, his arms trembling. <em>Am I in trouble with her? Is Admiral Sallis thinking of putting me in a reconditioning chamber? Is she thinking about decommissioning me from the GAR? What is she going to do with me? Goodness me, Yves. You and your big mouth. Why can't you just keep your secrets?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You alright, admiral?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You should read today's news on the HoloNet," she showed her datapad. "It's not really a good day for the Republic."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dipper almost choked on his meal as he snatched it from her hands, much to her dismay. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Republic leader assassinated?" he read out loud, as he scrolled down for more details on the news. "Since when?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, what?" Fox took the datapad from Dipper. "But this was supposed to be confidential. How did this get in the HoloNet?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not entirely sure, if I have to be honest," she scratched the back of her lekku. "I was just as shocked as myself when I saw this in the front page."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Realizing her words with Rex and Cody last night, Tori let out a gasp. Oh, shit! Now I remember what I said to Cody and Rex last night. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Guys," she addressed them. "Don't be mad but I may have told Rex and Cody about the Chancellor's death."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox slapped his forehead as he let out a sigh. "Oh my god, why, Tori? This was supposed to be a huge secret between us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, to be fair, they didn't really believe me, so yeah, I think we're good here, I guess."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Still, you're not to tell everybody about this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was drunk, Foxy. I didn't realize what I said until Arin read the news just now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You always make bad decision whenever you're drunk, Tor and also, it's Fox, not Foxy!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, that's enough, both of you," Sallis scolded them, gesturing her husband and her three sons to retreat to the living room. "It doesn't matter right now. What matters is that all four of you have a job to do right now, which is to find Lira and Eva."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yves and Dipper looked at each other, before shifting their focus on Sallis. "Of course, admiral," he gave a nod. "What must we do right now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Start searching on Level 1315," she informed them, opening the holomap. "There is a high chance that the twins, or at least one of them, would be wandering around the area."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But what about the RI?" Fox raised his questioned. "What if we get caught?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They won't," she chuckled. "Agent Starros would be too distracted with the news right now. She will be ordered to abandon the case for a while and search for the killer instead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But didn't Agent Starros said that Lira and Eva had stolen files and credits from the Chancellor?" Tori raised one of her eyebrows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's because they both stolen something from the Chancellor, doesn't necessarily mean that they're guilty of murder. Even if she wants to continue the search for them, Agent Starros would need Armand Isard's blessing first."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let out a smirk as she nudged her ori'vod's ribs. "Thank goodness for the leak. Otherwise, our mission would be compromised in-between."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox rolled his eyes as he put on his helmet. "Let's hope the Separatists doesn't attack us during our search."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Speak of the devil, and he will come to you," Dipper warned, putting on his helmet as well. "That's what our generals used to say."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yup," Tori pat his shoulder. "Now come on, we can't keep the girls waiting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And one more thing," she stopped them for a few moments. "If you find them, bring them back here instead to the Jedi Temple. I don't want Agent Starros to be near those kids. Got it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I understand, admiral."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Also, don't stun or shoot them. We're looking for missing children, not fugitives."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sir, yes, sir," Fox gave a salute of respect. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The four of them head to a speeder, with Fox sitting on the driver's seat and Tori taking shotgun. Yves and Dipper, on the other hand, sat next to each other at the back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You ready for some mystery and drama?" winked Dipper, resting his arms around her shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully, giving him a smirk. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Minus the drama, though. I hate drama."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He let out a snort as they headed out, waving at Sallis and her husband, who were standing in front of their gate. "Be careful out there," she shouted. "Try not to get yourselves killed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We won't," Tori shouted back. "And thanks for your hospitality."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She chuckled as she watched their speeder disappeared from their sight. I hope things go just as plan, or else. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Being an admiral for the Republic Military, Sallis was not only advised General Ava Lira and Eva Bella Young in war tactics, but she was also responsible for the lives of the clones as well, especially those under her wings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Since the war had began, she was constantly reminded by Lira and Eva to make paper flowers for their men who died in battle. Grave after grave, Sallis noticed their facial expression whenever they were mourning. From wet tears on their eyes to just standing there and not say a word to anyone, she worries about their emotional state.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To her knowledge, the Jedi forbids attachments, but yet, no one seems to be following that rule. Lira and Eva were not only attached to each other, but they were also close to the clones, especially Tori. Their masters were too occupied with their own battalion that the twins relied on her and Tori as their mother figure. Sallis treats them like how she treats her son, such as disciplining them when they're wrong and making sure they're not deprived from their needs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>This war is making their master care less about them,</em> she pondered, sitting beside her children, who were watching their morning cartoon on the hologram. <em>Kids need an adult in their life to guide them and raise them to become a better person, not asking them to be generals for an entire battalion. Why can't kids just be kids? They should be playing with their toys, watch cartoons, getting their hands dirty in the mud. This is all the Chancellor's fault for waging war against the Separatists.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Too many clones and innocent people were killed because of him. But now with the leader of the Republic gone, we are more vulnerable against the Separatists attack than ever. If they attacked before Fox and Tori managed to bring home the girls, oh dear me..</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Getting up from the couch, Sallis rushed to her master bedroom and grabbed her blaster hidden underneath her drawer compartment. She took off her T-shirt and bell-bottom pants and donned her olive green uniform, along with her military boots. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where are you off too, Ma?" Ree asked, noticing her walking towards the front door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm heading to work," she replied. "The Republic is at stake right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, well, do we have to do anything?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Listen to your father and watch Seraph and Andhika. And also, don't get onto mischief."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes Ma," he nodded, giving her a hug. "Please come home alive. I don't want to leave you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gave a kiss on her teenage son's forehead as she wrapped around her arms around him. "I will, Ree. I promise."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger warning: Mention of sexual harassments</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>After parking their speeder underneath a street lamp, the four clones hopped off the vehicle and paced on the sidewalks, which showed signs of cracks and chipped tiles, along with crumpled trash flying over the surface.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With neon signs and streetlights that were blinking every few seconds, Tori and Yves stick together with their male counterparts as they were walking, noticing their surroundings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An elderly man, who was sitting on the floor, noticed their presence, holding out a wooden platter with his hands, which was covered in green mold. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excuse me, sir," Tori asked, showing him the picture of the twin sisters. "Have you seen these girls?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The homeless man shook his head and stared at her, making her wince. Tori avoided his stares and looked the other way, and found a few women who were scantily-dressed, leaning against the brick walls. She raised her eyebrows as one of them, who was a brunette, blowing kisses towards her, making her face turned red.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excuse me," she approached them. "Have you seen those girls?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry, darling," the brunette replied. "Haven't seen them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She nodded as she moved on, thinking about them. <em>They're pretty,</em> Tori smiled to herself.<em> I could make friends with them, you know. Get to know her hobby and her perspective in life and also her favourite food. It'll be easy to take her out for a meal sometime, if I have credits, of course.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox noticed her gazing at the prostitutes and cleared her throat, signalling her to keep walking and not get distracted. "They're only interested in sleeping with you for money, Tor," he reminded her. "They're not there to take you on a date or something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Way to kill the mood, Foxy," she sulked, crossing her arms. "Are you always like this with Riyo?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's Fox, and also, I'm just telling the truth about prostitution, that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anything is possible if you believe in yourself," she told him. "That's what Eva would always say to us before battle."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," Dipper nodded. "She always tells us to have faith in yourselves, no matter how tough</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He snorted at both their remarks and rolled his eyes. <em>Yeah right, Tori. Not everything is what you have seen on a holomovie, where everybody lives happily ever after in the end. Those kids have such an idealistic view on life. I bet when they grow older, oh boy, they'll be extremely disappointed. Not everyone has good intentions like they do, and that's a sad fact.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yves noticed a few sketchy-looking individuals passing her, gazing at her in a lewd manner. Despite fully covered in armour, she squirmed at unwanted attention, especially from regular men. As someone who only connected with her brothers and sisters, she assumed all guys were like the ones in the romance novels she read, until she actually interacted with one in 79's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That particular guy seemed like a true gentleman, until she began to feel a little woozy after finishing her glass of rum. He laughed softly at her as he put his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against her own will. Thankfully, her ori'vod, Thorn saw and approached him, giving him a huge jab on his face. The stranger cursed at him and left the bar, much to Thorn's delight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yves only had a few recollections of that incident, making her blood run. Since that day, she has stayed close with her best friend, Lip or whenever she hangs out in the bar. It's not a safe world out there, especially for women like her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excuse me," she approached them, showing them a picture of Lira and Eva on her datapad. "Have you seen these girls around her?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nah," one of them replied, staring directly at her chest. "You available tonight, sugar-tits?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His friends burst into laughter as Fox stepped forward. "I'm available," he loaded his blaster. "Why do you ask?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"N-no reason, mister," he stuttered, as he and his friends leave, making Tori and Dipper laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Serve you right," Dipper took off his helmet, blowing a raspberry towards them. "That's what you get for messing with the Mystery Squad."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, we have a name?" Yves asked, glancing at Dipper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Apparently, we do now," Tori shrugged. "I guess."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mystery Squad is too cheesy. We should just go with the Searching Squad."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" he threw his hands in the air. "Mystery Squads sound cooler. Searching Squad is super lame."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, it isn't lame, Dip. It's cool and it rhymes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, Mystery Squad sounds mysterious."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox groaned and cleared his throat to grab their attention. "Don't we have better things to do, like I don't know, searching for General Young?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both stopped talking and nodded, tailing behind their commanders. "Mystery Squad is better," he whispered, making Yves shoved him aside, much to his delight. He enjoys her company very much, despite only hanging out less than a few times. He's usually friends with his fellow sisters, since he finds them less rowdy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Back on Kamino, he was in a squad where he was the only guy in the group. Out of all his batchmates, he was closest to Choerry and Chu, whom they were assigned under the 101st Battalion after graduation. The three of them worked together in the battlefield and often helped out in planning an attack, making them eventually promoted as ARC Troopers after the Battle of Kamino.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They continued to fight side-by-side as siblings, until that fateful day on Quarmite, when the Separatist launched a missile in their directions, making the whole troop run for cover. When Dipper and Choerry lifted themselves up to continue shooting at the droids, they saw Chu laying on the ground, her helmet rolling off from her head, which was soaked in blood and soot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His best friend, who got her name from the way she sneezed, was on the cold hard ground, her dead eyes staring into the void. His best friend, who laughed a lot, was laying dead. His best friend, who gives a huge bear hug to everyone she meets, is dead. Now it was just him and Choerry, and also Flover, who roasted him all day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Remembering that he's looking for his Jedi Generals right now, Ava Lira and Eva Bella Young, his fist clenched tightly. They're the ones who encouraged him to ask more questions, no matter how stupid it sounds. The ones who let him read all those books in the public library. The ones who allowed him to explore outside his dorm, without Tori's permission. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I am not losing any more siblings in this war. I will find them and I will bring them back home, safe and sound. I won't let anything happen to them, no matter what.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They reached the abandoned warehouse that Fox and Yves previously investigated, with Lira and Eva's starfighter placed at the exact same spot from yesterday, along with the yellow tape that was surrounding the entire area. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The entire crime scene was empty, making the warehouse eerily quiet. Taking out her torchlight, Tori flashed it at the dried blood stain near the ship. "If I'm not mistaken, this must be Lira's, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yup," Fox gave a nod, switching his torchlight with a UV light, revealing footprints that General Skywalker and General Kenobi found earlier. "We should follow the trail and see where she went."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, commander," Dipper replied, as he and Yves followed the footprints and a trail of blood, leading them at the back of the warehouse, which was filled with a large garbage disposal and a drain, which was filled with murky water and plastic bags. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yves fanned her hands in front of her helmet as she went through the narrow alleyway, looking around the surroundings. As they stepped onto the main street, she found the last drop of blood in front of the empty shop. She looked at the torn awning and found a small, bloody hand print on its surface. <em>This is new,</em> she thought, as she waved at Dipper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm gonna need a little help to reach that," she told him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No problem," he chuckled as he lifted her, letting her stand on his shoulders. "Just let me know when you need to get down."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, vod," she answered, as she reached her information retrieval device and scanned the blood sample, revealing a hologram of Ava Lira Young. "Bingo!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Found it?" his voice screeched, feeling a huge weight on his shoulders, literally. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox and Tori noticed their antics and sighed. "What are you two up to?" Tori barked, making Yves tumble from Dipper's shoulders and land on the stony ground, before Dipper managed to catch her with both his arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now it's not the time to be fooling around right now," Fox told her off, rubbing between her nose. "You're the best in the Coruscant Guard. You're better than that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry, sir," she apologized, handing him her device. "But Dipper and I have found something on the awning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He grabbed it from her hands and saw the child's hologram, then looked up. "Great work, you two. Looks like we'll be finding General Young after all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Those two showed a great team effort today,</em> Tori's lips curved upwards, when she heard a loud sound coming from the alleyway, prompting her to sneak inside the alleyway. "Lira," she called out. "Is that you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was no reply, making her heart palpitated. "Hello? Who's there? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As if they're going to answer you," Fox let out a snort, as he followed her. "It could be a tooka or something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She rolled her eyes as she pushed the bin aside with her bare arms, only to find a little girl, covering her face. With black hair and pale skin, her face was covered with dirt and her clothes were ripped apart, along with her shoes tattered. She glanced at Tori and Fox, her head tilted sideways.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking off her helmet, she let out a friendly grin and waved at her. "Hey, kiddo," she said, in a high-pitched voice. "Where are your parents?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The little girl didn't say a word as she strutted towards the commander, touching her chestplate, which was decorated with pink polka dots. <em>She doesn't really talk much for a kid. How old is she anyway, and why is she on the streets right now? She looks like she hasn't eaten for days, or maybe weeks or something. Who would have the audacity her to leave her here in the first place?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, Tor, I hate to break it to you but we need to go right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She frowned as the child held her forearms, staring at her with her dark, mocha eyes. "I'm not leaving her, Foxy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's Fox and also, she's just a street rat. There's no hope for people like her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori put on her helmet and carried the child in her eyes, locking eyes with him. "I'm not leaving her in this place."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Is she out of her mind or something? "She's only going to slow us down, Tor. Besides, her parents are probably looking for her right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really? Because she doesn't seem to be telling us about her mommy and daddy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, we can't bring her along in this mission, okay? We need to keep moving."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever," she walked past him, with the little girl still in her arms. "I'm not leaving her in this alleyway, whether you like it or not, Foxy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm going to regret this, he shook his head, as they head to the next level.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"Admiral Sallis," Anakin called her inside the briefing room. "Any news so far about the Chancellor's death?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The RI has currently halted Lira and Eva's case to find the assassin," she told him, guarding her arms behind her. "The sooner they find them, the sooner we could avoid an attack from the Separatists fleet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's hope they don't attack, otherwise, we would be a goner."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, General, which is why I asked all the others to gather around and prepare for an impending attack on Coruscant."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin gave a nod as he glanced at Ahsoka, who had her eyes glued to a picture of the twins, who were posing in front of the white picket fence.<em> Oh, Eva,</em> he frowned. <em>Where are you, kiddo? You're supposed to be here right now, not getting lost out there. Obi-Wan was wrong. The Council was wrong. You're not dead. I can still feel you in the Force.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis noticed their sadness in their eyes and sighed. "I've dispatched Commander Fox and Commander Tori to search for the girls, along with their partners, Dipper and Yves. I'm sure they would be able to find the twins before the Separatist arrived."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's great," Ahsoka answered, avoiding her glance. "I really hope they would make it back in time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyebrows drooped as she heads out of the room, only to find Obi-Wan Kenobi leaning against the wall of the corridor, holding his comlink. "Vanya, are you there?" he called. "We need you here right now. The Separatist might attack us sooner than later."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What happened to Vanya now? Is she alright? Does she want to skip this mission to mourn for Lira? If that's the case, I would understand that. If your own children die, I don't blame them for wanting to take a break for a while.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Years ago, Sallis lost her baby daughter nine days after she gave birth to her at one of the medical facilities in Coruscant. According to the doctor, Lana had a birth defect, which was the main cause of her death. All those preparations she made for Lana were in vain. For months, she and Ilak had decorated her room, built a crib for her, sew her clothes with a sewing machine, and bought her as many toys as they could get. For months, she had to list down every possible name for her daughter and </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a small funeral with her close friends and family gathered around to mourn for their newest family member. Though Lana's coffin was small, it felt heavy for Ilak and Sallis to carry. For months, she and her husband had tried so hard to conceive a child, and yet they lost their first child after she was born. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>If Lana was still alive, she would have gotten along with her younger brothers. Ree, Seraph and Andhika would love her very much. Yeah, they would bicker, but otherwise, they would be fine as the four of them. She could have been playing around with her friends in school. She be dreaming about her adulthood right now. She would have been somebody out there. Doesn't matter whether she's a doctor or a lawyer or an engineer. She could have been a successful person.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Holding back her tears, she stood closer to Obi-Wan and frowned. "Is everything alright, General?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was startled by her, but he wasn't complaining. "Everything's alright, admiral."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You sure, General? You seem to be trying to reach for General Doyvesky?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He breathed and put down his comlink. "I haven't seen her all morning at all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes widened as she blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend his words. "I'm sorry, what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There was no sign of General Doyvesky anywhere. I tried checking her quarters but it were empty, along with her things there as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shit," she cussed underneath her breath. "Now that is a problem right now. Any luck in reaching her so far? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, admiral. I've been comming her twenty-four times and so far, there was no answer from her at all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What is happening right now? First, the Chancellor was killed, then Lira and Eva disappeared, and now, Vanya's gone as well. This is bad! Without her, the 315th Battalion is vulnerable right now. Someone will have to lead them into battle, along with the 101st Battalion as well. They need all the help they can get right now.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"General," she addressed him. "Head to the briefing room with General Skywalker and Commander Tano immediately. I'll see what I can do from here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded as he gave his thanks, doing what he was asked from the admiral. She took a deep breath and paced through the corridor, giving her salute to the clone officers on deck. Stepping inside the main hangar, she saw the 101st Battalion and the 315th Battalion scattered around the room, waiting for their generals.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flover and Bungee were slumped on the floor and stared at the ceiling while Minnie and Choerry were glued to their datapad, looking through all the photos they've taken during their mission and their off-shore leave.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eva was on top of Lira's shoulder while Flover was holding a brush. All of them were covered with pain from head-to-toe, along with the walls and the floor on where they were standing. That day, the twins wanted to paint a huge canvas for their barracks and encouraged the clones to join in the fun as well. The canvas that they painted was filled with rainbows and sunshine as the background, and a bunch of them running along.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Tori and Minnie decided to hang the canvas on the wall, Flover decided to stir-up some trouble by having a paint war among themselves, with the twins approving the game. Despite Tori's warning, they were constantly throwing paint towards each other, making a huge mess in the process. Tori screamed at them for hours and demanded them to clean up everything, but Minnie, on the other hand, was calm and told them to scrub the floor instead, since she finds the walls more vibrant and full of life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>That was fun,</em> she pines, as she swiped at the next picture, which showed their height measurement by Tori's room. <em>They're growing so fast. When I saw them, they were so short that they were able to sit on my lap without breaking them. Last week when we took down their height, they were growing quite tall. Their dresses were getting shorter and their boots were getting tighter. Even their hair is growing longer. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I hope Tori and Dipper get to return with the girls. I would hate to hear that they're dead. I won't believe what the Jedi had told us. I know they're still out there and I know that they're strong enough to survive the harsh world there. If they can survive every battle, surely, they can survive any situation given, no matter how rough it gets.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lieutenant Minnie," Sallis called her, which caught her attention. "Everything alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, admiral," she put her datapad down and stood up, giving her a salute. "We're all good here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I know they're thinking about the twins right now. They were like their little sisters whom they needed to protect at all cost, even though they could fight for themselves. She shook her head as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about Lira and Eva," she assured them. "Tori and Dipper are looking for them right now. They will come back with the girls, I promise you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know, admiral, but I'm still worried about them. I know that they're Jedi Knights, but what if something bad happened to them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like I said, Tori and Dipper will find them, and they will bring them home, safe and sound. I know it, Minnie. Right now, we need to defend Coruscant in case there is a Separatist attack."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But what about Lira and Eva?" Flover asked, hugging her knees. "We can't fight without our generals."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry, I'll take over until they returned," she informed them. "Same thing for the 315th as well." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mayyah raised one of her eyebrows. "Wait, what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will lead all of you in battle. I have experienced in leading an army before, I can do it again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But what about buir?" Yuri begged. "She would never abandon us at this finest hours."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Vanya will be fine, I promise you. I'm sure she'll turn up eventually. She just needs more time to mourn for Lira and Eva."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But she will turn up, right?" Stripes wondered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She will, Stripes. I promise you. Vanya would never leave you all to suffer. To her, all of you meant the whole universe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mayyah smiled slightly as she recalled the first time Vanya Doyvesky was assigned as the general for the 315th Battalion. During the Battle of Rugosa, when she was about to be hit with a torpedo, Vanya was the one who shielded her with her lightsaber, at the cost of her life. When she woke up from her coma, she gave Mayyah a big hug and told her that her life mattered more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From then on, Vanya would do something nice for them such as cooking a hearty meal and teaching them how to knit. She would even bring all of them on a fishing trip and teach them all the things she knows, such as the Mandalorian culture, since they were cloned from Jango Fett and his adoptive sister, Krystal Mereel, who were Mandalorians themselves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the first six months, Lira was fighting along with the 315th Battalion as their commander and Vanya's apprentice as well. Mayyah often find her pretty hyperactive who jumped around the battlefield, giving both Vanya and their medic, Axel, a huge headache. Despite that, she was a good kid who sees the clones as her big brothers and sisters. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Though Lira eventually led the 101st Battalion with her twin sister, Eva and Tori, Mayyah gets to see her whenever she's on shore leave, treating her to sweets, which her master would forbid otherwise. Hearing about the twins disappearing made her grit her teeth. <em>Who would do such a thing to a child? </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I understand, admiral," Mayyah stood up, putting on her helmet. "What must we do right now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Sallis could speak, Admiral Yularen ran inside the main hangar, with a distressed look on his face. "Admiral Sallis, we have a situation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is it, Admiral Yularen?" she turned to her colleague, who was also her close friend."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Separatists fleet is attacking us right now!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Already? But Tori, Dipper, Fox and Yves have not returned yet with the girls. I can't just leave them stranded on the surface. Ugh, why does this have to happen at such bad timing? </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll be at the briefing room," she replied, as she turned to the two battalions that she's going to lead. "Prepare for battle." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," Mayyah nodded.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Landing on the shores of Pangkor, Dahlia and the 315th Battalion stepped out of their gunships and marched along the beach, with their blasters loaded. To their bewilderment, the Separatist trenches were empty, with only the barb wires and ammo left behind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>According to her holomap, the droids were supposed to be fighting against the clones and the Jedi. And Dahlia and Gowon were supposed to take them down just to infiltrate through their base. But when she arrived at the main shores, it was quiet. No signs of B1 battle droids anywhere, not even a single one of them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What is going on here? She panicked, igniting her green lightsaber. <em>Why is nobody here? My intel has told me that the island was surrounded by droids, who were protecting their base from outsiders. Was I wrong? Did our intel somehow leak to the Separatists?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The last time one of their plans was ratted out by a spy, Dahlia lost fifty men under her command. Joe, Cru, Ransom, Jessie, Diana, Cory, and Mila. They may have died, but she would never forget them. They fought well in battle, and because of a blunder, their blood was on her hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That is the harsh reality of leading an army. Whatever mistake Dahlia had made for them, it's all on her shoulders. Not Gowon or Mina, but Dahlia's. She is responsible for their well-being and their deaths. She planned with Gowon for battle, she was the one who had to carry the huge burden. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sir," ARC Trooper Mina called her. "Should we cross their trenches?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She tightened her lips as she thought for a moment. If she crossed, the possibility of falling into the Separatist trap is extremely high, judging by the current situation on the shores. But if she refused, the Republic would never be able to take over the base, and the entire planet of Kothlis. Right now, the natives are getting desperate, with food supplies being cut off by the Separatist, leaving many people dying of starvation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why is it so hard for me to make decisions right now? If I do this, bad things will happen but if I don't do this, then bad things will still happen, no matter what. Should I take the risk or not? I mean, if I could jump all the way to destroy the vulture droids in the air, then I shouldn't be afraid to step out of my comfort zone then. But I still have to make decisions so that I don't lose any more of my troops.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a deep breath, Dahlia gave a nod of approval as she sliced the barb wires and led them inside, jumping inside the deep trench. As she steps her foot on the wooden plank, there were still no sign of droids, making her heart beat like a drum. <em>Why is it so quiet here? Did the Separatist abandon this post or something? If so, did they leave behind a trap or something? Maker, I don't like where this is going. I don't like this at all.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is too quiet," Gowon expressed her fear. "I have a bad feeling about this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So do I, Gowon. So do I."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If I recalled what Odd Eye told me, there was a droid attack on the other side of the island. But now, there seems to be no one here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe the Separatist must have left."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But why would they leave the planet all of a sudden? It just doesn't make sense at all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She opened her holomap and sighed. "That's what we're about to find out when we head to the base."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on," the commander gestured to her brothers and sisters. "Keep moving."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," ARC Trooper Mina nodded, as she and the others followed them from behind, looking around their surroundings just in case if there were any droids watching their every move. The last thing ARC Trooper Mina ever wanted was a droid ambush when they arrived at the base, where they were supposed to meet up with the 666th Battalion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Trained by Alpha-17 himself, Mina always reminded herself to stay vigilant during battlefield, as battle plans will be changed according to the current situation. The moment she puts her head in the clouds, her whole team will be compromised. One time she was thinking about something else during her training session, Alpha-17 gave her a long lecture in front of her classmates.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was embarrassing and humiliating for Mina. She could sense her brothers and sisters snickering at her mistakes when she was being yelled at. After that day, she vowed to be alert, whether she's in battle or relaxing. Sure, Bouncy and Nygma would tell her to chill for a moment, but her memories with Alpha-17 would linger in her head, snapping her to be watchful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even Dahlia and Gowon lectured her for being too stressful all the time. <em>Just let me do my work, okay? I'm just trying to do my duty as a soldier, that's all. Sometimes, it's better to be paranoid just to be safe than to be absent-minded and get ourselves killed, you know? Sometimes, we have to be on duty just to keep everyone safe and sound.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squeezing through the tiny spaces available to them, Gowon helped her troops to go through the trenches as well, carefully not to trigger any sort of hidden traps that their enemies have left behind. Not wanting to lose any more of her men, she became more cautious and panicked if one of them died all of a sudden, without saying their goodbyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Battle after battle, she kept on seeing her men laying on the ground motionless, with blood spilling from their wounded armour. She's aware that the Kaminoans have been programming her and the rest of the clones to fight and die for the Republic, but Gowon got sick of it. Sick of seeing them dying. Sick of filing reports of their death. Sick of fighting. All she asked for was a life of her own. A life where she is free to do whatever she desires, without being told what to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After this is all over, she and Dahlia will settle down as wives, and she doesn't give a shit if anyone wants to object to their union. She just wants to be happy, and that's all she's ever asking for.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reaching the end of the trench, they climbed out of it and were in awe when there were no droids guarding the front of the base. The turrets were all destroyed by the 666th Battalion, and some droids as well, but there should have been someone guarding the base. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is getting weirder and weirder," Hana shivered in fright, as she pressed the button, making the door hissed opened. "Shouldn't we be attacked by now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know," Oli replied. "But I don't like where this is going."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shouldn't you guys be grateful that everything's going well so far?" the other Mina spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We are, but this is too easy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And what's wrong with the mission being too easy, huh? I mean, no one has died so far."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If the base is too quiet, that means something bad happened," Chess answered. "Either the 666th Battalion were all killed or the Seppies has left us a huge trap for us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, guys," Gowon grabbed their attention, tiptoeing in the dark hallway. "Could you please keep it down? We don't want to attract unwanted attention."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry, commander," Mina apologized, much to ARC Trooper Mina's dismay. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they arrived at the command centre, Dahlia puts down her lightsaber as there was no one inside. With all the computers functioning normally, she felt her lavender bangs sticking against her sweaty forehead along with her quickened breathing. <em>This is getting stranger and stranger. Where is everybody, huh? Are they hiding somewhere or what?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, she heard the door open behind her, prompting her to ignite her lightsaber. To her surprise, she found herself pointing at Erhan, who had his hands up. "Relax, Lia. It's just me and Odd Eye, that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You scare me," she put down her weapon. "I thought you were a tactical droid or something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled. "I was thinking the same as well. Surprisingly, I find this base too quiet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So do I. I feel like this whole operation is a trap."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Erhan glanced at Tarot, who was an expert in computers and technology. "Tarot, check and see if there's any ammunition in this whole place."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, general," he nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Chae, Eunbi, guard the door just in case of any droid attack."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," they saluted in unison, as both of them stood in front of their door, carrying their blasters with both hands. He and Lia headed to the main holotable to check for intels that the Separatists had left behind when one of their comlink went off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Master Yoda," Dahlia answered, as she connected her device to the holotable. "A pleasure to see you again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A pleasure, Master Valentinia, but bad news, I'm afraid there is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is it, Master?" Erhan asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dead, the Chancellor is," he informed them. "Attack, Coruscant is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both of them glanced at each other for a moment, before shifting their focus to their master, who taught them when they were younger. "Wait, the Separatists is currently attacking Coruscant?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right, you are. Hurry, you must, or take over the Republic, the Separatist will."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, master. We will be there as soon as possible."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both gave a deep bow as they cut off their communications, turning to their battalions. "Pack up your things, guys," she told them. "We're heading to Coruscant."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, general," Gowon gave a nod.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tarot," he called his name. "Did you find anything so far?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir. There are explosives in the storage area, all deactivated."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Deactivated, eh?" Erhan let out a grin. "I think I have a brilliant idea."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"Have you seen these girls?" Tori asked, showing her datapad with one hand, while carrying the little girl with the other. "They went missing for two days already."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, miss," a tall, red Devaronian man shook his head. "I haven't seen them at all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed and thanked him, as she walked towards Fox and Yves, who were questioning an elderly woman with a walking stick. "Have you seen them?" questioned Fox.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry, don't know them at all," she told him, squinting her eyes to get a better look of Lira and Eva. He groaned as he let her go, noticing his sister approaching him with the kid they found moments ago. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What is Tori even thinking? Taking some kid she barely even knows to a mission? She's only to slow them down, that's all. She won't be any help to us at all. Besides, kids her age are demanding. They need to be fed, cuddled and cared for constantly. She will take up most of Tori's attention, which will distract her from this crucial mission to find General Young.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Found anything, vod?" he crossed his arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head and grumbled. "No one saw them. Not even a single soul."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is harder than I thought," he scratched his chin. "According to our plan, we were supposed to searched General Young from Level 1315 to 1319, and so far, we only found some clues, which hardly led us anywhere. Someone must have seen them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We could discuss this with Admiral Sallis about this and come up with another plan to search for Lira and Eva. They must be somewhere on Coruscant itself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're right about that," he nodded, noticing the little girl staring at him, reaching for his helmet. "Also, what are you planning to do with this kid anyways?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori lifted her shoulders, wondering about her answer to his question. "That's an excellent question, actually."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox sighed. "You can't answer that, can't you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She held her tongue for a moment, prompting him to give her a nudge on her elbows. "My thoughts exactly, Tor. You don't know what to do with the girl at all. You just took her because you wanted her to fill the gap which belonged to General Young, am I right or am I wrong? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori took a deep breath and clenched her fist in one hand. "Fuck you, Fox."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So it is true," he laughed, before realizing that she called him by his actual name instead of his annoying nickname she gave him back on Kamino. <em>I'm in deep shit right now.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're a jerkass, you know that," she barked. "No wonder everybody hates you so much. You're just a selfish jerk who is mean to others. I don't even know what Riyo sees in you anyways."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Oh, that does it, Tori. You are dead to me right now.</em> "Excuse me, what the fuck did you say?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're a cunning little fox who everyone hates so much. The fact that you literally insulted me by blaming the twins' death on me is taking it too far, Fox."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Since when did I blamed you for General Young's death?" he raised his voice. "All I said was that you only took this kid from the streets just to fill the gap for their death, that's all. And what's worse, you literally admitted it just now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you calling me a psycho bitch, Fox? Is that what you're saying?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my goodness, Tori. Why the fuck would I say that? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe because you barely enough friends, so you decided to be an ass about it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox let out a snort as the little girl began to burst into tears, making Tori hugged her tightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to make you cry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The child continued to yelp as she rubbed her back, coddling her like how she did with Lira and Eva whenever they're both scared. Even though the girls have been through a lot, they always come to Tori whenever they're both scared.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lira had an intense fear of thunder. Whenever there was a huge thunder in the rainy sky, she would cry and hid under her covers, praying that it would go away. Eva, on the other hand, hates needles so much. She shivered in silence whenever she had to get her shot from the doctor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a year ago when they were both required to get a shot after recovering from chicken pox. Lira handled it well but Eva, oh bless her, she was crying when it was her turn. Tori had to hold her hand when the doctor injected the syringe below her shoulder. Even after it was over, she was clinging on to Tori's arm, refusing to let go of her. She allowed both of them to sleep in her barrack, with General Kenobi and General Doyvesky's permission, of course.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, hey, it's alright sweetie," she whispered. "No one's here to hurt you, that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe she's hungry," Fox guessed, handing her his ration bar. He may find this kid burdensome, but she needs food right now. She looked like she last ate for a week or something, and that's something the commander of the Coruscant Guard couldn't stand the most, which is seeing someone slowly starving to death.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The little girl stopped crying and grabbed the ration stick from his hand, taking a small nibble. "There you go, she's all better now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I guess," she smiled, as she turned to Yves and Dipper, who were questioning a few passers-by. "Found anything so far?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll be continuing this conversation later," he stopped her for a moment, before letting her talk to their vod'ika. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn't utter a single word as the duo approached her, empty-handed. "There was nothing we could find that would lead us to Lira and Eva," Dipper sighed. "There must be something that we missed, like a subtle clue or something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Fox could say something, an ear-piercing siren blared through every speaker around them, making his eyes widen underneath his helmet. "We have to go right now," he hissed, gesturing them to head back to their speeder. "The Separatist had arrived."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now? When we're still searching for the girls? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now it's not the time to argue, Tori. We need to get out of here now! "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This way," Yves shouted, leading them towards their parking spot, which was underneath the lamp post. Before they could hop on, large plank of durasteel landed on their vehicle, creating a huge explosion. Tori was pushed by the large impact and landed on her back, shielding the child with both her arms. Her ears rang as she heard the faint sound of screams of horror around her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Letting out a huge shriek, the little girl clung to Tori's shoulder as she got up, and felt a metallic taste on her lips. She checked on Dipper, who was trying to shake Yves's body, hoping she would wake up. "Yves, are you there?" he cried. "Come on, buddy. I know you're alive. Wake up, wake up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After checking her pulse, Fox breathed heavily for a moment, his head feeling heavy. <em>Get up, Yves, I know you're still alive. You can't be dead, you can't!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is she alright, commander?" Dipper stuttered, his arms trembling. "Is she still alive?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shook his head. "She's gone, kid. I'm sorry, but Yves is dead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dipper hung his head low as Tori helped him get up, strutting through the chaotic streets. "We have to go right now before things get even worse."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I should have saved her,</em> but he sniffled underneath his helmet. <em>I should have just pulled her arms and shielded her from the explosion on time. Stupid me! I only think about myself. I was so focused on saving myself that I didn't realize that Yves needed his help the most. This was all my fault, this was all my fault</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gave a silent nod as he ran besides Tori and Fox, before looking back at Yves for a moment, who was still laying on the ground, being ignored by the citizens, who were too busy to find a safe place. As the whole streets were shaking violently, the roof of the Underworld began to collapses due to the heavy bombs that the Separatists used.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox pulled Tori and Dipper closer to him in the nick of time as it fell, making the shop lots tumble like an ant hill. None of the customers or the owner made it out safely, as their blood spilled in the streets, leaving the clones in fright.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The little girl kept on crying and crying as Tori hushed her and held her to her embrace. Noticing her ears were bleeding, she grabbed her handkerchief that Lira gave to her and wiped off the blood gently, trying not to hurt the kid. The Coruscant Guard commander held the kid's tiny hands as he covered her ears with an ear muff, hoping it would block out the noise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This might help the little bugger," he panted, ruffling her hair. "But it won't last long."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," Tori nodded, holding the kid. "We have to get her a medic."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But we don't have a speeder right now," Dipper pointed out. "We'll have to steal one instead." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good thinking, Dip," she praised, as he ran through the alleyway. "Now follow me, I think I know the safest path."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stared at each other for a moment before deciding to follow her, putting their trust in her. Covering both the child's ears, Tori continued to bolt in the streets and looked over her shoulders every few seconds, making sure no brother was left behind. <em>We've already lost Yves. We've already lost Lira and Eva. I'm not losing them either. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox may be an ass sometimes, but he cared a lot. He cared so much that he checked on Yves before he had to leave her behind. He didn't have time to mourn and pay respect to his fallen sister. To him, Yves always checked on him and made sure that he was doing alright in his job. She was also the one who listened to his ramblings about rude senators. She was the one that Fox guided when she was first assigned as a Corrie Guard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Stupid Seppies,</em> he tightened his teeth. <em>They took away all of my brothers and sisters, and they will pay for it. I will avenge Yves and Nayoung for this. They took them away, I will take everything they loved. Just wait. I will go through heaven and hell for this.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Foxy!" Tori shouted. "Look out!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before he could tilt his head upwards, a bomb exploded on top of a building, falling towards his position. Dropping on the ground, Tori could only scream as she put the kid down and ran towards him. "Foxy!" she yelled, attempting to lift up the debris that was slowly crushing him. "Dipper, help me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded and helped his commander to lift with their combined strength. Managed to pull him out of the debris, she took off his helmet and checked his pulse, and heard his breath. "He's alive," she broke into tears. "But not for long."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then we better hurry," he lifted him on his shoulders. "There's a speeder two kliks away. Come on."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grabbed the kid along and ran beside him, hopping onto a speeder, which belonged to a male Twi'lek, who was laying in a pool of blood, with his eyes wide open. <em>Sorry, Mister,</em> she squirmed at the ugly sight. <em>But we need your speeder for a while.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Dipper laid Fox in the backseat, the shops that once stood still were now tumbling down with flames, with the shop windows shattered and children screaming for their parents. The neon signs that were glowing in the dark were now destroyed, and the busy streets that were lively and crowded were filled with their corpses, with some of their heads severed and their limbs dismembered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He let out a sigh and drove off from the Underworld, risking themselves back to the surface level, where the Battle of Coruscant had begun.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Blasting the vulture into pieces, Anakin Skywalker, along with his apprentice, Ahsoka Tano flew above their Jedi cruiser as they were firing at the Separatist cruisers that tried to enter Coruscanti atmosphere. With the city being bombed right now, it is up to the two heroes to stop them from taking over the entire planet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Focus your fire on those vulture droids," he ordered his squadron of Y-wings, which were flown by his clone trooper pilots under the 501st Legion. "We need to defend this planet at all cost."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," Hawk replied, through his comlink. "You heard him, boys."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nako, Yujin and Soul cleared their throats, leaving the lead pilot flustered. "And girls too. Sorry about that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No offense taken, Hawk," Nako chuckled. "Besides, we have vulture droid at five o'clock."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Got it, Nako," he acknowledged her words as he aimed at the droids, making it blew up into pieces. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nice shot, Hawk," praised Ahsoka, as she took down another vulture droid. "Now we just need to take down the entire cruiser."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, commander," Yujin nodded. "We'll do our best, right guys?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah," Soul rolled her eyes. "Now stop yapping and start shooting something, Yu."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't ask for your opinion."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin chuckled at their conversation as he fired at the missile that was launched by their enemies, but instead of an explosion, he found his starfighter surrounded by buzz droids. "Shit," he cussed. "Not again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is something wrong, Skyguy?" she asked, hearing her master swear through her comlink. "Do you need some help or something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm fine, Evie," he let out a nervous laughter as he pushed away the vermin droids with the Force. "Just a slight problem, that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka could only pressed her lips together as Anakin called her Evie instead of her actual name. "Anakin, Eva's not here with us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His smile turned into a frown as his happy memories with Eva Bella Young flooded his mind. It was a year ago, when he accompanied Eva for a walk in the park when it began to rain cats and dogs. Both of them had to shield themselves with their Jedi cloaks when the little one decided to splash every puddle she found in the streets.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Being an adrenaline junkie, Anakin decided to join in the fun as well by getting both his clothes and boots soaking wet. As someone who lived in the desert for his entire live, splashing puddles with his little sister figure made him burst into laughter, much to Obi-Wan's dismay. As long as Eva had fun, then he's happy with that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anakin," Ahsoka called his name. "Are you there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-I'm here, Ahsoka" he cleared his throat, shifting his focus on the battle. "Sorry, I must have got sidetracked."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Oh, Anakin, I miss Eva too. She was like my little sister as well.</em> "For Eva," she gripped on her steering. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"For Eva," he repeated her words, as he watched his droid buddy, R2-D2 electrocuting every single buzz droids off his ship. "Thanks, bud. I don't know what I can do without you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Artoo let out a cheerful beep as they aimed at one of the Separatist battle cruisers, only to be ambushed by a swarm of buzz droids, much to their annoyance. One of his pilots, Joe, had a droid drilling through his window panel, making him eject into space, screaming for air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No!" Yujin yelled, firing at the buzz droids continuously, without thinking when to stop. "This is for Joe, you motherfucking piece of shit!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yujin, don't waste your firepower at those lousy droids," Anakin gave his advice to her. "Focus your fire on the cruiser instead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, general. Sorry for swearing angrily."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't have to apologize. Your anger is valid but right now, just focus your fire on the enemy, that's all. Same thing for all of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nako gave a nod as she blasted a few droids in front of her and aimed for their hyperdrive, only to miss a shot. She groaned in frustration as she tried again, but to no avail. <em>Two years of surviving and yet, I still missed a shot in everything. Why am I so bad at this? I should have been a ground soldier instead. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Though she envies her peers like Fives and Yara for leading the ground assault as ARC Troopers, she still likes the idea of flying her own ship and admiring the billions of stars encrusted around her. She thought about continuing her duty as a pilot after the end of the war, but at the same time, she wants to settle down and start a family with her secret lover, if they allow her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She met him at a bar last year. At that time, they were both relaxing after a hard day of work when he noticed her sitting beside him, talking to Yujin and Soul. Being a shy woman, Nako's cheeks turned pink when he initiated conversation with her, letting Yujin and Soul join in as well. After a long conversation that lasted until three in the morning, Nako and the man exchanged numbers with each other, hoping they would get to know each other more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From awkward first date at the movie theatres to their first time sharing a bed together, she and Sonn officially became romantic partners, who would comfort each other after a hard day at their workplace. Glancing at the ring that Sonn gave to her, she gave it a kiss and breathed in, focusing on the droids that were shooting in their direction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We've lost Icebox," Hawk informed. "I repeat, we've lost Icebox."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>No, Icebox,</em> she gasped. <em>She was the most experienced out of all of us. She was the one who helped me out when I was fresh out from Kamino. She was the one who taught me all the tricks to pull during battle. She was the one who accompanied me whenever I felt scared to use the refresher all by myself. And now, she's gone, all because I didn't stay focused.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before she could aim at the hyperdrive, she felt her Y-wings exploded behind her, making her scream in terror. She felt the vacuum flowing through her nostrils as her armour began to melt from the intense heat, seeping through her back. She felt her lungs ruptured inside her as she attempted to breath her last breath, before blacking out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We've lost Nako too," Yujin burst into tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin inhaled as he glanced at his front window for a moment, watching Republic ships being outgunned by the enemy. <em>This isn't over. We can win this battle. I know it. Dooku will never take over the Republic! Never! I'm going to beat him, no matter what!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Master," Ahsoka shouted. "What do we do now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was about to answer his Padawan when he received a message from his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Anakin, I've managed to infiltrate the main cruiser where Dooku and General Grievous are. I'm going to need you and Ahsoka to help me out down here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"On my way, master," he replied, as he switched his communication line with Ahsoka. "Hey Snips, how do you feel about kicking some asses?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Honestly, Skyguy, I'm down for some action."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"General, what do we do now?" Hawk asked, blasting a few more vulture droids on his scope.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ahsoka and I will be infiltrating the main ship," he explained the whole plan to him. "You and your squadron will have to cover us. Do I make myself clear?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin and Ahsoka flew next to each other and gave a small salute to each other as they cut their engines to their starfighters, making it drop towards the main cruiser. As they witnessed their squadron taking down the Separatist fighters, both of them switched the engine back on and crashed into the ship's hangar, destroying the B1 battle droids in the process.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Freeze, Republic dogs," the droids loaded their blasters towards them. They stood there for a moment, waiting for Anakin and Ahsoka to popped out of the ship and surrender. "Out of the ship, you scumbag!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ejecting himself out of his starfighter, Anakin flew into the air and landed on the droids, slicing them in half. The droids screamed as Ahsoka used the Force to break her window and deflected their blast with her twin lightsaber.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Artoo joined in as well as he flew out of his seat with his jetpack and connected himself to the nearest port, deactivating the airlock shields. The duo gripped onto something as the droids flew right into the vacuum of space.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin screeched as he reached for the button to activate the shield using the Force, dropping both of them on the floor. "Come on," he got up. "Obi-Wan is waiting for us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right behind you, master."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Fighting at the remains of CoCo Town, with Dex's Diner blown into pieces and the streets covered in smoke and dust, more battle droids were dropped from their ship and began attacking the Republic army, which was led by Arin Sallis, who was promoted as a general of the 115th Battalion, which was a combination force of the 101st and 315th Battalion. With the disappearance of their Jedi Generals, the Grand Army of the Republic and the Jedi Council had little choice but to promote the admiral to a higher position, much to her delight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Enlisting for the military since she was eighteen years old, Sallis had to work five times harder than the rest due to her family having no connection at all. Her father was a janitor, who worked day and night to clean up the entire office while her mother worked as a prostitute at a brothel from late at night until early morning. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Growing up in the slums of Coruscant, Sallis felt sick to the stomach whenever her colleagues were favoured more due to their socialite status rather than their skills. It was also the reason she despised politicians in the Galactic Senate as well, except for Riyo Chuchi, Bail Organa and Padmé Amidala. Riyo had rice farmers as parents while Bail and Padmé, despite their wealthy upbringing, were much more understanding towards the working-class and the poor, which earned Sallis's respect towards them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis also frequently visited CoCo Town with her Ilak and her sons whenever they needed to takeout a quick meal or needed to buy something important such as school supplies and clothing. It was also the place where her sons would hang around with their friends after school, especially at the mall or a movie theatre, which were shelled by the Separatists fighters that swarmed the clear, blue sky. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Standing in the front line, Sallis was shooting at the battle droids with the assistance of the 115th Battalion, led by Commander Mayyah and Lieutenant Minnie. The Battle of Coruscant was the first battlefield she ever fought with the Republic clone troopers and without the Jedi by her side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With Lira, Eva and Vanya gone without a trace, the Grand Army of the Republic and the Jedi Council had no other choice but to promote Sallis as the general, which she had been wanting for more than decades since her enlistment. <em>I'll do everything in my power to make the Republic proud of my deeds.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Firing a huge missile towards Mayyah, the commander in tangerine armour was about to duck when Sallis pushed her aside, shielding her from a huge impact on the road. "Are you alright, Mayyah?" she asked, feeling her pulse on her neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm alright, general," Mayyah replied, as she got up and blasted some more droids. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis's lips curved upwards as she noticed Minnie beside her, shooting the enemies as well. "Pretty good for an old timer," she joked. "But Lira and Eva were much agile though</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She snickered at her humorous comment as she gestured the superior officer to duck, tossing an explosive at the army of droids.  "Yeah, well, I'm not that old and besides, I'm much more experienced than the both of them combined."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I guess you have a good point," Mayyah laughed along as she turned towards Flover. "Get ready with those bombs."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, commander," nodded Flover, as she held two of them in her hands, ready to be detonated. "Tell me when."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mayyah destroyed a couple more droids before raising her arms, signalling her vod'ika to toss those detonators. With a cheerful smile painted underneath her helmet, Flover took cover and watched as the droids exploded into pieces, making her cheer loudly. "Eat that, you motherfucking clankers!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Language!" Minnie told her off, as she knocked a B1 battle droid with her fist. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But Lira and Eva aren't here anymore," she argued, throwing another detonator at the enemies. "Why are you asking me to censor my words?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minnie felt tongue-tied when Flover asked her that question. When the 101st Battalion were first assigned to General Young, Tori and Minnie decided to watch their words around the kids, as they don't want General Kenobi or General Doyvesky to come after them and accused them for being a bad influence towards them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite that, Flover and a few of her peers, Cowboy and Bungee, and Tori herself, often forgets that they shouldn't say a vulgar word in front of Lira and Eva or Minnie would just shout at them to watch their words. But now with the kids gone, Minnie isn't sure whether she should allow the troopers to swear. Everyone in the 101st Battalion was silent. Flover was often seen sitting around and stares at the wall, Cowboy and Bungee didn't climb the ceiling, Choerry lost her appetite, and Tori, well, she's getting drunk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Last night's incident with Rex and Cody kept her awake all night. Tori was never this hostile with her favourite brothers. She would never throw a beer bottle and curse at them. She would also never push them away and tell them that they're useless to her. That isn't the Tori that Minnie knew. The Tori that Minnie knew was the one who jokes around and puts other people's lives above her own. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori was also the one who always checked on their well-being and ignored her own. She was also the one who gives long lectures to Flover for almost burning down the entire dormitories. That's how Minnie sees her. If only she could have a conversation with Tori, instead of drowning in her own tears for Lira and Eva, who were supposedly killed by someone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Minnie, watch out!" Sallis shouted, as she ran towards her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The ARC Trooper was about to flee for safety when the tanks shot a huge missile, exploding right in front of her face. Her vision turned black as she was thrown a few feet backwards to the ground. Her head was cut off from her body as it bounced and bounced and bounced, painting the streets with her blood. Her body, or whatever that remains, laid on the ground, spilling more blood.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis found herself unable to gulp as Mayyah and Choerry froze on their spots, before being lassoed by Cowboy with his rope as the Separatist shot another missile towards them. Their medic, Red Cross rushed towards his injured brothers and sisters and tended to their wounds, giving them painkillers. "Here, this will stop the pain."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Choerry, who was also an ARC Trooper, charged towards the droids and tackled them on the ground, pulling their head from their mechanical body. "This is for Minnie," the red-headed clone cried, as she shot another droid, while elbowing the rest. Their general sighed as she noticed several droidekas rolling into the battlefield. "Flover, toss those droid poppers."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," she acknowledged, as she did what she was told to do, deactivating them. Bungee, who was in the mood to destroy some more droids, ran towards Flover and stepped onto her palms, jumping in mid-air. Sallis's jaw dropped as he took them down with his DC-15 blasters, landing on top of the SBDs, who were firing at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come and get me, you losers," he teased as he ran around the battlefield, with the entire droid army chasing after him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the hell is he doing?" the general slapped her forehead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, the usual," Choerry shrugged, as she kicked a droid with her legs. "He launched himself in the air while firing at those droids. That's one of our battle tactics."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How do you guys even stay alive?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know, general. We were quite lucky, apparently."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She raised her eyebrows as Mayyah raised her shoulders and focused her fire towards her enemies, who were tripling every time they were attacked. Directing Yuri and Stripes to throw more bombs towards the entire army, they shielded themselves from the attack, only to find themselves surrounded by more droids, making her groan in frustration.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuri pulled her trigger and blasted them into pieces when she was hit on the chest, making her scream in pain. "No!" Mayyah shouted, as Red Cross managed to catch her in his arms, removing her breath, hoping she could breathe. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's alright, sister, just breath," he told her, squeezing her hands. "You can make it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her pale lips quivered as tears flowed on her cold cheeks, glancing at Red Cross. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, brother...."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The clone medic could only held Yuri's hands tightly, ignoring the explosions and gunshots in the background. Laying her gently, he let her go as Choerry shielded him from an attack. "Are you alright?" she asked, checking on him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm fine, Choerry, just focus on the enemy right now!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gave a nod as she charged towards them, taking them down one-by-one with her pistols. As she was about to aim at the bigger droid, the sky began to rain bombs, blowing the entire battalion in one go. Scorpion and Ryu shrieked as their bodies exploded, their blood and guts splashed all over their comrades. Stripes on the other hand, was burning on the ground, begging for his vods to help.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis held Mayyah, Marmalade, and Woody closer to her embrace as the world around them was burning down, taking along their siblings-in-arm that trained together on Kamino. Choerry grabbed Cowboy and Bungee with her as she noticed their general waving at them, ordering them to hurry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do we do now, general?" she wondered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She released a sigh, dropping her head. "We have to retreat before we lose more men and women."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mayyah wanted to argue, but looking at her dead brothers and sisters, she had no other choice but to signal the surviving soldiers to follow their general to a safer place, where they could regroup and think of another way to defeat the Separatist that is attacking Coruscant right now.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Anakin and Ahsoka bolted through the corridor as they deflected the blasts from the battle droids, slicing them in half. As the door hissed open, they both found themselves face-to-face with Count Dooku, who had his crimson lightsaber in his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan turned to his apprentice and sighed. "It took you both long enough to assist me," he snarked. "The Count and I were having a mild discussion and you missed out the best part."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Count is a boring person," Anakin ignited his blue lightsaber. "And besides, we had to deal with his stupid droids."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Skywalker," Dooku addressed him, in a calm voice. "I see you have grown more arrogant as the war progresses."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You were the one who started the war in the first place. And I bet that you killed the Chancellor."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He let out a laugh as he shuffled around the room, watching the entire space battle from his wide window. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, my dear boy. From my knowledge, I believe that a Jedi have committed the murder of the Republic leader, who happened to be a Sith lord."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You lie, Dooku," Obi-Wan argued. "A Jedi would never stoop this low to kill the Chancellor with their bare hands. I know you had something to do with it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is it now, Master Kenobi? Your apprentice has gathered evidence which proved that it was indeed a Jedi who had committed an atrocious deed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka's eyes widened as she let out a gasp. "What have you done to her?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was going to ask her to hand over all this information she gathered from the Chancellor himself. Very impressive for a child her age. Qui-Gon would be very proud of her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're a monster," Anakin gritted his teeth. "You killed her and her sister, didn't you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I assure you, boy, that Eva Bella Young, or should I say, Eva Bella Jinn, took her own life before she could be escorted safely to my fine palace."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Growling, Anakin ran towards the head of the Separatist and swung his lightsaber, clashing against him. "You will pay for this, Dooku."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How foolish of you," he sighed, before releasing Force-lighting from his fingertips, zapping the brash Jedi Knight across the room. "Eva was much better than you in terms of her lightsaber techniques."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anakin!" Ahsoka shouted his name as she jumped in mid-air, suffering the same fate as her master. Obi-Wan's eyebrows furrowed as he took a deep breath and swung his weapon, with the Count deflecting his blow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see you have improved," he praised the man whom he considered as his grandson. "Perhaps you could have taken my offer to join me back on Geonosis."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will never join you, traitor."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A shame," he shook his head. "Eva would have accepted my offer right away."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eva would never succumb herself to the Dark Side. She may be a little naive and trusting but I know that she would never join you. She's far too good to give herself in to evil."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, you forget, Obi-Wan. Just like her father, Eva had inherited his wisdom and intelligence. Since I had trained Qui-Gon in the past, it is only right for me to take her in as my powerful apprentice."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Qui-Gon never had any relationship with a woman before, well, except for a prostitute he met on Chandrila. But even so, he told  me that they were only good friends, and nothing more than that. I can't deny that Eva had my master's temperament, but that is a mere coincidence, that's all.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dooku bellowed again, as he noticed Anakin and Ahsoka getting up, regaining their consciousness. "Eva knows everything about the corruption within the Galactic Senate. She knows that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord, she knew that he played both sides of the war and on top of that, she knew about Protocol Order 66."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan froze for a moment as he deactivated his lightsaber in his hands. <em>Eva, what did you do? Why didn't you tell me all of this? Now look what have you done. You killed the Chancellor, and now, Dooku wants to take over the Republic and wipe out the entire Jedi Order.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before the Count could say something, Anakin and Ahsoka sprung towards him, prompting him to drop himself in a trapdoor beneath him. "I'll get him," Anakin said. "You two just head back to the ship."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anakin wait-" Ahsoka tried to stop him, but he had gone down the shaft, much to her frustration. "Great, now we have to save his ass."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course we do, Ahsoka," the auburn-haired Jedi replied, as he gestured her to follow him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meanwhile, Dooku turned to Anakin and zapped his lightning force at the Jedi, but he managed to block it with his lightsaber. "You won't get away this time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gave a frown as he slid on his left say, landing on his feet inside the main hangar. Walking inside his luxurious cruiser, the Count took a seat as his droid assistant moved the lever up and down, taking off into space. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Take me to Coruscant. I have a business left unfinished by my master."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The droid gave a nod as he looked back at the Separatist cruiser, his lips curved into smug. Grievous will take care of the Jedi scum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a frustration on his face, Anakin jumped into the hangar and found himself surrounded by battle droids, who were pointing their blasters towards him. "Freeze, Jedi!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin smirked as he pushed them aside with ease, dusting his shoulders. "You guys are too easy to play with," he mused, as Ahsoka and Obi-Wan ran inside the hangar. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where's Dooku?" she asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He got away, again and also, aren't you two supposed to be in the ship."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We wanted to, but we decided to give you a helping hand, since you're incapable of catching him with your own hands."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Very funny, Obi-Wan," he rolled his eyes. "I can see why you and Dooku get along very well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anakin, you know that he was Qui-Gon's master-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who also killed the Chancellor and took Eva away from us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anakin, we can't be sure. For all I know, he probably said that just to-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We both know that Dooku seems to be obsessed with a little girl like her and tried to groom her more than twice just to make her his apprentice," he yelled. "Don't you dare tell me that he tried to kidnap her and injured Lira just to study her further."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That incident left a huge scar on Obi-Wan, who was frantically contacting his apprentice more than ten times, until Eva finally answered him in a weak voice before getting cut off again. Realizing that Dooku was the one who took her prisoner, he and Anakin managed to rescue her and bring her back to the Temple for treatment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Poor Evie,</em> he pined, <em>as he recalled her crying for him. She was scared that we would never come to her rescue. Dooku must have tortured her all day and night until she gave in to her inner turmoil. She was even gobbling up on her meal and gulped down a few glasses of water all at once. Even after she was treated in the medical bay, she didn't want to approach any of us, not even her own sister.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had to call in Tori to looked after all, letting her stay in the clone barrack for about a month or two. She kept having recurring nightmares since her capture, making her wet the bed frequently. Tori and Minnie had to clean up after her and let her cry on their shoulders in the middle of the night. Eventually, Eva wanted to go back to the Jedi Temple and the commander let her do so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wants to believe that Eva is still out there, but knowing her well, he doubts that he would survive. The idea of Eva scrounging for food in the garbage bin and getting her organs stolen by a trafficker terrifies him. The fact that they are pedophiles who prey on young girls like them made him realize that they're better off dead just to put an end to their misery.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anakin," Obi-Wan placed his hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "Eva is already dead. It's time for the both of you to accept it. I want to believe that Dooku had something to do with the twin's death but at the same time, I don't think Dooku took them away from us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How could you say that, master?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, if Eva and Lira were alive, I would have sense them but yet, I couldn't feel them in the Force. We have to move on from their death."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But what about the Chancellor, huh? I know that he did this as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anakin," Ahsoka spoke. "If Dooku really did kill the Chancellor, we would have known by now. The same goes for Lira and Eva's case. Look, you can disagree with us all you want, but I know what Dooku have said back there was just to provoke us. If he really did kidnap the girls, they would have been here by now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He closed his eyes, picturing Eva right in front of him, playing her swing underneath a shady groove. <em>"Anakin," she called as she got up from her swing, running towards him. "You're finally home."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tears spilled from his eyes as he looked away from them, wiping them frantically. "I miss them, master. I really miss them, especially Eva. She didn't deserve this. She was only a child. She could be standing here right now and fight on Coruscant with Tori. I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I just wished I could see her one last time, give her one last hug, tell her everything is okay and there's nothing to be scared. She's always scared to leave us, you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know, Anakin," Obi-Wan wiped his tears. "Remember when she had a terrible nightmare on Geonosis, and she wouldn't let go of us until she feels better?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I do, master. She was crying the whole night because of that, and she also wet the bed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka snorted. "Poor baby. She didn't deserved to be killed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anakin gave a nod as he clenched his fist, pacing away from the hangar. You know, Eva and Lira would be smiling from above if we win this fight. That's what they would have wanted anyways. "Come on, we have a battle to finish."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The sky above them turned red as Erhan lifted the battle droids in mid-air, dropping them into pieces on the ground. The houses exploded bombs continued to rain towards the city, killing both innocent civilians and clone troopers in the process. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The medic, Sabrina, was running zigzagged as she was carrying her injured brother, Ouija in his arms. Half of his face had burned off by the flames, but she managed to put it out before it could consume it entirely. Laying him on the stretcher underneath a torn roof, she opened her first-aid kit and poured some water on the white cloth, soothing his burned face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ouija hissed in pain as he gave a death glare at his sister, who was reaching for the bandage. He grabbed her arms before she could reach for it, baring his teeth. "Ouija, what are you doing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just kill me, Brina," he begged. "Please, just end my suffering."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know I can't do that," she pushed his hands away and managed to grab the rolled-on bandage. "You can survive this, Ouija. I know it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shook his head as his lips quivered, gripping Sabrina's arms closer to his chest. "Just let me die, Brina, so that I can see Fortune again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pressed her lips together as he laid still, his arms stiffened around hers. She tried checking his pulse, but felt nothing but ice-cold skin underneath her fingertips. <em>Another man died in battle,</em> she sighed, wrapping a cloth around his corpse.<em> How many more brothers and sisters do we have to lose before we declare victory? Violet, Midnight, Scream, Fortune, Tarot, how many people like them do we have to sacrifice for the sake of freedom?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sabrina, look out," Yeri shouted, pulling her away from a missile, exploding the temporary med bay she had to set up with Hana, who was trapped underneath the debris. "Help!" she pleaded, her, sticking her hands out for someone to reach. "I can't breathe!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odd Eye and Gowon, who were throwing grenades at the army of droids, heard her cries and rushed to her aide. Both of them lifted it together and tossed it aside, only to find their medic bleeding from her forehead, soaking her white uniform. "Hana!" Gowon kneels beside her. "Come on, I know you're still in there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odd Eye shook her head as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Gowon, I don't think she's alive."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," the Eden green commander whispered, taking off her helmet. "She can't be dead. She can't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, commander," Sabrina told her. "But she didn't make it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gowon could only put her helmet back on as the explosions became earth-shattering, bringing down rows of shops and towers at the Republic army. Dahlia and Erhan used the Force to hold it back, letting their troops to run for safety, along with innocent people who were caught in between. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A mother who was carrying a baby, was bowing to Erhan as she fled towards the nearest bomb shelter. Erhan could only let his eyebrows droop as she turned to Odd Eye, who was blasting the remaining droids, only to find herself face-to-face with a commando droid, who was leaping towards her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aiming for the eye, Odd Eye pulled the trigger continuously when it pounce on her, pining her against the ground. She groaned in pain as she stretched out her legs, kicking its head. The droid was thrown off but landed on its feet in an agile manner. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As it was about to attack the lavender clone commander, Erhan managed to slice it in half, catching his breath. "You alright?" he asked which she only replied with a nod. He let out a smile at his partner when he was hit from behind by a tank, dropping his lightsaber from his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Screaming in pain, she ran towards him and flipped him over, only to find his eyes closed. Tarot growled in anger as he blasted the tank with his bazooka, exploding it into pieces. Shards were flying in their direction as Odd Eye lifted her lover in the midst of all the chaos, laying his head on her lap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dahlia and Sabrina sat next to them as Odd Eye laid his head on her lap, slowly removing his Jedi tunic. A large burn mark was seen on his back, along with pus leaking out of his wound. "It's going to be okay," Sabrina reassured her, as Dahlia reached towards the Force to heal him. "Erhan will make it. I know it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before she could completely heal her best friend, whom she met when they were three years old, a roof collapsed above them, prompting her to push both Odd Eye and Sabrina behind. Crushing the both of them, Odd Eye sobbed underneath her helmet as she buried herself in her medic's bosom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Her lover, the father of her unborn child, her confidant, were gone. Her brothers were gone, her sisters were gone, and now, the love of her life was gone right in front of her, along with her good friend, Dahlia. "I'm going to be a father," she recalled his response when she told him about her pregnancy. "We're going to be parents to our very own child."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gowon saw Dahlia crushed underneath the roof and stood there for a brief moment, howling inside her heart. <em>Why did she have to go? She was so kind and loving. She healed most of my men and women. Why did she have to die, out of all people? We were going to get married, start a family, and live in the countryside. Why did the Maker chose to take her soul away?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Commander," Arc Trooper Mina called her. "There's too many of them. What do we do now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She turned to Odd Eye, who was being comforted by Sabrina. With all the injured clone troopers now dead due to the blast, Gowon looked up at the bleeding sky, with her surroundings filled with screams of innocents. The buildings were torn apart, and most of her men and women were laying dead on the ground. I have to do this, she thought. For the 197th and the 666th Battalion and for Odd Eye and her child.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mina," Gowon spoke, looking straight in the eye. "Listen carefully to me, okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, commander."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, I need you to take our brothers and sisters, along with Commander Odd Eye to a safer place, where all of you will regroup and rethink another plan to bring down the Separatist. Am I clear?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But what about you, commander?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will do everything in my power to stall them, is that clear, trooper?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina knew what Gowon was about to do. She needs to say no to her, and tell her that it's not worth getting herself killed for this but at the same time, Mina doesn't have the audacity to decline her orders. Gowon is the commander after all, and now it's not a good time to argue with her superior officer, now that both General Wuxar and General Valentinia are dead. Besides, Mina doesn't have a better suggestion right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sir, yes, sir," she gave a salute as she gathered the remaining men and women of both the 197th and the 666th Battalion in the battlefield. "Come on, we must regroup right now. Commander's orders."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," the other Mina responded, as she ran behind the clone lieutenant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tarot noticed the other battalion retreating for safety, prompting him to approach his commander, who was staring at the crashed roof, with Erhan and Dahlia inside. "Commander, we have to leave now. We're outnumbered by the Separatist."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odd Eye said nothing but gave a weak nod to him, got up from her seat and ran along with them, looking over her shoulders. <em>I'm so sorry, Erhan. I should have been the one whose dead right now, not you and Dahlia. You shouldn't have saved me from that commando droid moments ago.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dragging Odd Eye with his arms, Tarot blasted through the droids as she glanced at her best friend, whom was also her batchmates on Kamino. The shy turned confident woman, the one who loves butterflies, the one who accepted both her physical and her mental flaws. Gowon was the one who stood up for her when Odd Eye was treated like an experiment gone wrong by the Kaminoans.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a deep breath, Gowon overloaded her blasters and tossed them at their enemies's direction as she charged towards a B1 battle droid, pulling out his sockets. They opened fire at her direction, making her avoid their blasts. She let them chased her around the city as she hid behind a few cans of rhydonium, which Sejeong and Nayoung gathered from a nearby factory, before their ultimate demise. "Come and get me, you piece of metal."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The droids complied to her command as they shot the can of rhydonium, leaving a huge explosion around them. Odd Eye and Tarot watched the huge cloud rising into the sky, with more tears in her eyes. At least she's with Erhan and Dahlia now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We have to keep moving, commander," Tarot told her, dragging her hands along the ruins. Odd Eye complied to her second-in-command's order as they found a wooden door, which led them to the underground bunker. As they reached inside, they found themselves held at gunpoint by the 115th Battalion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's alright," Mina took off her helmet, revealing her face. "It's just us. We're not droids."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mayyah and Choerry ordered their troops to put down their weapons as they led their siblings deeper inside the bunker, finding General Sallis standing behind the holotable, plotting their next move. "General," Mayyah summoned her. "The 197th and 66th Battalion are here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis looked up and gave a slight smile as she guarded her arms behind her, closing the gap between her legs. "Commander Odd Eye," she addressed her. "I take it the mission didn't go well?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odd Eye bobbed her head, not uttering a single word. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see," her lips curved downwards, as she noticed the absence of their Jedi Generals. "Where are General Wuxar and General Valentinia?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're gone," Tarot replied, in his low voice. "Even Commander Gowon and our medic, Hana."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry for your loss," Sallis sympathized, remembering that she lost Minnie and Ryu and Scorpion hours ago. "Perhaps all of you should rest for a while. I'll let you know when we're ready, alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, general," Odd Eye sniffled, as she retreated into a secluded room, locking the door behind her. Grabbing a bucket nearby, she tossed her helmet aside and threw up, weeping at the same time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The Jedi Temple, which was now swarmed with battle droids, was blasting towards the Jedi Padawans and Jedi younglings, who unfortunately, were unable to defend themselves from the massive attack. One of the children, who had red skin and purple eyes, was bold enough to charge towards the droids and sliced them in half.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In less than a minute, the young boy was soon overwhelmed by the number of battle droids, gunning him down in cold blood. The other children shrieked as they scurried through the hallway for safety, only to be bumped into a tall, menacing general, whose arms and legs were replaced with cybernetic parts, along with his face shield, which only revealed its yellowish, glowing eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a cape hanging around his body, General Grievous glanced at the younglings as he split both his arms into four, igniting his lightsabers which was stolen from the Jedi warriors which he killed during battle. He let out an evil laugh as he began to slice the floor of the Temple, prompting the younglings to run for their lives.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can run, but you can never hide," Grievous cackled, as he let out a nasty cough. One of them, who was a Togruta girl, hid underneath the table and covered her mouth, hoping he wouldn't hear her cries of fright. But he lifted the table where she was hiding with one of his arms, making her scream loudly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The cyborg general cut off her head with his weapon and tossed it aside, letting it bounce on the hallway. He noticed some others peeking through the door and chased after them, only to be pulled by the Force. As Grievous was thrown through the window pane, the glass shattered, and he gripped onto the sides, glaring at the Chief of Security, Cin Drallig.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you want to kill them, you'll have to go through me first," he declared, as he activated his luminous, green blade. His opponent let out an evil laugh as they clashed their blades together, fighting through the hallways. With the general distracted, the children decided to head to the Council Room, hoping that he doesn't reach them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Surrender, Grievous," he sneered. "Your army is currently outnumbered by the Republic force. It's no use if you keep fighting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're wrong, Jedi," he answered, kicking him on the chest, making him stumble. "As you can see, my army have bombarded. Soon, you will witness the end of the Jedi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cin growled within his heart as he was about to make his attack towards the general, only for his arms to be sliced in one go, before stabbing him in the chest. Blood dripped from his mouth as the cyborg leaned closer to him, listening to his last breath. "You will never win." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grievous cackled as he dropped him on the ground, taking his saber from his hands. "Another fine addition to my collection," he declared, when he heard someone landing behind him on his feet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hello there," Obi-Wan spoke, tossing his cloak aside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"General Kenobi," he gleamed, as he reactivated his lightsaber again. "I've been expecting you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slicing the floor with all four of his arms, Obi-Wan took a few steps backwards as he swung his weapon towards him, only to be blocked. Grievous cackled again as they both dueled in the halls of the Temple, with some Jedi younglings watching them from their hiding spots.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Jedi Master noticed them and gestured them to run for their lives. Before they could retreat into their quarters, Grievous crawled towards them through the stairs and sliced them in half, leaving Obi-Wan horrified at the gory sight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blood flowed from their bodies as their bones were seen through his naked eyes. Along with their bodies dismembered, their eyes, which were once full of spark, were now empty, with their tears on their cheeks. Their upper half and lower half were dismembered as they were laying on the Temple ground, where Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters would wander around in the corridors, having a deep discussion with each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Those poor kids,</em> Obi-Wan wept in his heart. <em>They didn't deserve to be caught in the middle of the conflict.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You will pay for this, Grievous," he turned around and clenched his fist as he hit him with the lightsaber, only to be deflected. "You fool," Grievous taunted him. "Count Dooku will soon take over the Republic and all the Jedi will soon be exterminated, one-by-one."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He slashed his wrist, making him drop his saber. Before he could pick it up, Grievous grabbed him by the neck and tossed him across the hallway. He landed on his back in the corner of the room, a strand of hair hanging in front of his forehead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Obi-Wan was about to get up, the cyborg general slammed him against the corner, squeezing the air out of him. "Any last word, Kenobi?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes," he coughed, giving him a mischievous grin as he glanced on top of the ceiling. "I would look up if I were you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grievous lifted his head upwards and saw Anakin and Ahsoka diving towards him, with their lightsaber in their hands. Letting go of Obi-Wan, he finds himself standing face-to-face with both the Chosen One and his apprentice, who had their weapons ready. "Ah, Anakin Skywalker," he laughed darkly. "I was expecting with your reputation to be a little older."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"General Grievous," Anakin said, taking one look of him. "You're shorter than I expected."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The cyborg let out a cough as he turned away. "Jedi scum."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka let out a chuckle as Obi-Wan sighed. "We have a job to do, Anakin. Try not to upset him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not this time," Obi-Wan snarked. "And this time, you won't escape."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahsoka pounced on him like a wild predator attacking her prey as Grievous signalled both of his MagnaGuards to attack the three of them, distracting them from their actual task, which was to save all the younglings from the droid attacks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having faced this kind of droids before, Anakin managed to tear them into pieces as the MagnaGuards twirled its electrostaff at him. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was overwhelmed by their strength as he was almost electrocuted but he managed to sliced his neck, only to be assaulted by the droid itself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Jedi Knight noticed and chopped it, letting it drop on the floor. Ahsoka, who dueled them with her twin lightsabers, jumped on the pillars of the Temple and grabbed their heads with her legs, poking them through the chest. "Nice work, Snips," Anakin praised, as he helped her get up on her feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We need to hurry, before he gets to the younglings."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both men gave a nod as they rushed inside the lift, going up to the Council Room, where all the children were hiding. As they reached the highest floor of the Jedi Temple, the trio ran out from the lift and burst inside the room, hoping they could save them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But it was too late. The children were now seen laying dead on the ground, along with more red staining the entire room. The Council Room, which was once a place where all the members were seated on their chairs and brief every mission with the Jedi below them, was now filled with an unpleasant sight as they saw Grievous standing by the window, with a youngling in his grasp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With dark skin and thick dreadlocks, the young boy squirm in fear as he sobbed and sobbed, begging to be spared. Ahsoka could only gasp in horror as Grievous stabbed the poor, little boy, with his lightsaber poking through his back, holding the dead boy like a numa skewer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan closed his eyes and looked the other way as Ahsoka felt her stomach squirmed, making her rub her chest. "You're a monster," she gritted her fangs, as she swung her lightsaber at him, aiming for his head. Anakin joined in and focused on both of his right arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're wasting my time," he spat, as he pushed them against the wall, stabbing the window. As the glass shattered into a million pieces, Grievous jumped out as Obi-Wan gave chase, only to find him landing on a speeder, which was manned by a battle droid. "Oh, wonderful," Obi-Wan cursed, feeling the strong wind from outside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meanwhile, outside the Senate building, Commander Thorn and his troops, Chae, Rhys, Duke, Hyewon, Lip, and Soup were guarding outside as they watched the battle against the sky, which was bleeding red. The Coruscant skyscrapers and high places were blazing with fire as thick, black smoke flew into the air, making it visible from their view.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanging his head low, Thorn took off his helmet as he closed his eyes, remembering the sacrifices his brothers and sisters had made to protect them from the Separatist attack. <em>May they find themselves in a peaceful place, where there is nothing but bliss and happiness for them,</em> he prayed silently. <em>And may they reunite with the others who had died before them.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he wore his helmet, he heard the engines from the Separatist fleets roaring from above, prompting Thorn to order his troops to stand guard at the Senate building. A squadron of Hyena-class bombers glided over the surface and shot down their gunships and <em>Consular</em>-class armed cruiser.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A force of B2 and commando battle droids landed on the platform and fired at the clones. Hyewon managed to hit one before she was shot in the chest, making her cough blood. "Hyewon!" Duke shouted, as he glanced at her for a moment, before getting hit on the head. Lip and Soup were the next ones to drop like flies, their weapons slipping from their hands as they drop dead. With Rhys taken away, Chae made her last stand as she took a few shots, only to suffer the same fate as the rest of her siblings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thorn's brows furrowed under his helmet as he destroyed numerous droids with his Z-6 rotary blasters for taking away the lives of his troops under his command. <em>I won't fail you,</em> he said to himself, as he was shot in the side of his chest. <em>I'll make sure your deaths aren't in vain.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the droids closed in, he used his weapon to hit the droids. "For the Republic!" Thorn let out his battle cry, as he continued to take down those droids, and was shot directly on his chest three times. Thorn kneeled on the ground and faced the B2 unit, before he was taken down by the head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Laying flat on his back, the droids stormed inside the Senate building. Hyewon, who was wheezing, watched as she found herself unable to move, stopping her from saving the senators inside.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glancing out of the window, Count Dooku smiled to himself as he watched the city of Coruscant, which was burning in flames. On one hand, he felt guilty for causing the death of innocent people that were caught in the middle of his battle, but at the same time, he felt pleased for destroying the planet that he resented since he was a Jedi.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Life on Coruscant is extremely unfair between the rich and the poor. The rich get to live in a comfortable on the surface level, breathing in the fresh air and experiencing the four seasons, which are spring, summer, fall, and winter. Those who live on the surface get to play underneath the snow and watch the cherry blossom petals falling from the trees.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The poor, on the other hand, suffer in the underworld. With hardly any ray of sunshine shining above them, they were forced to smell the air that comes from the sewers and the factories. Instead of building a snowman during winter, people were freezing to death and instead of swimming in the pool during summer, they faced water shortages, causing them to compete for it.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>As he saw the Jedi Temple burning, he let out a sigh of relief. With their place of worship exterminated, Dooku gleamed and frowned at the same time. It was the place where Master Yoda taught him as a youngling and it was the place where he passed down his knowledge to his apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn. He turned around and sat on Chancellor Palpatine's seat, who was secretly his Sith Master.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Hearing the death of his apprentice, Dooku mourned for him but was unable to attend his funeral on Nabbo with Obi-Wan and Yoda. There was no doubt that he respected his former master and Obi-Wan, whom he saw as a grandson. He cast Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano as he finds them reckless and irresponsible but Eva Bella Young, on the other hand, had not only earned his respect, but also his admiration.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Seeing a lot of Qui-Gon in that little girl, he managed to hire a private investigator and get a birth certificate from him. He learned about her day of birth and the place she was born, which was a medical facility on Chandrila. He also learned the name of her mother, Kaia Young, who worked as a prostitute in a brothel. The only thing he didn't get was the name of Eva's father, which was left empty.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>His curiosity boiled inside his head for months, making him plot to held Eva captive on Serenno. Managed to trim her ginger hair, he sends it for DNA testing, along with Qui-Gon's hair. Even if the Jedi rescued her, he still obtained the results after months of waiting, which revealed his confirmation about her bloodline.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>My apprentice had a daughter,</em> he smiled, flipping through the files about Eva Bella Young. <em>Obi-Wan Kenobi had trained her well. She was quite deserving of the rank of Jedi Knight at such a young age. She was intelligent, she is graceful, she was observant. Her father would have been so proud if he was still here. It was such a shame that she had to take her own life before I could get to her. She knew about the corruption of the Republic, and she seeks to expose it. A true hero indeed. She would have been useful in the Separatist cause instead of wasting her talents in the Jedi Order, and the Republic.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>As he stared at her picture, he heard the door hiss in front of him, revealing four Jedi Masters, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tinn, and Agen Kolar, who were standing by their weapons. "Master Windu," Count Dooku greeted them warmly. "For what do I owe you a pleasure?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic," Mace ignited his lightsaber. "I place you under arrest, Count Dooku."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"May I ask what crimes am I guilty of, Master Windu?" he stood up, his fingers intertwined together. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You and the Separatist leaders were responsible for bringing slavery, genocide and chaos throughout the entire galaxy. You will be coming with us, Dooku."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Igniting his red lightsaber, the older man struck the dark-skinned Jedi, who managed to block his attack on time. As both of them battled inside the large office, Kit Fisto was about to join the fight when Dooku struck him with Force lightning, tossing him out of the window. Agen Kolar attacked him with both hands but was chopped off, before suffering the same fate as the Nautolan Jedi.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sneaking from behind, Dooku sensed Saesee Tinn's movement within the Force and stabbed him through the torso, letting him drop on the carpet floor. Mace held his purple lightsaber in front of his face as he closed his eyes, reaching through the Force.<em> I am one with the Force, the Force is with me. I am one of the Force, the Force is with me. I am one of the Force, the Force is with me.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He opened his eyes and glared at his opponent, and struck his lightsaber by his side, almost pushing the old man backwards. Dooku blocked his attack but Mace continued to pounce on him. As he reached the corner of the room, The Count's lightsaber slipped from his hand, leaving him on the ground. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Mace pointed his weapon at his neck, staring dead in the eyes. "You lose, Dooku."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dooku furrowed his brows as he released lighting from him hands, prompting Mace to deflect it with his lightsaber. The wind blows inside their office as the Jedi held his stance, feeling his hands a little wobbly. As the Sith Lord lifts himself up, he got closer and closer and closer as Mace finds himself being pushed towards the window, holding back his massive blow.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Deactivating his lightsaber, he summoned lightning from his other hand, letting his weapon flew away from his hand. Finding himself caught in Dooku's dark side energy, Mace could only scream in pain as he felt his skin all over him burning, with smoke rising from his clothing. His dark skin turned charcoal black  as his eyeballs popped out, falling on the floor.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>As the former Jedi Master turned Sith Lord released him, Mace's bones were charred as his entire skin was reduced to ashes, which flew out of the window. He headed out of Palpatine's office and found himself facing a tactical droid, who was saluting him. "Sir, we have trapped the senators inside the meeting room as your requested, sir."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Good," he smiled fondly. "Make sure no one goes in and out of this building."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yes, sir."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Fox," a soft, feminine voice echoed. "Fox, are you there?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>As his visions cleared, he glanced at Riyo and Tori, who were carrying the little girl they found while searching for Lira and Eva. "Riyo," he acknowledged her presence, as he sat up straight, leaning against a soft pillow. "Where am I?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"In the medic bay," Tori told him. "We thought we lost you back there."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He let out a chuckle as his lover sat beside him on his bed, caressing his cheeks. "We were worried about you, Fox. I thought you were killed in battle."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"It's alright, my sweet Violeta," he leaned closer, brushing his lips against hers. "I would never leave you, ever."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tori let a huge smile on her face as she suppressed her laughter, looking away from the romantic sight. "Hey guys," she cleared her throat. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Ah, fuck you, Tori. Can't you see we were having a moment here?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You do realize we're in a med bay where people just walk in and out of here, right?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Fox rolled his eyes as Riyo laughed. "Whatever, Tori. Just let me know when you got yourself a partner, eh?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The clone commander burst into laughter as the little girl in her arms coos, sticking her thumb inside her mouth. He glanced at her as he pulled out her thumb, waving his index fingers towards her. "We don't put fingers in our mouth, kid."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The little girl grinned as she did it again, much to his annoyance. "Just cut some Frieda some slack, Foxy. She's just a child after all."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He raised one of his eyebrows. "She has a name?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yup," Riyo nodded. "She couldn't really speak, so I got her to write on a piece of paper instead. That's where we learned her name, Frieda."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He looked at Frieda, who was standing in between Tori's legs, playing with her hair. She could only do nothing but laugh, hoping to cheer up the girl. "The medic managed to treat her ears and get her all scrubbed up, isn't that right, Frieda?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She bobbed her head as Tori held her by both her arms, shaking her in a gentle manner, much to her amusement. "She could understand what I'm saying, but she couldn't speak for some reason."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Fox hummed to himself as Dipper walked inside, looking distressed. "Hey, guys, I think you need to turn on the HoloNet."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Riyo was puzzled for a moment, but did what the ARC Trooper had asked. A hologram figure of Count Dooku popped up from their device, who was standing in the centre of the podium, with Mas Amedda by his side, holding his staff.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The crowd in the background jeered as the Vice Chancellor knocked his staff on the ground numerous times, hoping to silence them. Count Dooku could only curve his lips upwards as he began to speak.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Greetings, my fellow brothers and sisters. I am Count Dooku, leader of the Confederacy of Independent System. For years, I was once a member of the Jedi Order, until I realized the system was rigid. The Jedi Council ripped children away from their parents. They forbid children from forming a bond with their own blood. They brainwashed them into becoming bloodthirsty warriors. They capture the people who disagree with their view and most importantly, the Jedi are responsible for the death of innocent people in the war they have started."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The whole Senate erupted as they murmured among each other. "You can disagree with me all you want, but I was once a Jedi as well, who never got to see my family until it was too late. I had to endure the harsh training that they gave me. If I disobey, they would cane me on my back, until I could not walk or run like the other children. That was the true reason I left the Order to start a government, free of corruption."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"My fellow brothers and sisters, it would very shocking if I told you the actual fate of Chancellor Palpatine. He was a good and charismatic leader who loved the people of the Republic and who wanted to improve their livelihood as well. Unfortunately, his life was cut short when the Jedi Order decided to take over the Republic by murdering him in cold blood."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"That's no true," Riyo shook her head, noticing Fox's jaws dropped. "It can't be true. It can't."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"They had convinced the Chancellor to start a war with the Separatists, they had led an army of clones which they treated them like slaves, and they also promoted a little girl to fight and die in battle."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He showed Eva's picture on the HoloNet, much to Tori's anger. <em>How dare he used Eva as a propaganda for the Separatist? She would hate it if she was still here with us.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"When they realized that they are losing, the Jedi had decided to murder their own children they kidnapped singlehandedly and flee into the galaxy like a coward they are," Dooku sneered, showing them a holographic video of General Grievous murdering the children in cold blood, making the senators squirmed in disgust.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"But Grievous is part of the Separatist, not the Republic or the Jedi," Dipper pointed out.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I know it is hard to accept the truth about the Jedi, and how they have been demanding more power to rule the galaxy with an iron fist. But I promise you, as your new leader, I will do everything in my power to bring the entire Jedi Order to justice. I will do my best to give them a fair trial, and I promise that I will end corruption in our new government."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The whole Senate erupted with applause, except for Padmé Amidala and Bail Organa, along with Mon Mothma, Bibi Haizan and Raihan Pon, who were speechless. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"From now on, I will lead the newly formed Galactic Empire as your Emperor."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They applauded him as Padmé looked around, frowning. "So this is how liberty dies. With thunderous applause."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>As the transmission ended, all of them found themselves dumbfounded, except for Frieda, who was too young to understand the changes in the government. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tori couldn't believe it everything Dooku was saying to the public.<em> All of that was a lie. Why would the Jedi want to kill the Chancellor in the first place? It doesn't make sense at all. They had no bad blood with the Chancellor in the first place. Why would he lie to the public and why did the people believe him in the first place?</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"What do we do now?" Dipper broke the silence between them. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tori and Fox took a glimpse of each other for a moment, before turning to Riyo, hoping she would give them the answer they needed. "I'm not sure what to do," she shrugged. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dipper raised his finger and opened his mouth, but then, a realization hit him in the face, making him hesitate for a moment. "You want to say something?" Tori asked, raising both her eyebrows.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You won't like it, commander."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Just spit it out, Dip. We do need something right now."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He took a deep breath and spoke. "We could run away from Coruscant."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"What?" Fox exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind? We're soldiers, Dipper. We were programmed to fight till our death."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"With Riyo and Frieda involved?" Tori stood up, clenching her fists. "That's just selfish, Fox. They could get themselves killed before they knew it."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He snorted. "Selfish? Well I'll tell you what's selfish, Tori. Asking General Young, who are minors, to satisfy your alcoholic needs. You want to know what else was selfish? Taking a child off the streets without even asking her parents who could be looking for her right now. And guess what? Claiming that General Young are your kids just because you spent more time with them? Well news flash, Tori, they're not your kids, they're not your blood, they're Jedi, and they don't form attachments with people like you."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You son of a bitch," she raised her voice. "You were never assigned with two kids who were your generals. You never had any real relationship with others before. Hell, you never even formed any familial relationship with your superior officer, Fox. You don't give a damn about your brothers and sisters and you're just a sly, cunning fox."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You fucking-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Enough," Riyo shouted. "It doesn't matter who's selfish or sly. Looks, what Dipper suggested is right. We don't have army to fight and right now, we need to get out of Coruscant. Look, if I'm not mistaken, all of you were ordered by Admiral Sallis to search for Lira and Eva. Is it true?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yeah, that is correct," Fox replied.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Alright, good. One of you will have to contact Admiral Sallis and give your status update. I'm sure she will tell us where to go. We have to leave Coruscant as soon as possible before the Dooku gets to us. Is that clear?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tori gave a nod as Frieda cooed, rubbing her eyes.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Hearing her comlink beeping next to her, she picked it up and answered it, knowing that it was Tori who was calling her. "Tor," she let out a smile. "I'm so glad you're alright."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So am I, admiral," Tori answered back, sitting besides Frieda, who dozed off peacefully after she tucked her in. "How are you faring up so far?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis chuckled as she was addressed as admiral instead of her new rank, though she doesn't blame her since the Republic is already gone, thus making her rank as the general pretty much useful. <em>So much for climbing up the ladder for more than two decades,</em> she jokes. <em>Oh well, at least I had my fun while it lasted. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not so great, unfortunately. We were outnumbered by the droid army, and we couldn't get out of this bunker now with Count Dooku taking over our government and the military as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I heard. It was terrifying for all of us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, it was. We lost most of our soldiers back there. I feel completely guilty of not being able to save them on time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That bad, eh?" she frowned, looking at a holopicture of Lira and Eva, who had their mouth filled with marshmallows. "How many did we lose?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, we lost Ryu, and Scorpion, and Yuri, and Won-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>No, not Ryu and Scorpion either. Why did they have to die as well? Yeah, they caused a lot of trouble in the barrack, but I don't want them to die. And Won as well? She was only a shiny. Why did she have to die as well? And Yuri, oh goodness, she was one of Mayyah's best troops. Why did she have to go as well?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, what about Minnie? Is she alright? Is she safe?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis felt tongue-tied as Tori asked her about her best friend, Minnie, who was also her second-in-command. The ice to her fire, the calm to her passion, she was aware about their sisterly relationship with each other. Minnie was the one who's always telling Tori to calm down whenever they're in an intense situation. She would have to tell her the truth about her death, but not the way she got killed, though. Her head bouncing on the crumbled road was too disturbing, even for the experienced soldier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm so sorry, Tori," she let out a sigh. "But Minnie didn't make it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her face froze as she heard her statement. <em>Minnie, dead? It can't be. No, it can't be true. I can't lose her either. Not her. First, it was Chu, then Lira and Eva, then Ryu and Scorpion, and now, Minnie as well. This day can't get any worse and worse. Why does the universe have to be so cruel to all of us?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tori, are you there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She took a deep breath as she let her tears flow down her cheeks, holding back her whimper as she did not want to wake Frieda next to her. "I'm here, admiral. I'm here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm really sorry that she got killed. I tried to push her away from the missiles but it was too late. Forgive me, Tori. I tried to save her, I tried."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that, well, it's been a rough day for all of us, you know. We didn't find Lira and Eva, Yves got killed during the bombardment and well, Dooku became the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, so yeah. It's just too much for us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know," Sallis whimpered. "Oh dear, I'm sorry about that. I know Yves, and she was quite reserved, but yet, she was kind and gentle towards her brothers and sisters. How is Fox dealing with this right now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, he's alone with Riyo right now in the med bay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's good," she exhaled. "At least he had someone to vent to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I guess."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What about Dipper?" Sallis asked. "How is he?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She glanced out the window, and saw him smoking a cigarette, with his lighter in his hands. "Well, he's trying his best."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis knew about Dipper's smoking habits whenever he's stressed out, and that just made her sad. She lost her father to cigarette addiction, and she doesn't want Dipper to succumb into that as well. Once he starts, it would be hard for him to stop. But that's not the important thing right now. "What are you planning to do right now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, we were going to fly our way out of Coruscant," she told her, watching Frieda bundled up with a blanket, sleeping. "We've been outnumbered, and it's impossible to fight with a senator on our side."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As much as she doesn't want to admit it, Tori spoke the truth. Having lost the Jedi and the clones during the Battle of Coruscant, Sallis was stuck in the bunkers for now, with Odd Eye sick and Mayyah doing her best to comfort her men while their medic is treating their wounds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If they stuck around on Coruscant forever, they will never be able to live peacefully anymore. Sallis would have to wake up every single day, not knowing the fate of her family while the clones would get themselves killed for fighting against the droid army, now that the Jedi isn't there to protect them anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Studying the maps of the galaxy on the holotable, she hoped to find a planet where they could regroup and build a base for them, where they would be able to train her men and women and plan an attack against the Galactic Empire. The battle was far from over, and whatever remains of the Republic will fight back. She refused to back down from a battle but for now, she, the 115th Battalion and whatever remains of the 197th Battalion and 666th Battalion to get out of this planet. It's only a matter of time before the droids find them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She checked for any planets that weren't occupied by the Separatist at the moment. Onderon, well, it's too chaotic right now, with the execution of their exiled king and the failure of the rebel movement, led by Steela Gerrera. Not a good place to regroup, and it was part of the Separatist Alliance as well. She glanced at the desert planet Tatooine, and ruled that out from her list. Even worse, with the Hutts in power.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>What's this? </em>She thought, as she clicked on a planet, which was located somewhere in the Azure Sector. To her knowledge, the Azure Sector was a sector in the Galactic Core, which was controlled by the Galactic Republic. Axus and Anaxes are the only planets in that sector, and Dooku has no control there, for now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>According to the HoloNet, Anaxes is currently hosting a Republic naval base, protecting the Core Worlds from attacks along the Perlemians, along with prominent shipyards. <em>This is a perfect place for all of us to regroup,</em> she gleamed. <em>I must send Tori the coordinates to that planet, along with any surviving Jedi and their battalion as well.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I knew a place we can go," she told Tori, reading about a planet, surrounded with canyons, jungles, valleys, and caverns. "I'll send you the coordinates immediately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori breathed in relief, knowing that she and her friends have a place to crash for a while, before getting back into the fight with her battalion. "Thank you, admiral."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And one more thing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dooku declared both the Jedi and the clones as traitors to both the Senate and the public as well. It will not be an easy trip out from Coruscant for all of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And that is also the truth. Even though Dooku didn't mention anything about the clones, Sallis is right. Since they fought alongside the Jedi Order, it makes sense for them to be labelled as traitors. Perhaps she and Dipper had a good point. Now it is a good time to leave, before the Empire starts closing in on them. It is only a matter of time before they are noticed, and that's the last thing Tori wants for everyone around her, especially Frieda.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll do that, Sallis. May the Force be with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"May the Force be with you as well, Tori," she smiled, as she signed out from her comlink, and cut off the power from the holotable. Can't let the Separatist know where we're going, she thought, as she placed her comlink around her belt and headed out of the shabby-looking briefing room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odd Eye and Mayyah, who were still mourning their brothers and sisters, noticed their general's presence and stood up, giving her a salute. "What's our plan, general?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll be heading out of this bunker in this instant," she informed the both of them, as she glanced at Tarot. "Scan the entire area for any sign of ship. We're leaving this planet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Raising her eyebrows, Odd Eye crossed her arms. "With all due respect, general, there are droids out there. We could get ourselves killed before we reached the ship."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know, commander, but we don't really have much choice right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"General," Tarot called her, showing her the holomap. "There's a ship a few kliks away from here, but there are droids surrounding the entire area."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis hummed as Odd Eye and Mayyah figured out a plan, when the commander with thick, frizzy hair noticed a flaw on the map. The ship was only guarded by two B1 battle droids outside the main entrance, with the army patrolling the area. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That should be easy," Flover said, polishing her Z-6 rotary blaster. "We could charge at the droids, steal the ship and jump into hyperspace. See, easy peasy lemon greasy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not to spoil your fun, Flover," Odd Eye gave her a judgmental stare. "But we're trying to leave Coruscant undetected so yeah, use your brains."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Actually, we do need a distraction," Sallis agreed with her crazy ideas. "We could proceed with your plan, but you must be quick, or you'll get yourselves killed. Understand?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The indigo-haired clone raised her fist in mid-air, pleased with herself. "I won't fail you, general."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you guys all ready?" Mayyah asked, holding both her blasters in her hands. The 115th, the 197th and the 666th Battalion cheered together as they marched into the night, knowing that they won't be coming back to Coruscant. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Carrying Frieda with both her arms, Tori stepped out of the room, with Fox, Riyo, and Dipper waiting for her. "You ready?" Dipper asked, bending his cigarette into an ash tray. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am," she nodded. "We just have to find a ship somewhere."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, that won't be a problem," Riyo spoke, giving her a wink. "I have a ship at my penthouse. Fox agreed to be the driver since he's flown with me more than once."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She snorted. Of course, he did. Why am I not surprised?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's very generous of you, Riyo. I don't even know how to thank you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh, thank you," shrugged Dipper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We should head out," Fox cut their chatter. "We don't have much time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They gave a nod as they paced along the corridor of the medical facilities, passing by the doctors and nurses, who were rushing to treat many patients today. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>More than hundreds of thousands of people were badly injured, with their skins eroded away by the chemicals inside the bombs. Those who were caught on fire had their faces and bodies turned black like charcoal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were also people with missing arms and legs, along with one of their eyes and ears. Fox passed two nurses, who were rushing a fully-bandaged Rodian woman on her stretcher. Flies began to hover over her body and pus seeped through her bandages. <em>Might as well be dead, instead of suffering for life.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gained his scar on his cheeks from being hit by an iron rod while dealing with a deadly hooligan who was causing trouble towards Senator Amidala. She was alright but Fox wasn't, and he was ashamed of it for a while, but Riyo just kissed his scar, hoping to soothe the pain. Even a kiss wouldn't help her right now, since she's on the brink of death. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hopping onto their speeder, Tori drove away from the medical bay and hovered through the unusually quiet traffic of Coruscant. The fire and rescue department was putting out the huge blaze that hit the large metropolis. The crimson sky was covered with black smoke that rose from the ashes of the Republic clone troopers and innocents who were caught in between. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo could only pine as she heard the cries of pain and despair, coming from below. As a senator, she wanted to stop in the middle of the road to help them but at the same time, she felt powerless to do so. The speeder wouldn't fit everybody and since she was with Fox and Tori, the people would refuse help from them, since they're only seen as objects.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Besides that, the Jedi were labelled as traitors and cold-blooded murderers, which makes the clones their willing accomplice. They would rather die in the fire than be helped by the so-called traitors. Even if they ask for help, they might be turned to the Separatists, which was the last thing she would want, especially with Frieda on board.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Waking up from her deep slumber, Frieda cooed as she looked at Tori, who had her helmet on her head. "Hey, kiddo," she spoke, in a high-pitched voice. "Did you sleep well?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She bobbed her head as she cupped her helmet with both her hands, staring into Tori's kind eyes. "We'll be out of her in no time, kid, so hold on tight, okay? Can you do that for me and Foxy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's Fox, not Foxy," he corrected her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever, Foxy," she chuckled, as she squeezed her tiny hands. "It's much easier to pronounce than Fox anyways."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He groaned as he gazed over the city view, which was tainted with bloodcurdling screams that surrounded him. Thinking about his brothers and sisters who died while fighting for freedom made his heart heavy. Thorn, Hyewon, Duke, Yves, Soup, Chae, Rhys, and Lip. They were killed while defending the Senate building, and for what reason? The Separatists took over the government and formed a new one, with the full support from the Senate and the public.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Republic suffered heavy losses during the battle, and they had to flee because of that. All the effort that the Jedi and the clones made was in vain. Fox wants to fight back, he wants to rally his brothers and sisters into battle, he wants freedom for the people pf the Republic, but at the end of the day, he had to listen to Tori and Dipper. He had to listen to Riyo as well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't want to admit that his sister was right. Tori wasn't being selfish. She cares for everyone around her, and she will do anything to make them happy, even if it affects her overall stare. It wasn't selfish for her to search for the twins. It wasn't selfish for her to take care of them when the Jedi were too busy. And it wasn't selfish for her to take in Frieda from the streets. If she just left Frieda by the dumpster, she would have been dead by now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Perhaps Fox realized that he was projecting his own insecurities towards Tori. He was envious that Tori had it better than him. Envious that Tori had not one, but two Jedi Generals who not only cared for their well-being, but she had two children who Tori can be openly vulnerable too. She had a person who made her realize that she's a sentient being, with her own thoughts and emotions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori was allowed to be herself, while Fox never had a chance with Palpatine. She was never severely punished by Lira and Eva, while Fox suffered underneath the leader of the Republic. As a result, he never had a chance to be closer to anyone, except for Thorn, whom he just lost. Even when he and Riyo got together, he still sees himself as an expendable being, who was meant to be replaced. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori may have annoyed Fox in the past, but only because the Kaminoans saw her as a defect. She was always injured, which annoyed the trainers a lot. Every week, she was always seen at the med bay, patched up by the doctors with a cast, where her brothers and sisters would draw on it. She never lets this negativity around her fill her head. Instead, she would just smile and joke around, hoping to hide away her pain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lira and Eva knew about her past on Kamino, and they wished they could do something about it, rather than letting the clones suffer. She sees them as her own daughters, and they see her as a mother figure, despite Vanya doing her best. Their masters were often preoccupied with the war so much that whenever they need a shoulder to cry on, they would always go to Tori.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She loved them so much that sometimes, it pains her when she realizes that both of them might be dead. It pains her to realize that they had to fight at such a young age, and that they had to go through the trauma. When Eva was groped by a Republic officer, it made her heart turned black with anger. When Lira was stabbed by a slaver, it made her fist with passion. When both of them were believed to be dead, the flames inside her extinguished.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could no longer feel anything, which made her blew up at Cody and Rex. <em>Just get lost, okay? I don't need either of your help. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is unlike her at all. She shouldn't have pushed them away when she needed help. She shouldn't have cursed them. They were the ones who had her back, no matter what. Cody may be bossy, but he always made sure his ori'vod is doing alright. Rex, on the other hand, may be annoying to her, but he brightens up her day whenever she's feeling down. Mayyah was her best friend, who laughed at her jokes while Minnie, well, she was her second-in-command. Whenever Tori feels exhausted, Minnie would take over for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Too bad she couldn't say goodbye to her. She never had the chance to talk to her one last time, before she embarked on a mission to find Lira and Eva. She doesn't even know whether Cody or Rex survived the battle. She was selfish to everyone around her. It was selfish for Tori to use Fox's insecurities against him. It was selfish for her to prioritize on searching for Lira and Eva and left the 101st Battalion to their death. It was also selfish of her to ask for alcohol from the girls, whom they gave so much trust to her. And most importantly, it was selfish for her to take Frieda in as a way to grieve for the twins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She will do better for the sake of everyone around her. For the 101st Battalion, for Sallis, for Cody and Rex, for Mayyah, and for Frieda, who will raise her as a better person. She will not let her touch a bottle of dime, she will not let her suffer the same way Lira and Eva did in the past, and she will not let her own traumas affect the little girl. She may make mistakes along the way, she may not be the perfect mother, but she will do her best for her child, no matter what.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they arrived in front of Riyo's penthouse, Tori got out from the speeder, still holding her in her arms. "We'll be out of here in no time," she tapped the tip of Frieda's buttoned nose. "Don't you worry about a single thing at all, okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled and cooed, as she turned to Fox, who was stroking her hair. "You're a little bugger, you know that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Frieda let out a giggle as Riyo led them inside her house, and started to pack a few things inside her suitcase. "If we're going somewhere, might as well bring something along with you," she told them. "Fox, dear, could you help me with the suitcase?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, my darling," he nodded, leaving Tori and Dipper snickering among themselves, much to his annoyance. "Could you two just quit it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dipper raised both his hands as he headed out of her bedroom. "Whatever, I'll pack up the snacks and the first-aid kit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great idea, Dipper," Riyo smiled. "Make sure you bring extras for Frieda, alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, Riyo," Tori replied. "Thank you so much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Leaving them alone, Fox grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe while Riyo rolled them nicely, stuffing them inside her baggage. Placing his helmet on the night stand, he took a glimpse of the woman he eventually fell in love with, who he wants to be with her until death does them apart. "Hey, Riyo," he let his hands touches hers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fox," she gave a squeeze. "You alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Should I talk to Tori, after what happened in the med bay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gave a nod. "You should. What you said to Tori was quite cruel of you. Look, I know that you're having a rough day today, well, we all were, but please consider your sister's feelings as well. Not only did she lose those two little girls, but she also lost most of her battalion and her close friend as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know, Violeta," he sighed. "But I find it so difficult to apologize and admit my wrongdoings, you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I understand, but you must swallow your pride, Fox. She is your sister, after all. Open communication is the only way to resolve the conflict between the both of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're right, Riyo," he curved his lips upwards. "I'll talk to her, as soon as we packed everything up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's the spirit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon they finished packing, Riyo led them out of her penthouse, cutting off the lights beside her. <em>This is going to be a long journey,</em> she said to herself, stepping inside the lift, which heads to the basement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her ship was parked inside a large, yellow square, which was painted around it. She grabbed her keys and pressed a black button, opening the hatch of her ship. "Come on," she gestured, as she was about to walk inside, when she heard blasters pointing towards her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop right there, Senator Chuchi," Agent Starros barked, holding her weapon. "You're not going anywhere."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Riyo raised hands as Tori put Frieda on the ground and grabbed both her blaster pistols, pointing towards Agent Starros. "What do you want, traitor?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Agent Starros snorted, as she gave a death glare at Tori, while grinning manically. "Me, a traitor? How bold of you to say such things to a respectable officer like me, clone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't deserve respect. You accused two kids of murdering the Chancellor of the Republic. I bet you were planning to kill them had not Armand Isard asked you to drop the case for a while."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She laughed again, making Fox point his weapon towards her as well, taking a glimpse at Riyo, who eyes were unfazed by the danger she's facing right now. "Oh, you don't know the whole truth, do you, clone?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox growled. "We don't have time for this, lady."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course you don't, Commander Fox. Oh, I've heard of you a lot of times from Chancellor Palpatine himself. You were the most decorated soldier of the Grand Army of the Republic. You had done a great service for the Republic, until you decided to help the Senator of Pantora, who sided with both the Jedi and the clones."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't you dare touch her!" he screamed, as the Shadow Troopers stepped closer towards Riyo, who was about to head inside her ship. Her heart palpitated as she felt her lips dry, but she remained poker-face. "You can take me all you want, but for goodness sake, leave her alone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How romantic of you," she sighed. "It seems I've found your weak spots, Commander Fox. Shame that the senator decided to have a secret love affair with a property of the Republic instead. She has such poor taste in men."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hold on, Fox," Tori stopped her, blocking his path. "Let her continue to speak."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Watching the commotion right in front of her, Frieda began to burst into tears as she rubbed her eyes, prompting the Republic Intelligence agent, also known now as the Imperial Intelligence agent, to notice the four-year-old child on the floor. "Well, well, I see you took in a child, CC-6231."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori lifted Frieda with one arm and pointed her blaster with another, shielding her away from the agent's grasps. "Don't you dare, or else."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, how I love children very much. They're wonderful and precious creatures who love to play around with their toys. I was a child myself, who fully complied with both my parents and went to school, just like an ordinary little kid. It's been a while since I last saw my parents. They were wonderful people, really. They made sure I followed their rules and acted just like any other kids. Too bad they passed on."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"By passed on, you mean you killed them?" Dipper guessed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo's eyes widened as Fox and Tori exchanged glances of shock. Starros hands trembled as she aimed her blasters at Dipper instead, who decided to challenge her. "You dare-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh please," he rolled his eyes underneath his helmet. "People talked about you, Agent Starros. I've read your files, I've studied your method of investigations against many suspects. Some of them you personally interrogated went missing without a trace. I know you murdered them, and I know where you hid their bodies. We're not stupid. We have brains, just like you natural-born."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dipper, what are you doing?" whispered Tori.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm stalling, now get ready to leave this place," he told her, as he gave a nod to Riyo, who nodded back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know nothing of me, clone," Starros's smile disappeared, replaced with a sneer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know that your father used to caned you on both your privates and your back. I also know that you were sexually abused by the headmaster in the boarding school you were enrolled to. I also know that you were raped by your ex-boyfriend and the police dropped charges against him. I know your pain and suffering, and I know that you find pleasure in murdering innocent people, Starros."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You liar!" she shrieked like a banshee. "You lunatic! You don't know anything about me! Yeah, I killed my parents, so what? They deserved it, both of them. I hated my fucking father, I hated my fucking mother, and I fucking hated everyone who tests my fucking patients like you, clone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled, unbothered by her wrath, much to Tori and Fox's worries. "First, it's Dipper and secondly, I know that you falsified your medical record just to be a Republic Intelligence agent, is that true?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now, now, Dipper, before you-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Patient number 4755," he read aloud from his datapad. "Based on the psychiatrist's account, Dina Starros was diagnosed with narcissism and sociopaths tendencies such as lack of remorse and shame, poor judgement,  lacks empathy, and extremely aggressive."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox turned to Dipper with both admiration and horror at the same time.<em> Is he trying to get himself killed or something?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You son of a bitch!" she let out a throaty scream, like a vulture fighting for food with her own kin. "Where the fuck did you get that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was easily obtainable from the medical facilities. Even if you killed the psychiatrist with your own hands, Dina, the evidence is still there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Enough," she closed her ears, as Frieda continue, tugging Tori's armour. "Troopers, kill those traitors. All of them, even that little brat. I can't stand her whining."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought you love children, Agent Starros," scoffed Riyo, crossing her arms. "I mean, you said it yourself a moment ago."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Children? They're just brats who cry and cries for attention until their mommies and daddies gave in and spoils them with toys and gifts. The world is so much better without them, to be honest with you."  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Glad to know," Dipper said, revealing his comlink on his wrist, which was switched on the entire time. Fox's jaws dropped as Tori burst into laughter. Noticing the Shadow Troopers lowering their blasters towards them, Riyo targested her weapon towards Starros, whose lips were twisted. <em>He knows too much.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at her men, who had their weapons down. "Stupid clones. I ordered you to kill them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're not doing that, Agent Starros," Axe spoke. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did you say, you useless piece of shit?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I said, we're not killing them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes widened as she realized that her own soldiers circled around her, their blasters loaded. "You traitors. This is what I get for having troops that only have a lifespan of only 3 weeks. All of you clones are a piece of bantha poodoo. Useless and no good. Dooku made a mistake of cloning Jango Fett and Krystal Mereel for the Republic. You guys don't contribute anything for the Republic at all. Nothing! You don't pay taxes, you only get yourselves killed in the front lines, and on top of that, all of you breed like rabbits, sleeping around with people like Senator Chuchi herself. You're a slut, you know that? You don't deserve to represent the people of Pantora."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo could only take a deep breath as Fox approached next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. No matter what everyone says, her love for him won't change. Pulling the triggers, the Shadow Troopers took down Agent Starros multiple times, signalling the five of them to leave in this instant. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox and Riyo sat on the pilot's seats and switched on the engine while Tori and Dipper sat behind them, with Frieda on her lap. "It's okay, kiddo," she took off her helmet, kissing her puffy cheeks. "It'll be over before you know it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dipper," Fox called him. "Contact Admiral Sallis. Tell her that we're leaving the planet right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sir," he bobbed his head, as he stood up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, and one more thing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stopped in mid-track.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great work back there. If it weren't for you, we would be dead by now. Tori trained you well, vod."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori raised her eyebrows as Dipper's lips curved upwards. "Thank you, sir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now hurry. She's depending on us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>Creeping towards the ship, Odd Eye counted to three as she gestured towards Flover, who had her weapon ready. She obeyed her commander's order in glee as she popped out of nowhere, pointing her blaster towards the B1 battle droids. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey fuckface," she stuck her tongue out. "Come and get me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fire," one of the battle droids spoke, as he blasted at her. Flover laughed in joy as she gunned down two of the droids into pieces. With nothing guarding the shuttle, she whistled for the others, only to hear blaster fire coming in their direction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Get inside," Sallis shouted to her troops. "All of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, general," Odd Eye gave a nod of approval, as she took down the droids and stepped inside the ship, running towards the cockpit. "Tarot, I'm going need your hands in this," she said, as she sat on the pilot's seat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right way, commander," he replied, as he took control from the co-pilot's steering, lifting the ship slightly in the air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rest of the clone troopers rushed at the back, while Sallis and Flover continued to fight the droids, before hopping inside, except for Flover, who wants to fight. "Flover," she called her name. "Get inside right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," she shook her head, as she knocked an SBD with the rotary blaster. "I want to fight right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's an order, soldier!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's part of my programming, general," she argued, as she found a bullet hole on the side of her torso. She screamed in pain and fury as she bolted towards the entire army, tossing her blasters at the SBDs, then kicking them on the chestplate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"General," Odd Eye said. "We can't hold on much longer."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis tightened her lips as she looked at Flover, who managed to defeat some droids with her bare hands. "Last chance, Flover."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You should go. I'll stay and continue my fight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She closed her eyes and frowned as she closed the hatch, taking off into the sky. Grabbing a few grenades from her utility belt, she released the trigger and dropped on the ground, closing her eyes. <em>This is for you, Chu.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A large explosion was seen from the back window of Sallis's ship. Taking off her cap from her head, she placed it on her chest as she mourned along with her troops, who had their helmets off her head. Choerry, who was close friends with her, began to sniffle, like how she did when Chu died on Quarmite. Flover may be crazy sometimes, but she gets along well with her and Dipper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She's always daring him to do stupid things, like burning the oven with bread inside, duct-tapping herself on the wall, pouring a mixture of water and soap on the floor so that she can skate, and playing hot potatoes with Bungee and Cowboy, with Dipper as the hot potato.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>How am I going to tell Dipper about it? She was his best friend. She picked on him, she teased him, she even bickered with him over a trivial fact they read together in the HoloNet, but they loved and cared for each other. He's going to be really upset when he finds out.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis stared on the floor, thinking about Flover. She could have saved her, but instead, she let her die in the hands of the Separatists. Flover may have done her duty as a Republic, but she won't let her death be in vain. She stayed to fight just to let us escape from Coruscant. Her efforts won't be forgotten. She will be honoured as a hero who fought for freedom, even if it was killed by Count Dooku.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, her comlink went off, prompting her to answer. "Tori, is that you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, admiral. We managed to get ourselves a ship, all thanks to Senator Chuchi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her face beamed. "That's great to hear, Tori. Did you patch in the coordinates?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, admiral," Fox answered. "We're good to go."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sallis smiled when Odd Eye received a transmission from Obi-Wan, making her patched through her comlink. "General, we have a call from General Kenobi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Patch him through," the red Twi'lek answered. "Obi-Wan, glad I could hear you again. Are your troops with you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, general. The 212th and the 501st are with us right now. We must leave the system immediately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Acknowledged, General. I'll send you the coordinates immediately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, General," he replied, before signing off. Anakin and Ahsoka took down the remaining vulture droids with the ship they found from the Jedi Temple when they received the coordinates to the Anaxes from Sallis. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Coordinates received, General Sallis," Ahsoka informed. "Looks like we're good to jump."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is everyone ready?" Sallis asked, her hands gripped on the lever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Wolfpack is good to go, General Sallis," Plo Koon said, flying in his Y-wings along with his squadron. His first-in-command, Commander Wolffe, was in thw Republic gunships with his troops, holding on to their dear life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is General Secura," Aayla answered. "We've received your coordinates from General Kenobi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Acknowledged, General Secura."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is Commander Stone and Commander Thire. We've managed to get our surviving men and women off the base."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stone, Thire," chuckled Sallis. "Glad to know that you both survived. How are the others?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hyewon's injured, the rest of us are alright, general."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good to know, Commander Stone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're all ready, admiral," Tori answered, much to the delight of Odd Eye and Obi-Wan. Pulling the lever, the remaining ships of the Republic fleet jumped into hyperspace, leaving behind a trail of Separatist cruiser, which was about to crash into the atmosphere like an asteroid.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Pacing through the corridors of the quarters, a chestnut-haired Mandalorian, who was formerly a Jedi Master to Ava Lira Young,  stopped in front of a door, which was painted with the insignia of the Death Watch. She gave a soft knock on the door, and her heart palpitating. "Come in," a deep, baritone voice answered her knock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she entered, she found herself in a room filled with members of the Death Watch, with one of them, who was her older sister, Vasilia Doyvesky. "Vanya," she chirped, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm so glad you're here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So do I, Vas," she smiled back, as she shook hands with the leader of Death Watch, who greeted her in a warm manner. "You're late, Master Jedi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanya chuckled. "I'm no longer part of the Order anymore. You can just call me Vanya, Pre Vizsla."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, milady," he gave a slight bow, as he pressed his lips on her hand as a sign of respect. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gave a nod to Bo-Katan, who was standing next to her, waiting for their guest to arrive. "It's good to have you by our side, Vanya."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As member of House Vizsla, Clan Doyvesky will have your backs, no matter what," Vasilia told her. "We believe in helping our fellow brothers and sisters of the true Mandalorians, who will do anything to maintain our tradition that was passed on from our ancestors, not the ones who's a pacifist."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I agree with my sister. Pacifism has proven themselves many times that it doesn't work in Mandalore or anywhere else. Eventually, they would have no other choice but to succumb themselves to become like soldiers, just like the Jedi themselves."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Speaking of the Jedi," Bo brought up a topic of discussion. "Did you read the HoloNet?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course. It was awful that Count Dooku would accuse both the Jedi and the clones as traitors of the Republic, for murdering the Chancellor."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But Vanya, didn't you imply that the Jedi Order was a failure a moment ago?" Vasilia raised her eyebrows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I did, vod, but that doesn't mean they deserved it. After all, the Jedi Council aren't the ones who murdered him in the first place."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before the older Doyvesky could open her mouth, the door hissed behind them, revealing a looming presence in the room. With red skin and several horns on his head, his face was tattooed with web-like patterns, giving Vanya an indication of his oath towards the Dark Side of the Force.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Born on Dathomir, Darth Maul was raised by the matriarch of Dathomirian Nightbrothers and Nightsisters, before Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, snatched him away from his mother's embrace. Trained by the Sith from birth, Maul had a brighter prospect as a Sith Lord, before he was cut in half by then Jedi Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Found by his brother, Savage Opress in the junkyard of Lotho Minor, he and his brother plotted vengeance against Kenobi, but ultimately failed, and as a result, they were left unconscious in space, before the Death Watch rescued them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now standing in front of the Mandalorians extremist, he guarded his arms behind him and glanced at Vanya, who he summoned all the way from Coruscant before the Separatist invasion. "Vanya Doyvesky," he began. "Have you done everything I have ordered you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, my Lord," she placed her hand on her torso, bowing deeply at the former Sith. "I have not only killed the Chancellor with my own hands, but I also leaked his death to the public, giving me time to escape from that hellhole."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Impressive, but tell me, Vanya, how did you kill my former master?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I baked him a cherry pie, which was filled with cherries pit, which had cyanide inside. It was more than enough to kill the man."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A simple trick, but foolproof at the same time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Indeed, my lord," cajoled Vanya. "Both and Jedi and the Republic didn't even suspect me as the assassin. Such imbeciles, if you ask me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, you were the one who killed the leader of the Galactic Republic?" Vizsla beamed, before bursting into a soft laugh. "You do live up to the reputation of your clan."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But the plan did come with a price, though," sighed Vanya. "Dooku knew that I murdered his Sith master and  in retaliation, he took away both my daughters, Ava Lira and Eva Bella Young, and killed them in cold blood."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A soul for a soul," Maul muttered. "That is the way of life, unfortunately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will have my revenge against Dooku. He will pay for the pain that he caused me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You will have your chance, my dear, but for now, we must plan to overthrow the Duchess of Mandalore from her rule."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Indeed," Vizsla answered. "Mandalore is ours, and it is our given right to take it back from those colonizers. They have forsaken our past, rewrote our history, and destroyed our culture and traditions. But that day is over. Soon, we will claim whatever that woman has stolen from us, and we will be powerful throughout the whole system."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone in the room cheered, including Vasilia and Vanya. "Darth Maul and his brother will assist our quest for freedom. We will no longer hide from ourselves, we will no longer be cowards, and we will no longer let our past die."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"House Vizsla, will you join me in a quest for our freedom?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aye," the whole room erupted in joy and passion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the first time, Vanya felt free. Free from the rigid Jedi Code, free from hiding her true personality, and free from forming a relationship with her family. She doesn't regret murdering the Chancellor. After all, he was the one who started the Clone Wars and allowed the Republic clone troopers to die in a pointless fight for the so-called freedom. Mayyah, Marmalade, Stripes, Yuri, they were like her children and so were Lira and Eva.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was sick and tired of burying her troops in every battle she fought. She was also sick for allowing her daughters to fight in a war and suffered trauma because of it. It was only right to kill the Chancellor but it wasn't right for her to leak the info to the press. Because of her, her best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had to endure her selfish action, along with Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, the 315th Battalion, Tori, and the twins as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her killing of the Chancellor was the reason why Lira and Eva were dead. It was also the reason of the death of innocent civilians during the Battle of Coruscant. <em>But no worries,</em> Vanya said to herself. <em>This is only the beginning. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Soon, I will have my revenge against Dooku. And when I do, I will tell Obi-Wan and Tori the truth. I know them well. They are quite understanding, and they will forgive me for everything I have done for their own good.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed this story a lot. There will more fics from this Star Wars AU so stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>